Space in Conflict: Human Assault
by Phuripat
Summary: Relay 314 is activated and the Turian find Earth in the middle of WW3, the Turian thought they can defeat Earth within a week but they soon found out that they are messing with someone they shouldn't be messing with. Co-Author with Timedraven117. Warning, HFY. Viewers discretion is advised
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or World In Conflict

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: This story is inspired by Kamzil118's story, Theater of Space which sparks my idea of making a Mass Effect/World in Conflict series. Yes, just like his story it will contain both humor and parody and a very few Romance in the story. This story will feature character from World in Conflict and use the units from Wargame: Red Dragon because WiC called their units by their role. WARNING!:This story is extremely unrealistic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relay 314

It was an average day of patrolling, no pirate activity, no merchant or civilian vessels, just nice and quiet. But that was going to change rather suddenly, the small fleet of Turian vessels were patrolling the relay when it just sprang to life by itself. Surprising everyone present with the sudden nature of it all.

Reaching the command center, the captain of the fleet looked to his subordinates, "Report! What just happened?" The captain demanded.

"I don't know sir, Relay 314 just powered itself up!" The sensors officer replied, rapidly typing on his haptic interface.

The captain nodded and looking to his communications officer he ordered, "Break off the Gallant, tell them to inform Palaven command, we might be dealing with a first contact scenario. We'll go in to investigate first."

"Understood sir."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Early 1990

Earth, Heidelberg, West Germany

"This is Frederick-1-2 closing for CAS requesting coordinates." the East German pilot reported, flying his Mig-23BN toward the scene of battle.

"Frederick-1-2; there are enemy tanks approaching our position near the town square. I saw 3 Challengers, 18 Pattons, and a few APCs. We will mark our location with red smoke." Said the Czechoslovakian radio operator as he deployed a smoke grenade.

"I see you, keep clear from the fire zone, and enjoy the fireworks." the pilot said as he dropped his cluster bombs on the NATO tanks, damaging many of them.

* * *

Meanwhile in a field outside the city, a huge battle between NATO and NSWP raged between armor and infantry, fighting for the domination of a radar station.

"Fire!" ordered Capt. Helitzer, as his Chieftain's gunner fired the 120 mm APFSDF at a T-55 blowing its turret off.

"Reinforcement have arrived!" Cheered the the infantry surrounding his tank as he saw a column of armored vehicle headed their way.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the Warsaw aligned soldiers declared in fear, slowly withdrawing from the battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orbit above Earth.

"So are you sure that this is the planet that activate the relay?" Desolas asked his officers.

"We traced the path of activated relays and it leads to this system. It's the only planet habitable in the system, and there are also a few old satellite orbiting around the planet. But none are good enough to reach the relay… So... No we have no evidence claiming that they are even capable of knowing the relay was even present. Current evidence concludes that the in system Relay had been covered in ice and would have been invisible to visual detection. They also only use radio signals, meaning it would take months for them to even activate the relay."

The officers last sentence gave Desolas confusion. They have the ship but don't have the capability to reach their own relay let alone the dozens of relays to relay 314, then...who activated them?

"But either way, we must discover who activated the relay. I want a review of all recorded data while we were patrolling around relay 314. In the meantime we will need to ensure that a private party on the planet didn't somehow activate it." Desolas said.

"But sir we don't have the evidence to prove that they are guilty. We may have the legal right to attack anyone not of the Citadel Council, but this could make a really bad name for the Turians at large." Desolas' executive officer cautioned.

"We have no choice on the matter, if we don't figure out who is responsible we could run into even more problems then our image." Desolas replied sadly.

"Everyone let's get to work. I want an orbital bombardment now at strategic locations, rapid response after the fact, we don't have heavy armor to spare so send it to critical locations, focus our attacks as much as possible and try to access their communications hubs. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NATO Radar Base

"Sir! SIR! I'm detected hundreds of unidentified objects coming through the atmosphere, it's all over the world; Europe, Asia, Africa, even the Americas!" The operator reported as he pointed at the screen, showing hundreds of unidentified objects coming into the atmosphere.

"Oh god, these aren't natural occurrences either! I'm getting active pings from all of them, I don't think someone destroyed a lot of satellites."

"Sir!" Another operator came from the next room, holding a few papers, "We lost contact with the ISS, this was the last picture sent."He gave his CO the picture, showing dozens, perhaps hundreds of spacecraft.

The officer looked at them stunned, and slowly the room fell quiet as he looked at them, "Call command, call the reds, call everyone... I think ET is coming to visit, and they don't look happy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Earth, Korean DMZ, Aerok Hill.

The hill changed hands every day, between the two sides of Korea and today it's the South's turn to retake the hill then promptly abandon it in the face of overwhelming numbers of North soldiers.

In the trench near the hill, 1st Lieutenant Kang-Eun-Pyo, and a division of South Korean Infantry awaited the signal, when huge artillery batteries would soften them up and drop a barrage of smoke grenades to cover their advance.

Cheering they saw about 15 F-4s escorted by 4 F-16s enter the airspace, carpet bombing the area and targeting determined dugouts.

The North Koreans immediately launched SAMs to intercept but the few remaining AA weapons could do little against the superior number of South Korean aircraft and their countermeasures. It had been like this for weeks, whittling the North Korean supplies of weapons, ammo, and manpower until they could no longer keep up the fight against the superior economy of the South.

The ROK bombing raid went off better than last time, the F-4s dropping their payload of 14 quarter ton bombs onto the hill.

After the surgical strike and a few waves of artillery, Kang and his men moved up under the smoke.

"Move up!" Kang ordered as his unit advanced under sporadic and chaste suppressing fire, the North Koreans unable to waste ammo on unseen targets due to supply constraints.

"Spread out! We have to hold this hill at all cost!" A North Korean Captain ordered, even audible to Kang, as he and his men appeared out of another cursed underground tunnel to try and man their positions.

"MG nest 5 o'clock!" A South Korean soldier announced as he fired at the MG nest with his K2, gaining the North Korean's attention and soon found himself riddled with bullet holes as every NK soldier without a target zoned on him. It was almost funny if it weren't his own guy. Many of the North Koreans being conscripts kept shooting even when he fell.

"Roast them!" Kang ordered from his own cover right at the lip of the first trench.

The Flamethrower nodded and covered the entire trench in sticky flames, incinerating a dozen Koreans. About to leap the trench and move onto the next their designated flamer was killed by a sniper.

"Don't stop, suppressing fire on those spider holes and MG nests. First squad move up, second and third keep them pinned!" Kang ordered.

Kang leading the charge, made it to the second trench under cover fire, roaring as he and his men fired down into the trench at the defenders, slaughtering them. Trench warfare in the modern age was a nasty affair, once they got to the trench, nothing was stopping your enemy from shooting down on you. Jumping in with his comrades to better clear the trench he was surprised by another enemy leaping from a dug out and swiping at him.

Kang effortlessly parried the strike and grabbing the figure from behind after their reckless attack, he bashed the soldier against the metal bar holding the wall up, dazing his opponent.

The cloak obscuring his foe parted to reveal a woman, which explained why she fought him so poorly and she was so easy to dispatch. The Koreans must be desperate if they have to conscript untrained teenagers.

Kang was about to finish her off when suddenly he heard an unusual sound from above. Looking he saw dozens and then hundreds of streaks in the clear cloudless sky. All of them forming contrails like jets. It was then when he looked to their apparent destination he saw great big black smoke clouds form in the sky. All of them in South Korea.

"Whats going on?" He pulled his radio operator close so he could hear him.

The operator looking confused, then followed Kang's eyes, and slowly, the entire battle stopped as they finally heard almighty thunderclaps of explosions, dozens of miles away. "Sir… that wasn't the North Koreans."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Human Faction

BLUFOR/NATO

USA

France

UK

West Germany

Norway

Canada

Sweden

Denmark

Japan

South Korea

ANZAC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

REDFOR/Warsaw Pact

USSR

China

North Korea

Poland

Czechoslovakia

East Germany

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unit

BLUEFOR: Almost every country have different equipment but some use the weapon bought from other BLUEFOR Nation (ANZAC and Canada use British Equipment, ROK and Scandinavia use American/German equipment for the before 80's era.

REDFOR: Most equipment are from the USSR, almost every country(Except China) used Russian Tankds and Aircraft(MIG and T-series MBT). Some countrys might have their own unique small arms(Every country have their own designation for the small arms but they are just a cheap ripoff of the Soviet one.(Ex. North Korean Type-68 is a cheap ripoff of a Russian AKM.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Well that's the first chapter and thank you guys for watching. Leave the review and give me advice if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Review**

 **The mysterious Otaku:Yep**

 **ThatOneGuy001: It will be different in the 2nd chapter**

 **Horus100: They are on NATO side**

 **Kamzil118: It will be a completely different story from second chapter to later on. I ensure that I never ever intend to violate the copyright of your story.**

 **Guest:But those guy aren't featured neither in World in Conflict nor Wargame: Red Dragon but I may add some country with prototype unit(Thailand and Vietnam maybe) and ANZAC (stands for Australian New Zealand Army Corps.)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 days later, Town square, Stuttgart, West Germany

Captain Nikolai Malashenko and his men watched in shock as every round they fired at the aliens simply bounced off, it took over a burst of MG fire to just to break the kinetic barrier.

"Okay we don't have enough ammo to bring them all down this way. Any ideas on how we can take out their shield quick?" Malashenko asked to his men.

"What about an RPG or explosives?" One of his men suggested, "The impact might not kill them but the explosion may. At the very least it'll take out those barriers and spread them out from their formation."

His men continued to argue and discuss on how to do it to test it, since their RPGs would become a finite resource when the aliens brought out their tanks.

"Good, any other suggestions?" Malashenko asked when suddenly 2 Czech soldiers ran into the building.

"The aliens are attacking!" One soldier said.

"Everyone, defensive positions!" Malashenko ordered as he grab his AK and got to his command position.

"Oh god have mercy! Enemy tank and infantry 11 o'clock!" One Soviet AT soldier said before firing his Konkurs ATGM at the Turian tank only to be deflected by the kinetic barrier.

"We need air sup..." The radiomen began his request before he got shot by a Turian prayed for his fallen brother, and after laying the man down gently, took the radio from his hand and began to call out

"Command: This is Malashenko, the aliens are now advancing on our position! We need air support now!" He was receiving no reply, and slowly as the aliens began their attack, he could hear his men calling for orders on the various channels.

The aliens, some kind of forward assault troop, judging by their heavy armor along with their shields, had professionally moved up in good order with support from their tank and almost reached the Soviet lines.

"Bring it on you cyka!" Malashenko shouted as he tossed an explosive pack into the spearhead, staving the avians off for a few precious seconds even killing one and knocking the rest off their feet from the pressure wave.

Malashenko was prepared for the shot that would end his life, but from the flank NATO troops poured in, firing their rifles on full auto and overtaking the Turians, forcing them to retreat with haste after losing a quarter of their number, and losing their tank to concentrated fire, from AT troopers who volleyed their fire.

Malashenko and his remaining troops saw an opportunity so rising from their cover they stopped the Turians from moving into their position, forcing the birds to either risk ambush in the buildings to their left, or run back along the wide street under constant fire.

They chose the only reliable option, under constant fire and losing another quarter of their number, they fell back in good order to the street junction.

After the fighting, Malashenko looked to his remaining men, feeling his stomach churn in sadness at the sight of nearly half his men dead or wounded. "Hey Red!" One of the Americans yelled out, catching his attention. "You look important. My CO wants to meet with you. I'll take you to him while our guys help you shore up defences!" He said, waiting for Malashenko to give an affirmative grunt before leading him to a barricaded building.

"Sir! What if it's a trap?" One of his few remaining NCOs asked.

"They could have let the aliens slaughter us before they attacked. They didn't. I at least owe them my ears for a few minutes." Malashenko said before walking into the building.

Leading him into a back room, he saw an american captain with his retinue of a radio operator, an NCO, and a couple bodyguards.

The NATO commander was an average build and height, young at early 20's, and his only visually distinctive markings was his lieutenant bar, stitched onto his clothing.

"I'm 1st Lieutenant Parker, US Army." Parker said sparsely, before offering his hand.

"I'm Captain Nikolai Malashenko, Soviet Armed Forces." Malashenko said, hesitating for a second before firmly grasping Parker's hand.

"Pleasure. Take a seat." Parker said as one of the US Riflemen stood from his seat and offered it to the captain.

"I'm a man of few words but here it is. We are under alien attack. No warning, no messages that we know of. I know I don't want to fight you, and you likely want to stop fighting too. I'm offering an informal truce between my battalion and anyone else who will listen, until the crisis has passed. I'm tired of war. I just want to try and find my family back in Seattle." One of Parker's men did his best to translate, and Malashenko picked up the rest on his own.

Malashenko hesitated for a few moments, remembering the wet and lush province of the US that he fought in before. "I- I understand, I just want to go home too, I accept your truce. I assume you have a higher ranking officer I can coordinate with as well?"

Parker didn't answered, he just used the radio set on the table, "Colonel Sawyer this is Parker." Parker said into the radio.

"Parker, report." The radio replied.

"We've pushed the aliens away from the town square, we saved a Soviet company and their officer. He's here with me."

"Good work Parker. I knew I could count on you. Can you put him on please?" Sawyer ordered, starting to sound a bit distracted.

Parker immediately passed the radio to Malashenko,"This is Captain Malashenko, Soviet Armed Forces."

"Colonel Sawyer, US Army I assume you accepted the truce?"

"He offered us an alliance to fight against the aliens but I still need a promise that you won't back stabs us when we kick them out."

"I understand your concern Captain. I know its kind a hard to take the word of a man you can't meet in person, but you have my promise, no NATO forces under my command will attack any of your boys."

"My soldiers will not open fire on yours." Malashenko promised in return

"Good. Now if you can perhaps put parker in contact with the cities commander, if it still has a unified leadership, that would be nice. We're going to all have to work together to keep the aliens contained."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orbit above Earth, Turian fleet

"Status report on current operations." Desolas asked.

"It's well underway, we have taken over a dozen population centers by surprise. We have concluded that they don't have any form of Space Defences. But it should be noted that we attacked with total surprise, and several cities were undefended except law enforcement."

"How about the resistance?"

"Various: Ranging from a walkover, to inches by inches fighting. Even with total surprise, it appears we have intruded upon an already underway conflict, meaning many of their reserves of soldiers are either way fighting or we landed in the middle of an active theater of war and they were expecting assault. If not by us at least."

"This is problematic, keep me updated on the situation as it develops. Hopefully we can force them to capitulate and enter a dialogue within the week."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Forest 200 meters from Aerok Hill, Korean DMZ, South Korea

Kang was with what was left of his men and even the North Korean soldiers who were forced to flee along with his men.

"What are they? They just shot at us all!" One of the North Korean conscripts complained quietly, looking battered and bloody from the sudden high intensity fighting that came when a alien gunship strafed the hill and deployed a squad of soldiers.

"I don't know but they certainly aren't human." Kang answered as he observed the alien rounding up POWs from the last fight, capturing nearly a fifth of his company, and nearly a hundred North Koreans who held the hill.

Looking to the North Korean woman who had previously attacked him, who turned out to be the one complaining, he rolled his eyes, "What's your name?" He demanded.

"I'm Cha-Te-Kyung, Korean People's Army 52nd Infantry." she replied somewhat proudly, before feeling her face where he smashed it into a metal bar and she winced visibly.

"I'm 1st Lieutenant Kang-Eun-Pyo, welcome to the Republic of Korea Army. I don't care if you're from the North, we just got bigger problems. That goes for all of you." He explained to the nearly 50 men and woman in the small forest.

"Okay so here's the plan. They want that hill that we both have been bleeding and dying for? Well they don't get it! We're going to take out that gunship and keep that hill for ourselves until we get an idea of what the fuck is going on. Any questions? And if any of you Norths have a problem with me in command let me know now." KAng lifted his rifle menacingly, the implication quite clear they could either fight him for it, or leave now.

None of the NKs had a problem with it, or they felt threatened being surrounded by twice their number of South Koreans.

"Hey look the gunship is landing. I think they're moving our comrades onto it!" Cha pointed out.

Kang was formulating a plan when suddenly a Type 74 Nana-Yon tank and a squad of Japanese paratroopers appeared out of the nearby forest and start firing their Type 89s at the Turians, surprising them for a moment.

"Aww shit, I forgot about those guys. Welp, guess it's been decided for us! Charge!" Kang declared emerging from the forest himself and starting to give covering fire up the hill for the Japanese.

The Type 74 fired its 105mm Main Gun at the Turian gunship still grounded, its barrier deflected the shot much to the surprise of everyone, including the Turian pilot. However the follow up shot managed to hit the engine nacelle which looked damaged.

Kang leading the charge like always, managed to make it to the first line of trenches and all of the Koreans, united by purpose followed after him. "Come on! You won't let the Japanese beat us to the top will you?!" That got the North Koreans blood moving, they hated the Japanese more than Kang.

Moving up to the next trench line, using the fire by Squad maneuver again, Kang watched as the Turians, realizing they couldn't win, started to board their gunship.

"Don't let them go, Stinger Team blast them!" The Japanese officer declared, Kang stopped as he heard that.

"Are the Japs really gonna shoot our friends down with a Stinger?!" A South Korean next to him asked in alarm.

"Target locked!" Said the Japanese MANPADs operator.

"Fire!" creamed the Japanese commander as the Stinger fired its missile at the Turian rocket slammed into the damaged engine of the shuttle causing it to spin violently before crashing to the ground. Right on Kang's position.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kang awoke in what appeared to be a field hospital, laying on a stretcher on the dirt ground, a medic was standing over him.

"You have been unconscious for almost 12 hours." The medic said nonchalantly as he checked the IV that connected to his arm.

"Where am I?" Kang asked after feeling like he was made of bricks for a few moments, barely able to see out of his eyes.

"You're at a hospital, the blast of the Stinger really hurt you. You got two broken bones and a lot of bruises on your back right now. And likely a concussion from when you hit your head on a metal bar."

"What happened while I was asleep?"

"Quite a lot, we are now under ceasefire with the North, they are having as much of a problem with the aliens as much as we are. President Chun is now negotiating with Pyongyang for an alliance against them."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Kang asked the medic.

"About a week. We need to wait for your wound to heal up and make sure you don't have a concussion." The medic said when suddenly a South Korean soldier walked up to his stretcher.

"Doc is he OK?" Asked a new soldier, Kang was struggling to remember his name..

"Eun-Pyo long time no seen old friend." The man said removing his helmet.

"Ki- Kim Soo-Hyeok! I thought you were dead." Kang was shocked to see the friend he thought was dead standing right infront of him.

"Yeah, but I am here now right?"

"But I saw you killed by an artillery strike at Inchon 3 months ago!"

"No I just get a few light wounds from it...but my squad wasn't really that lucky. The Aliens struck our base. We did the only thing we could do and moved up to here."

"Sorry to hear that."

"That aside, what happened to you, I heard your unit was here at the time the aliens attacked."

"Well, me and what was left of… Well basically everyone on that hill fell back to a forest, and just about everywhere, until the damn Japanese come out nowhere with a fucking tank and I wasn't going to let the damn Japs have all the glory. Not after my men had bled and fought for that hill for weeks." Kang explained to Kim but was interrupted when a Japanese paratrooper walked by.

"You didn't tell the whole story." The paratrooper said before whispering to Kim before walking away.

"You really love that Northern girl don't you?" Kim said while smiling sheepishly.

"What I don't know anyt..."

"They found you covering her with your body when the gunship crashed into you."

"... What? I- I never did such a thing!" Kang swore.

"Ah..ah..ah your face is beat red!" Kim said as he saw Kang's face turn red.

"I don't love her! I was just trying to dodge the fucking ship coming down on my head!" Kang said trying to stop Kim from mocking him.

"Well, you can believe what you want to. Sorry I have to go, duty calls."

"Good luck then." Kang said a bit bitterly before Kim left.

After Kim left, Kang sighed in relief. "That was close."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Units

Type 74 Nana-Yon: A Japanese stereotype tank, shitty armor expect to be single shot by anything anything with more than 13 AP power but its top version is armed with an automatic grenade launcher which can come in handy.

Bochongsu: A North Korean main line infantry, for 20 points it is the second best REDFOR line infantry in my opinion second only to the Czech Motostrelci. It's very cheap and some transport can be very deadly in number(I remember that I killed an F-18 with the VTT-323 armed with strela)

Kutei: A Japanese Special forces, nothing to say but are really really deadly in urban warfare.

Jeongchaldae: A North Korean 2 men(women) squad armed with a Yugoslav made Zastava M76 Sniper Rifle, an RPG-7 and Type 68. They are substandard recon infantry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: That was the 2nd Chapter thankyou guys for watching. Please feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to Review**

 **Trninjakiller:I remember that I said that this story is unrealistic as ****. As for the grammar, I am fixing it.**

 **ARcan: I already changed that.**

 **Guest: About the MLRS, where would you deploy it when the enemy could just wipe the area out as soon as they saw a barrage of the rocket appearing. About the MBT, I remember that the Turian have their own rocket launcher and tank. And last about the ICBM. The Turian are just on Earth for 2 days, they would still be modifying them.**

 **ARC N7: I will just kept it to the original Red Dragon and I like the Bochongsu than the Mot. Schützen because of their Strela armed transport and cheap price because you know, North Korea is for spamming.**

 **EvilTheLast: I agree, as soon as everyone start playing WIC they already knew that the US will win as always. I once hope that Soviet Assault will make a parallel dimension where the Soviet won but it was ruined as soon as I know that it's exactly the same to the original WIC but from the Soviet POV.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Since the polls of 2 more country is a draw, I decided to put all the country into the story for the sake of happiness of the voters but they will only have minor role to preserve the story as WIC&ME Crossover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Turian Invasion+3, Aokigahara Forest, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan

Aokigahara Forest, also known as the 'Suicide Forest' was the scene of a recently finished battle between the Turians and the Japanese. The Turians had completely crushed the barebones Japanese units in the region, but there were still some stragglers traveling through the forest and urban areas.

hiding among the trees, Private Aika Sato, along with the 2 remaining members of her squad wandered aimlessly through the forest. Moving amongst the maze like paths of the trees.

"If I am correct this way will lead us to Lake Saiko." The Medic, Private Yuki Nagama, said holding up a folded up map of the area.

"Let's just hope that you are right." The machine gunner, Private Kenji Yomikawa commented, aiming his Type-62 LMG into the forest around him. The forest was notorious for being devoid of wildlife, so any movement could be easily spotted.

"Well, it's our only hope getting out of here alive." Aika quipped back as she kept following her squadmates into the forest.

As they kept walking deep into the forest with no sign of getting out, they started to lose hope."We are going to be stuck in here forever!" Kenji panicked.

"Damn it! We should have found Saiko by now!" Yuki said looking at the map.

"Both of you shut it...did you heard that?" Aika ordered hearing some sort of engine noise nearby.

"Sounds like a jet." Kenji commented obviously, but the sound of the jet was under a constant whine, as if idling.

"Let's go take a look." Aika suggested.

"Get your weapons ready, they likely won't be friendly." Yuki said while he reloads his Type 89.

As they neared a clearing next to a ridge the jet noise was getting louder and louder as they grew closer.

"Ready..1...2...3!" Yuki whispered, before they popped their heads over the ridge.

It was a huge graveyard of both civilian and military personnel, all laid out in neat lines with a incinerator at the end of the line. They saw all sorts of uniforms, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and even some Soviets and American. Some sort of hovering tractor, escorted by dozens of Turian infantry, all of them with special symbols on their shoulder pauldrons and in full body suits, dragged a line of corpses into the dozens of incinerators to dispose of the bodies.

"Holy shit." Aika swore, not believing what she was seeing.

"Look, to the right." Kenji whispered, as he saw a dozen Chinese soldiers with their hands raised, being escort by the Turian infantries down the ridge. Imagination abounds of what would happen to them.

"Any plans?" Yuki asked.

"Alright here's what I got, after you see the flare from my flare gun, you light the aliens up. I'll rescue the Chinese." Aika explained checking her gear to make sure it all in order.

"Are you fucking crazy Aika, that's suicidal!" Yuki said with a scared expression on his face.

"Well in the case that I get killed." Aika replied, pulling out a photo of her mother and herself in her dress uniform out of her helmet, putting it in Kenji's hand.

"Give this to my family." Aika said before she ran into the forest.

"Seriously?!" Kenji exclaimed quietly, before he sighed heavily and set his Type-62's bipod on a rock. The rock provided a perfect view with good cover from small arms fire.

After Aika got into position behind the Turians, she caught her breath, and preparing herself she fired her flare gun into the sky, and Kenji and Yuki began start firing their weapons at the Turians.

"Incora!" Screeched the Turian Captain as he ran to cover, firing his assault rifle along the way.

While the Turians were busy attempting to determine which way to even take cover, at first taking cover towards the flare before realizing the enemy was at the opposite end, not before a fair few of their number lay confusion left the Chinese prisoners unguarded. Tracking all of her targets in the area, Aika threw a smoke grenade in between the chinese and the Turian handlers. Now with concealment, Aika ran full tilt to the unguarded chinese.

Cutting the plastic cuffs with her service knife she offered her boot knife to the first one she freed, "Here, free the rest." Pulling out her rifle as the man took the knife, she began to assume a covering position, praying the Turians were too distracted by her comrades to check up on them.

Chinese soldiers, as they were freed, looked for anything they could use as weapons, but the Turians, being semi intelligent at least, hadn't exactly led them to an armoury. It was when they were almost all free, a Turian looked back at the dissipating smoke and squawked out in alarm.

As Aika ended his life, it was to late, and several Turians turned from their cover and started to shoot at her and the Chinese, killing several of the unarmed men before they could duck down.

"Kenji, they're firing at Aika!" Yuki commented to his friend

"I'm trying!" Kenji snapped back as he reloaded his Type 62.

"Hostile, 9 o'clock!" Yuki reported he firing his Type 89 at the Turian aiming for his friend, killing it instantly.

"These guys don't have those fucking shields!" Yuki said with laugh.

"Must be some real rear echelon motherfuckers then." Kenji said in reply with a laugh as he finally was able to gun down the Aliens with little effort, instead of the assault troops who had those heavy shields.

Somehow, one of the chinese prisoners pulled out a disc shaped object, smiling devilishly, he threw it like a frisbee. One of the Turians apparently knew what it was and screamed out a warning. The disc exploded, killing a pair of Turians hiding behind a crate.

The Turian captain, looking to his unit of Hastatim, realized he was in a very bad spot. Speaking into his radio he told his Turians that they needed to withdraw, and call for reinforcements.

"They're retreating, don't let them escape!" The Chinese squad leader yelled, and Aika and her friends did their best to gun down as many of the fleeing Turians as possible without getting caught by return fire.

The Chinese soldiers moving to the crate that suffered an explosion pulled out a variety of weapons, discarding the american and japanese weapons in favor of the AKs. As they attempted to find ammunition and took guns from the dead Turians the Kenji and Yuki aimed their guns at the Chinese, "Stop what you are doing! Put those weapons down!"

The Chinese Squad leader stood up proudly and in the open, looking for the two hidden japanese soldiers while Aika got to cover behind a crate in the perfect flank, "Do as he says!" She added.

The chinese didn't look like they wanted to back down and took cover themselves, and aimed their weapons at Aika's position. "If you shoot, you die with us." The leader said confidently.

Suddenly speakers from all around the national park started to say something in Chinese and Japanese, "Attention to all JSDF and PLA soldiers! At this moment in time, all Human Earth forces have declared a global ceasefire in the face of unexpected circumstances. In short: STOP KILLING EACH OTHER! This agreement has also expanded to the KPA and US marine divisions. The regional agreement has been signed by General Takeshi, and General Ming. This ceasefire is taking effect immediately. Anyone found in violation of this agreement will face summary execution, no exceptions." The intercom began to repeat the message in the various languages including once in russian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NVA (Nationale Volksarmee) Base, 20 mile outside Leipzig, German Democratic Republic

Private Henrik Heidler sat on his bunk in the barracks his company was assigned for recreation. Funnily enough, no one here knew of the impending danger of the Turians attacking Leipzig. They had been without orders since they lost all radio communications with central command. Unbeknownst to them, it was from orbital bombardment.

Lying upon his bed in his night gear, Henrik was about to get some sleep, in preparation for the possibility he and his men would see some action tomorrow.

It was denied to him when a shrill alarm went off.

"Wake up we're moving out!" A corporal yelled into the barracks before moving onto the next.

Gathering his squad, with everyone pulling their uniforms on in record speed, all of them exited the barracks to run towards the armoury.

The armoury had most of its stock emptied, with their squads weapons still on the racks by the time they arrived.

Pulling his AK-74 off the rack he shouldered it to gather a sack of RPG warheads and his weapon. Getting his squad in position with the company out on the parade grounds everyone milled about unsure.

By the time he reached the line after making sure all of his soldiers gear was in order the lieutenant just finished some sort of report to the Oberst.

"Why did they call us up so late?" Henrik's friend, Krüger, asked.

"I don't know, maybe our R&R got cancelled?" Henrik returned discreetly, while he and his friend checked their men.

"The Oberst looks weird today, like he saw a ghost." The other soldier commented.

"Oberst, base garrison has assembled and are ready for deployment." The major reported to his superior, giving him a salute.

Taking the microphone, the Oberst finally spoke spoke, "This may sound a little weird but...we are now under an alien invasion… Space aliens to be precise."

The whole company were torn between panic, confusion, and incredulity, and slowly the men started to speak among themselves.

"What, an alien invasion? Like one of those Asimov books?"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"This must be a mistake. A joke from the Americans!"

"Why aren't we dead yet?"

"Silence!" Ordered the Oberst, causing the whole regiment to become deathly quiet.

"I know it is hard to believe, but this is no mistake! No trick! They have attacked not just us, or our allies, but NATO and Asia as well. They care not for us, our people, our way of life, they attack like marauders and care not for ideology or affiliation, or even gender! Will you let this happen? Remember who you are. You are the brave soldiers of the GDR. You swear that you will protect its people and interests. You are all trained into the highest degrees of military preparedness! We are the best of the best, not even the Soviets can match us! This one will be a hard one, many of us may die. But remember that if you die, you die for the people, and most importantly, humanity's freedom!" The Oberst said with spirit, slowly gaining conviction as he pieced together this impromptu speech.

The regiment, after a moment to regain their wits, cheered out, at first unsure, but soon they filled themselves with inspiration from their leader's words.

"Get to your vehicle's! We're moving out!" The Oberst yelled, waving his hand over the entire regiment. With a resounding cheer from all assembled, the company captains told their squad leaders to begin to leave, and the hundreds of men ran to their assigned positions, and in the dead of night, dozens of armoured vehicles, from old BTR-152s, to modern BMP-2s began to start their engines and open their lights.

The Oberst himself boarded his UAZ-469, manning the Heavy machine gun on top of it himself.

"Tonight gentlemen, we free Leipzig! Driver, hit the gas." The Oberst ordered as the driver did as ordered, and started driving out of the base, followed by nearly a hundred armoured fighting vehicles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atlantic Ocean, Soviet Hotel Class Submarine, K-19

On the bridge of the submarine, the crew were working 'round the clock in evading the Turian patrols looking for submarines hiding under the waves.

"Contact! Alien gunship closing in. Approximate time of arrival in 120 seconds!" The radar operator reported as he saw a Turian gunship scanning close to their position.

"Dive 20 meters, maintain course 2-9-0, maintain speed of 8 knots!" The captain, Alexei Vostrikov, ordered.

"Aye aye, 20 meters, 2-9-0, 8 knots." Navigation parroted as he set the ship's course and speed before taking it down 20 meters deep.

"Captain, the enemy are dropping depth charges!" The sonar operator reported as he detected something on his scanner.

"Take us down to 60 meters!" Vostrikov ordered.

"Too late! Brace for impact!"

The charges, being smart munitions tracked the sub down deeper, a few deactivating as their battery life ran out and they exploded, but more than enough followed the submarine down deeper, intercepting it as it sunk lower.

"Damage report!" Vostrikov ordered.

"We've suffered serious damage in the nuclear reactor and radiation is leaking. We have already evacuated compartment 7 and 8. It looks like they have stopped dropping charges." The submarine's second in command, Lieutenant Mikhail Polenin reported.

"Contact, US Benjamin Franklin Class Submarine, 30,000 meters away and closing in." Reported the sonar operator.

"Comrade captain, the American captain is on the line, what would you like me to do?"

Vostrikov thought for a while before he decided to receive the call.

"This is Captain Alexei Vostrikov, K-19 to American submarine, to whom am I speaking to?" Vostrikov radioed the American submarine.

"Captain Vostrikov, this is Captain Robert Aker, USS Will Rogers do you understand me?" The American captain replied.

"Yes, I can hear you Captain Aker, what do you want?"

"We've been receiving reports that the Aliens are trying to destroy our submarines, so the Atlantic strategic group is sweeping the area of gunships. Do you require assistance?"

"Shouldn't you be here to sink us? We are your enemy."

"You must have been at sea for longer than most. We are under ceasefire. The aliens are much worse than you."

"One moment captain Aker, this is something that I need to speak with my men about."

"Understood K-19."

"Comrade captain, this could be considered treason. You can be sent to the gulag if they turn out to be lying." The political officer said to Vostrikov.

"And if we don't accept their help we will die from exposure and radiation. We have no choice on the matter. I'm sorry Commissar, but for the good of the crew we will have to surface and surrender the ship over if they demand it. Polenin, have the men prepare to scuttle sensitive materials, if they turn out to be lying I want everything that can be of use burnt, shredded, or otherwise destroyed."

"I understand sir, I'll make the logs and oversee the destruction of the documents." The political officer replied before he saluted and went off to do his duty.

"This is K-19. We request technical assistance. Our reactor is damaged by the depth charges. We are surfacing to fix the reactor. We demand that you do not open fire on us." Vostrikov radioed the American submarine.

"This is Captain Aker, request accepted. I can assure you that there will be no aggression on our part. Good luck and see you on the surface." The American captain radioed back.

"Prepare for emergency surfacing." Vostrikov announced to his crew.

"Full speed 26 knots!" Vostrikov ordered.

"50 meters." The navigation officer reported.

"40 meters."

"30 meters."

"Brace for impact." Vostrikov ordered

"Brace for impact!" Polenin repeated Vostrikov's order.

"20 meters!"

"10 meters!" The navigation officer reported before the ship appeared to the surface causing it to shake violently.

"Scope up." Polenin ordered as the periscope came up from the hull. Looking into the periscope Polenin saw a huge armada of US and NATO vessels surrounding them, firing into the sky at the few gunships that tried to harass them.

Polenin reported the various ships and classes above them, causing a few murmurs of concern among the bridge staff.

Vostrikov and his communications officer climbed the ladder to the topside of the sub.

"Sir, the Nimitz are contacting us through light signal. 'K-19, K-19, this is USS Nimitz we intend no harm and are here to assist you. You and your men will not be treated like a POW. Power down your reactor and evacuate your men to the outside of the boat.'" The communication officer said, translating light signal sent from the Nimitz.

Polenin then climbed the ladder and reentered the control room.

"Polenin, give the order, begin general evacuation, keep all essential crew on board and inform the security to not fire upon any unidentified persons. Call up the Nimitz, inform them our reactor is damaged and we need medical assistance as well." Vostrikov ordered from the top deck.

From the Supercarrier Nimitz, a Blackhawk lifted off and flew over to the sub. Hovering above a pair of quick descent ropes uncoiled and dropped down onto the deck, the two other sailors with the Captain, grabbed them and helped the American technicians down.

"Are you the captain of this vessel sir?!" Asked one of the Americans.

"I'm Captain Vostrikov." Vostrikov replied.

"If your reactor really is damaged, we need to get everyone but the bare essential crew off so we can flush it of radiation. And I'm sure you would like some wide open space after being cramped in there." The American shouted.

"Understood, We'll deploy out on some of your RHIB boats and board the Nimitz." Vostrikov answered unsure at first.

"Good, if any of your men has experience with NBC equipment and with your reactor having them helping us would be very much appreciated." The sailor returned as he and his men helped get the wounded Russians out first.

"I'll inform your captain of the suggested personnel, as warning, my political officer and security are destroying sensitive materials. Please do not disturb them, and follow the instructions from my men, they'll lead you to the reactor. And… Thank you for helping us." Vostrikov nodded as he saw American RHIB boats drive towards them.

"No need to thanks us, we would chose you over the aliens anyday." The sailor went off and yelled out orders to the others and they began to slowly descend into the submarine.

The Nimitz was the command and control for the entire fleet, and after the confirmed reports of the Turian gunship being shot down they had also received a report that the pilot had ejected and was struggling to stay afloat in the rough waters, even with some serious inflation equipment on him.

"Take it to the brig, strip it of all its clothing, give it a blanket, and guard it at all times." The captain of the Nimitz ordered as the Turian was being retrieved by another RHIB boat.

"Sir our engineers have been allowed access to the submarine, the captain of K-19 informed them that the political officer and security are destroying sensitive materials, and they have begun evacuation and basic repairs until our boys arrive." One of his crewmen reported.

'I never thought I would live to see us and the Commie are on the same side.' The captain thought, "Excellent, keep out of their way and tell them to do as the Russians say, it's their boat after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **New Nation**

 **Name: Kingdom of Thailand(** **ราชอาณาจักรไทย** **)**

 **Affliation: BLUFOR, Blue Dragon.**

 **Capital: Bangkok**

 **Language: Thai**

 **Military: Royal Thai Armed Forces**

 **Kingdom of Thailand's military arsenal**

 **Logistic**

 **Nuay Yutthagarn (Command squad): A 4 men command infantry armed with M16 and M60 cost 100 points to deploy.**

 **M151: The same as their US counterpart. Cost 100 points to deploy.**

 **UH-1H RTAF: The same as their ROK counterpart.**

 **FOB: The same as every nation.**

 **M35 Cargo: The same as their US counterpart. Cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **CH-47 'Chinook': The same as their BLUFOR counterpart.**

 **Infantry**

 **Thahan-Rab (Infantry): A 15 men squad infantry armed with M16, M72 LAW and M60 'Shorty' SAW. They have shock training and cost 10 point to deploy.**

 **Thahan-Rab'90: The same squad but the M72 LAW and M60 were replaced with the Carl Gustav and FN MAG-58. The MAG-58 in their hand have 30% accuracy and have a firerate of 350 rounds/minute and have CQC capability. Cost 15 points to deploy**

 **Pol-Yingsanupsanun(Fire Support Infantry): A 5 men squad armed with M-44 Recoiless Rifle and M16. The M44 have 14 AP Power and the unit cost 15 point to deploy.**

 **HN-5A: Some of you may ask "Why is a BLUFOR Nation using Chinese MANPAD?!" I don't know either but it seems like they bought it from the Chinese because of the good Sino-Thai relation but whatever. They are 2 men strong squad armed with HN-5A MANPAD and a M16 they cost 5 points to deploy.**

 **Igla-1E: Some of you will ask again "How dafuq is state of the art MANPAD from the USSR is in the hand of a BLUFOR Nation such as Thailand?!" The Thais get some of these export variant of the Igla in the 80's as a debt payment from the USSR. This is the story how they ended up in Thailand but anyway. They are 2 men strong squad armed with an Igla-1E and a M16. The Igla-1E while being 5% less accurate, they do get an extra 1 more HE Power than the original Igla. They cost 15 points to deploy.**

 **M47 Dragon Team: I don't want to write their Thai name because it is incredibly long. (It is Nuay Jaruad Torsoo Rottang Num Vittee in Thai) They are 5 men squad armed with M47 'Dragon' ATGM. The same one used by the US Light Riflemen. It cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **Raksa Dindan (Army Reserve Force Student): A prototype units for Thailand. They are 15 men squad of reserve infantry armed with Type 66. A Thai copy of a Arisaka rifle. The Type 66 have an accuracy of 15%. and a M72 LAW. They are militia trained and cost 5 points to deploy.**

 **Nuay Rop Piset (Special Forces): A 5 men squad armed with HK MP5 Sub Machine gun, Carl Gustav and M60. The unit has elite training and cost 40 points to deploy.**

 **Nuay Rop Piset'90: This squad is the same previous squad but their MP5 and M60 were replaced with FN P90 and FN MAG-58. The P90 have 40% accuracy and fire 300 rounds/minute and their MAG-58 is the same as the one that is used by the Thahan-Rab'90 but it has 45% accuracy now. Cost 45 points to deploy.**

 **Navikkayothin (Royal Thai Marines): A 10 men squad armed with M16, M72 and M60. They are shock trained and cost 25 points to deploy.**

 **Support**

 **M109A5: One of the M109 SPG family this one have 8 HE Power and can fire up to the range of 26,800 meters. They have a GPMG for self defense. They cost 95 points to deploy.**

 **M42 Duster: The same as their Japanese and German counterpart. Cost 15 points to deploy.**

 **M163 VADS: the same as the American's 163 Vulcan. Cost 25 points to deploy.**

 **Type 85 MLRS: Basically a MLRS mounted on an APC Chassis. They have a range of 16,000 meters and use napalm round. Cost 55 points to deploy.**

 **M106: A normal M113A1 armed with 107mm M30 mortar. The M30 have 5 HE Power and can fire up to 3200 meters. Cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **Tank**

 **M41A3: A M41A1 with better fuel capacity and slightly better AP Power. Cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **M48A5: The same as the American Patton. Cost 25 points to deploy.**

 **M60A1 'Rise Passive': A Upgrade to the American 'Rise Patton'. Featured better armor and AP Power. Cost 55 points to deploy.**

 **M60A3 TTS: A upgraded version of the M60A3 feature better offroad speed and AP Power but the armor was reduced. Cost 65 points to deploy.**

 **FV101 Scorpion CVR(T): A Scorpion with better offroad speed and used HEAT round. Cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **Stingray Light Tank: A prototype unit to Thailand. It has a paper thin armor of 4 in the front, 2 on the side and 1 on the top and the rear. But its L7 105mm gun has an AP Power of 19 AP Power make it capable of damaging most of the REDFOR tank in the T-72, T-62 and T-55 family and its speed is very fast at a speed of . It cost 40 points to deploy.**

 **Recon**

 **Thahan-Pranh (Ranger): A 5 men squad armed with Type 56 Assault rifle, Type-69 RPG and RPD machine gun. You may ask "Why are they using REDFOR weapon?" Well, those weapon are once used by the now defunct Communist Party of Thailand. They are shock trained and cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **M151 Recon: A M151 Jeep with very good optics and armed with Mk.19 Automatic grenade launcher. Cost 25 points to deploy.**

 **V-150 Commando: The same as their US counterpart. Cost 30 points to deploy.**

 **Vehicle**

 **M113A1: The troop transport. Same as their US counterpart. Cost extra 10 points to the infantry squad that come with it.**

 **Humvee: Almost the same as the US Humvee but this one has a M240 on it instead of the 50 cal. Cost extra 10 points to the infantry squad that come with it.**

 **M35: The same as their US and Canadian counterpart. Cost 10 extra points to the infantry squad that come with it.**

 **M113 TOW: A M113 fitted with TOW Missile but still retain their 50 Cal. Cost 40 points to deploy.**

 **M113-44: A M113 fitted with a M44 Recoiless rifle. Cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **M151 TOW: The same as their American counterpart. Cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **M16 GMC: A M3 half track armed with quad mount 50 Cal. Cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **LVTP-7: Same as their US and South Korean counterpart. Cost 10 extra points to the infantry squad that come with it.**

 **Helicopter**

 **AH-1F: The same as their American counterpart but they have the tropical camouflage painted on them. Cost 80 points to deploy.**

 **AS550 'Fennec': A French AS550 Helicopter armed with TOW and a 50 cal. Cost 45 points to deploy.**

 **UH-1H 'Huey': The same as their BLUFOR counterpart but they have tropical camouflage painted on them. Cost extra 15 points to the infantry squad that come with it.**

 **UH-60A 'Blackhawk': The same as their US counterpart. Cost extra 25 points to the infantry squad that come with it.**

 **Aircraft**

 **F-16C 'Peace Naresuan': The same with their Peace Pheasant counterpart but with 10% extra ECM (The South Korean get their first F16 in 1986 while the Thai get theirs in 1988). Cost 110 points to deploy.**

 **F-16C 'Peace Naresuan II' The same F16 from the above but were used in ground attack role, 4 of their Sidewinder missiles were replaced with 4 500kg free fall bomb. Cost 115 points to deploy.**

 **F-5T: A ground attack variant of the F-5 armed with twin Pontiac M39 cannon, 2 AIM9J Sidewinder missile and Mk.32 Zuni Rocket pod. Cost 75 points to deploy.**

 **F-5E: An air superiority variant of the F-5 armed with twin Pontiac M39 cannon and 4 AIM-9J Sidewinder missile. It have 10% of ECM and cost 70 points to deploy.**

 **Overview: Thailand have a very weak air defense and artillery but those problem are compensate by a very strong infantry. I designed that Thailand to be BLUFOR's answer to East Germany's infantry forces because the Thahan-Rab have the same level of training as the Mot. Schützen.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Units**

 **Mot. Schützen: I really hate these guy to the bottom of my heart when I'm playing against East Germany. These guy are shock trained, come with a really badass transport like the BMP-2 have CQC capability etc. They have everything they need to become a killing machine.**

 **Syoujyu-Buntai: Japanese line infantry they are a meh with their non 90 self but are really good in their 90s self with some transport that can't be underestimated (The Hachi-Kyu-Shiki is really good for their cost.)**

 **Zhànshì: I never try them personally(I never really play China but I do play Red Dragon with North Korean unit as the majority of the deck.) but by looking at their status. They are just a normal line infantry**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Author's note: Sorry for not uploading for so long. I just finished my midterm exam. thank you guys for watching. please leave comment about the story and Thailand's unit. And if there is some Vietnamese peson out there who can gave me advice about the Vietnamese infantry and their equipment because I don't really know what they use.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Review**

 **Timedraven 117: It's not a jumbled mess, every event will have the effect on the latter part of the story. The problem with World in Conflict and Wargame Red Dragon is the fact that it's huge, only in WIC you have to create a French, German, British, American and the Soviet character, let alone Wargame Red Dragon that add the Warsaw Pact, US's Non-NATO allies, China and North Korea. I want every nation to have at least participate in an event so that they wouldn't be forgotten. Now to the part about unrealism in this story. First, the depth charges. It was extremely easy to find in some random weapon depot, hell the Turian can even produce it themselves. Second, Turian's number. As I say, this story's extremely unrealistic so the Turian's number is at a number of a battlegroup and there is a dreadnought and I think no one in the Turian naval high command would be crazy enough to use them as a patrol vessel. Hope you understand.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian Dreadnought Subjugator, Earth orbit.

Desolas and his senior officer cadre sat in the dreadnought's meeting room, discussing about the present situation on the planet below. The room held a large metal table, with many chairs around it and two gate like entrances guarded with sentries.

"How is the enemy resistant Colonel Decna?" Desolas asked in a serious tone, eyeing each of his officers meaningfully.

"It's ferocious sir, this race is fighting for every inch of ground especially in urban areas. Their armoured fighting vehicles are heavily armed and armored. Our casualties have reached 80,000 and steadily climbing with each hour, and estimates are that we will need to call for reinforcements within a few more days of fighting, we don't have the supplies for even a simple occupation at this point. Estimates say that we would need at least millions of soldiers just to guard the primary supercontinent. We have lost the element of surprise and their military is reorganizing and reallocating to face our landing zones, and turning around to fight us." Colonel Decna reported, reading from a prepared document.

"What about the population? Do they submit to citadel law or not?" Desolas demanded, looking to his lieutenant fiercely.

"Don't even start with them submitting to the citadel law, more than 99% of them do not even speak a language our translators are meant for. This planet's population is extremely hostile in any case, and not just the humans, some places have jungle as ferocious as Invictus and we've made no progress in those areas. Some partisan groups are more organized than certain militaries, especially in the Southern Continents and many of the small islands in the ocean between the supercontinent and the two continuent chain, and what they are doing is devastating to our morale. They fight both like us and at times like the Krogan, to be exact.

Desolas leaned back in his chair, looking at the holographic planet before him he sighed and motioned for attention, "Alright, after deliberation about the report you have given to me, I conclude that this race is extremely hostile, adaptable, and some of their equipment can rival or are even superior to ours. I'm giving you new orders: I'm officially lifting any code of conduct to wage this war. Do whatever you deem necessary to win." Desolas ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian Invasion+4, New York, USA.

The UN meeting room was filled with Soviet and NATO aligned officers and politicians chatting, or more accurately, screaming, "We demand that Warsaw Pact forces stop engaging our forces! We are already engaging an alien invasion!" British representative David Trembley demanded.

"No, we will only do so when you have acquiesced to our reasonable demands that you give us the economic aide we need to survive as a nation." Vladimir Kasyanov said unbreaking of his stance that the rest of the world did not want to supportthe failing, and to western eyes, corrupt, Soviet system.

"So you admit Communism is a failed system? You can't even keep your economy running, let alone advance your military any farther." David asked, insulting all the communist representatives present. After all, in David's eyes, if they had ran their government half competently, then they wouldn't have needed capitalist money in the first place

"Then don't hope for a formal peace treaty." Czechoslovakian representative, Marcel Havelka answered.

"Typical from you, never willing to give an inch when cooperation is required, not even admit you are wrong!" French representative Jaen shouted, causing an uproar among the Warsaw Pact representatives.

"The words from a surrender prone nation such as yours deserves no weight!" the East German representative replied with a clumsy insult.

"Says the mass murderer, who uses the Gestapo's son." French representative Jaen shouted in reply. Causing the East German representative to removes his shoes and throw them at Jaen.

"ENOUGH!" boomed the former US President, Representative Ronald Reagan. He was now an old man, but was more than capable of diplomatic talk, especially for something of this magnitude.

"We are under a goddamn alien invasion, and yet you are still bickering like little children?! People are dying out there, our soldiers are dying, our very way of life is dying! Remember that you are here for a peace talk! Not a match of who can make a better insult!" Reagan screamed in anger, the elderly man in such fury, caused the other leaders to sit down calmly, stunned that one such as him could muster a voice like that.

"Good. Now let's proceed. I know you all want to end this war and concentrate on the aliens attacking us. So I've come with an offer. First: the Warsaw Pact, China, North Korea, and other communist countries who require it will receive economic aid, the amount to be decided upon by an independent panel, in exchange for a peace treaty and labor paid for by us, to repair the damage caused to the US and its allies by the invasion. Second, Both sides will form an alliance against the alien invaders. Third, the Soviet Union, the United States, United Kingdom, France, China and North Korea are to cooperate in turning some of our nuclear arsenal to become a surface to space missile system and prepare for a counter-attack on the alien invader ships. Fourth, we will have very serious talks about reforms within all nations, especially the disgustingly repressive East Germany and North Korea, and with that we will allow reunification with all divided nations, as long as its observed and maintained peacefully by all nations, with free elections. If you would like to dispute that last point, are you afraid that you won't win the elections fairly?" Reagan read his offer to the other representatives, his last comment, not insulting or belittling, but obviously pointed towards those who lacked popular opinion, appealing to their sense of importance.

"This offer is open to all who would join in this new coalition, and its not required for us all to participate, but also included is the withdrawal of any military aide to those who refuse, or renege on their agreement. Any reforms will be gone through by the good people in the UN, and hopefully we can all agree on a system that will make us all happy." Reagan spoke plainly, while he knew this was a tough pill to swallow by the Communist leaders, most of them were dictators or oppressive regimes in many ways, they also knew that their militaries were at the breaking point, and while their NATO counterparts were also hard pressed from the relentless assault by the Warsaw Pact, they had the benefits of close supply lines and stronger economies, while all of their own were greatly extended and on the verge of ruin. In essence, they were held between a rock and a hard place, and no doubt the Americans would use this meeting and their refusal as ample propaganda against them, and their already failing public image at home.

"That sounds unfair for us." the Soviet Representative stated glumly.

"I know it does, but know this, we need you, and you most certainly need us. We either work together, or we die together." the French representative said solemnly.

"It's good enough for us to accept, it was a gamble for my people to even enter the war in the first place, and we make much more money selling to the US. We have no love of the Soviets." Chinese representative, Ming Xihao said as he clapped his hands "The Chinese labor force is big enough to repair every US and Allied city if properly equipped and compensated. And until then we can pump out the goods for war to every nation in need, in the form of lend lease, or in exchange for resources All we need is the resources and equipment to exploit our own and we can triple production."

"We can't say no, our people, if they learned of this, would be upset that the _Americans_ of all people were asking us for a few reforms, and we refused, they would know we are being selfish." Polish representative, Colonel Lukasz Plotecki said stoically.

The whole room then clapped, if hesitantly, for Reagan's proposal.

"It's reasonable, economic aid in exchange for access to a labor force to repair our country. The beginnings of a good relationship." Thai representative, Lieutenant General Pichit said, clapping his hands in approval.

Suddenly a squad of armed guards from the various nations, jogged in and the Polish member whispered something to Lukasz before he left the room, "I have received a report from Danzig. The alien start to indiscriminately execute my people!" Jaruzelski said while he started to dig into the suitcase he brought along.

"Colonel Lakasz please wait." Reagan said to Lukasz who was ready to leave.

"To hell with waiting for the ink to dry, we have a few units that are not engaged, we can send them to help you if you wanted to." stated the Soviet Representative, memories of his own people being slaughtered by the Nazis coming to mind.

"Me and the Polish people would be grateful." the Colonel said gravely. The entire room had fallen silent, they all knew what this meant, so far the aliens had avoided causing such casualties, a turn of this magnitude in strategy was were one step away from using their ships to fire upon their cities.

"Colonel, our air force is tasked to the maximum, however, our airfields are open and have a large amount of ammunition and fuel, all we need is .sufficient SAMs to start picking off the enemy fliers for our forces to refuel and rearm for a coordinated strike to support your forces." The Danish representative said, eager to help as well.

Indeed suddenly their former foes started to offer support, some of it token at best, but others with valuable resources they could allocate to their defense.

The Human Alliance was formed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Danzig, Poland

In the old city of Danzig, the Turians had started rounding up civilians in the cities many public squares, and shot them one by one in an attempt to force the city's garrison to surrender. It had the expected effect from all, including the Turians, of causing more vehement and hostile responses. Now if the civilians didn't run away, they fought back with rocks and bricks, and whatever weapon they could find. While not life threatening at first, as time went on knives and improvised weapons started to show up, assault rifles, machine guns, RPGs, and even technicals started to be seen used by civilians, or more accurately, partisans bearing the standard of the Red guards.

The casualties were mounting at a rate that resulted in the Turians just shooting anything that moved, ending up in more than a few blue on blue deaths, and eventually chaos in their own ranks as units started to refuse to move from their position. Turian discipline, while renowned for their unending limits, was facing with if not morale issues, than moral ones. Hastatim were hand picked for their ability to compartmentalize what they do, the average soldier, some with no more experience and training than 6 months and just sent out, were questioning their officer's orders.

From the shelter of a deserted apartment block, overlooking a market square, Corporal Feliks Kamiński and his squad of Piechota Zmech under the command of the Polish Army reserves watched in shock and anger as the Turians rounded up the civilians they had captured before shooting them one by one and throwing their bodies into the mass pyre.

"No better than the Nazis." One of his men whispered as he saw a Turian soldier dragging a crying girl in her early teenage years by the hair into a line of 4 others.

The Turians raised their weapon and aimed at the civilians, "Stchal!" ordered the Turian squad leader as the Turians soldiers fired their mass accelerator rounds into the heads of the civilians, killing them instantly.

"This is disgusting, they are monsters, no more than that!" Feliks yelled before he rose up from cover and started firing his AKM at the Turians caused them to run for cover.

"Feliks! Wait for the plan!" His sergeant screamed after him, but it was too late.

"Die scum! You are no better than the Nazis! No better than any of those who controlled us for hundreds of years! You Scum! Murderers!" Feliks screamed in now incoherent rage. The rest of his squad, their cover now blown, started to fire from their positions, and the forward assaulters, moved forward from the buildings with rapid speed. More than 30 angry Poles charged the Turians, firing their weapon on the go, before reaching cover and attacking with greater accuracy.

"Enemy infantry! Store front!" Feliks' comrade shouted out on instinct, before he threw a grenade into the building's broken window, killing anyone inside with the pressure wave of the explosion.

Feliks charged for his unarmed people, in a holding pen. Breaking the primitive locking mechanism, he threw open the gate, and people started to pour out by the dozens and grabbing whatever weapons they could, or just fleeing for the side streets."Get out of here or fight! For Poland!" Feliks ordered.

"Enemy platoon 6 o'clock, they're trying to flank us!" Feliks' squad machine gunner reported as he saw about two dozen Turian infantry appeared, behind the squad from the main street.

"MGs, relocate and provide covering fire, everyone, start to pull back, nothing more we can do." Feliks' sergeant ordered, as the unprepared death squad Turians were mercilessly cut down from all around the market square, lacking any cover but the pile of burning bodies they had erected.

"Kriskot! Enzi vi kosh!" ordered the Turian Sergeant, leading the charge foolishly as he was suddenly ripped to pieces by gunfire from the buildings, his armor was not made to withstand the damage inflicted to his body, , crumpling on impact with the large MG rounds, and his shield lasted for seconds before it dropped.

"This is Danzig 3-2 can anyone respond?" Feliks' sergeant tried to radio for support but to no avail. Most of the Polish Army was either on full retreat or had their hands full fighting for survival.

"Corporal! Lookout!" a comrade shouted before he pushed Feliks away from the blast zone of a mortar round that would have costed him his life if he had been hit.

Feliks thanked his comrade before regaining his footing and started to run for the nearest building with the rest of his squad, as they tried to escape the ever tightening noose surrounding them.

"Alright everyone, I just got word, reinforcements from our Soviet allies are inbound, don't die on me! Our people need you breathing." the sergeant ordered, hope in his voice for the first time in a long time. Indeed, Feliks' pained muscles were given renewed strength as he and the last few survivors of the square made it to a building. Unfortunately for them and everyone else in the building, the back door was collapsed with rubble.

"No escape!" one of the civilians, a gaunt looking woman in her late thirties, wailed as she hid near the back with the other unarmed or wounded civilians. Under her arms she held two crying children.

"Hold out guys! Dig your way out, everyone with a gun, hold the front! Please dig quickly!" Among their number of soldiers were a few armed civilians, who had picked up the alien weapons, while the ergonomics were off and often painful, they fired wild bursts of rounds at the enemy, causing them to halt in confusion as their own weapons fired upon them.

"They are closing in!" said the medic, as he tended to a fallen civilian who had taken a pellet to the side, and was writhing in pain. Another civilian came up to take his place a young boy no older than 17, who looked remarkably similar to the young girl from earlier, picked up the alien rifle and began to shoot with wild bursts.

And indeed they were closing in, the Turians, given a established enemy, moved with experience and drilled movements. Like the waves, the first fire team fired suppressing fire while the other half of the team moved up to closer cover. And it was deadly efficient, already half of their defenders were down with wounds or dead. The aliens were one thing and that was accurate and well drilled.

"Never give up, for Danzig, for your families, for Poland!" Feliks encourages those under him, and looking back to the exit, the rubble was partially cleared, and while only large enough for children, the mother was telling her children to go through the hole. "Keep digging! We can make it out of here!" he encouraged, "You can rest later, we can make it!" he continued as he fired his rifle at an exposed alien, toppling him as his head exploded.

Despite the heroic resistance of Feliks and his comrades, the Turian's numbers were inexhaustible it seemed, and they just kept pouring in, with steadily increasing fire resulting in everyone unable to fire back.

The turians took their time though, however it was not enough for the rubble to be cleared for all of them to escape. Their diggers, and the less stalwart civilians had escaped, while the immobile wounded and the soldiers held their rear as one by one the civilian crawled out.

Of the unwounded that remained; himself, the young man, and the squads grenadier. With a dozen bleeding out men and woman holding rifles, and propped up at various points inside the cafe. All of their weapons trained at the entrances.

"Surrender!" demanded one Turian, in barely coherent Polish, probably the only word he understood, before he shot the surrendering pole.

"Look behind you and tell me honestly if you would surrender in our place!" Feliks replied meaningfully to the burning pile of bodies. In the background noise, he could hear the familiar scream of low flying jets.

"Admit. No." the alien said in broken polish, the jets growing louder and the yells of the Turians in their language as boots started to grow fainter compared to the sound of the jets. They heard it too, and they were running for cover, because very suddenly they were out in the open in the middle of an air strike."

"Get behind something solid!" Feliks ordered as he, and everyone that could, got behind tables, chairs, and the bar. In the square, nearly a hundred turians without cover found themselves strafed by a fighter bomber, dropping its payload of incendiary bombs and firing its cannons as it went by, followed by what sounded like helicopters.

When Feliks and everyone that could stand helped their wounded and dying comrades escape the building before they too burned like the Turians. Several had already succumbed to their wounds, and they could be mourned for later, instead he ordered their weapons taken and they took who they could from the building, many of the standing wounded supporting up to two people. In the alley way a few civilians who had escaped still lingered and they rushed to help ease the burden. The medic did what he could with the bandages he had, all the while calling for help on his short ranged radio.

"Feliks, you should go, I'll take care of them, they won't survive if you don't get help." the medic said as he did his best to stop the bleeding in the most critically wounded man. The other civilians started to tear up any cloth that could be found to help.

"You, what's your name?" Feliks asked the young man who still carried the rifle.

"My name is Przemek, sir." He replied numbly, likely in shock from being in an enclosed space with so much gunfire, and more likely, from seeing so much death at once.

Reaching a main road Feliks and his ad hoc fire team rejoiced at the beautiful sight of helicopters flying by, Przemek, raising his rifle and shouting at them in a moment of glee, shouting oaths and well wishes that they kill millions of the invaders.

At the far end of the road, Feliks cried a tear of joy at the sight, three T-80s of Russian origin drove into the road, followed by a swarm of Polish T-55s and SKOT-2A APCs covered by 2 ZSU 23-4 'Shilka'.

"Keep up the tempo! We need to cut them off at the next block!" Ordered the Polish Major as he exited his SKOT-2A and looked at Feliks and his team. "Corporal I assume you're not standing there to admire us. You look like you got something on your mind."

"Yes Major. The square on the other side of these buildings was a execution area, me and my platoon attacked and freed our people. My platoon is scattered, and we have a lot of wounded comrades down this alley. Please they need help sir." Feliks pleads to his superior, nearly crying with joy at the fact that those heros wouldn't die.

Nodding the officer pulled his helmet microphone closer, "SKOT 6-7, report to my position and go down the alley, we got wounded soldiers and civilians." looking up to Feliks he motioned for the man to join him as he walked, "I've just been freshly deployed from the rearguard, I heard bad things coming from the fleeing. From what you and I assume they are all true. Do you have any information you would like to share before we advance further?"

Before he could speak Przemek spoke, "They are monsters, they care not for who they kill, but the ones you should kill first are the ones with yellow diamonds, they are something called Hastatim-" he would have said more if the other man didn't covered his mouth over the youngster for speaking out of turn.

"I'm sorry sir, yes I have some samples of the enemy's technology, and I would be glad to trade them with your men for a hot meal, water, and some ammo." Feliks said good naturedly, "I can also say that the aliens fight with extreme discipline, and while they are armored, some important soldiers like NCOs and technicians wear some form of shield, it doesn't stop explosions or melee though, and half a clip of 7.62 will down them and a shot of 14.5 will blow their heads off. Their weapons are a real problem though, it's like they never reload, and they only pause to let them cool down."

The rest of the vehicles and men continued down the street, the leading tanks peering cautiously around the end of the street while the SKOTs waited patiently to advance, "Excellent, I haven't received much intelligence on the enemy, I want you and your comrades to get in SKOT 6, if you have any tips to relay to the men feel free to advise them." with that he was dismissed and Feliks sighed at the thought of sitting down.

"Hey you there!" said one Soviets VDV as he passed, "That was a pretty close call wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Feliks replied to the elite Soviet soldier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

120 miles Northeast of Wonsan, International Waters, Sea of Japan/ East Sea

An F-15J was being chased by a swarm of Turian Fighters. Under normal conditions, such a thing would mean the death of the lone pilot. In a situation such as this, the pros and cons weighed out evenly to a normal aerial engagement: Death for the lone pilot.

Normally in such a dogfight, the Turian fighters would have killed the Japanese fighter from farther than sight range, but for some reason the fighters had to close the range to a mere kilometer before opening fire on her with their main guns. They also sailed through the air like drunken hippos, not made for in atmosphere flight in mind. But they numbered at a dozen and she was definitely not the man in the MiG.

"This is Dagger 1-3, they're on my tail. I can't shake them! Request immediate support, anyone!" reported the F-15J's pilot as she dumped another flare in an attempt to evade a missile coming at her aircraft. Thankfully the missile followed the flare like a good little bastard and exploded harmlessly.

Once again the next Turian fighter began to fire its cannon at her, spraying wildly at the dodging and much more agile human made jet. They were getting better, as they ground down her fuel reserves and slowly caught up to her. She could use her afterburners to keep up the speed but if she did she ate more of her fuel. Praying to a variety of spirits, or just to anyone that listened to her, she continued to dodge, until one lucky shot clipped her right Aileron, and caused a portion of it to break off.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Reported the F-15J's pilot. "I'm at 25% fuel, My airelon is damaged, my maneuvering is reduced and I'm losing altitude by the tens of meters with each bullet fired at me! Help, anybody!"

The Turian pilot, upon seeing the F-15J losing altitude and having its mobility hampered severely, flew directly behind her. The pilot thought it was all over, saying her last final prayers to the kami when suddenly a missile slammed into the Turian fighter and transformed it into a ball of flames and shrapnel.

"Thank you!" commented the pilot as she saw 2 Chinese SU-27SK and 3 North Korean MiG-29s fly in and engage the Turians with their missiles and cannons. It seemed the turians made the critical error of tunnel vision, where a pilot loses consciousness of their surroundings and focus on a target. And combined with the extremely close range from which the fighters attacked from, barely 500 meters and emerging from a cloud bank, they had no warning to the surprise.

While the Turians were busy fighting the Chinese Sukhoi. A North Korean MiG closed in on the Japanese F-15J from the side and contacted the pilot.

"Attention Japanese Aircraft; this is 1st Lieutenant Kim-Min-Woo of the Korean People's Airforce. I am guiding you to an airstrip near Wonsan, please give us the aircraft's status and fuel." requested the North Korean pilot.

"My aircraft is losing altitude, but it's manageable for the destination, my right wing is in really bad shape, HUD is down, but I still have enough fuel to reach Wonsan." replied the Japanese pilot as she gave the status of her aircraft to the North Korean.

"Min-Woo copies all, in that case you won't have to make an emergency landing, but from the sound of your maneuvers you may have broken something in your craft, so be prepared. Set your course to 270 and follow me." the North Korean pilot replied before he escorted the damaged F-15J to the airbase.

But the Turians wouldn't let them go that easy, a Turian fighter breaks off from the battle with the Chinese Sukhoi and engage in a dogfight with the North Korean MIG-29 escorting the damaged F-15J, both of whom broke off in drilled fashion that would make both their teachers proud.

"I'll bait him, you come in from behind." The more wounded F-15 shouted out as the pilot made an over elaborate turn that screamed easy target to the Turian.

In the meantime, the North Korean pilot used the MiG-29's high maneuverability to outmaneuvered the Turian fighter before finish it off with its cannon from behind, as it struggled to line up a shot. Unfortunately in its last seconds it decided to spray and pray, and while most shots from the burst missed, one managed to impact directly into the fuselage, damaging the F-15's landing gear.

The MiG then returned to escort the damaged F-15J as the two pilots flew in silence until they reached the airstrip, "Now would be a good time to inform you that my front landing gear is inoperable, It has been entirely blown off." The Japanese pilot said, breaking the unspoken radio silence with the North Korean wingman.

"This is ground control to unidentified aircraft." The flight control radioed the North Korean pilot. "Identified yourself or we'll shoot you down."

"Flight control this is Lieutenant Min-Woo, I am escorting a damaged F-15J with me, prepare for an emergency landing." The North Korean pilot replied to flight control.

"Wonson Flight Control Copies all. Good luck and stay safe, we have fire suppression teams on standby." flight control replied as the ground crews scramble to their position.

"Dagger 1-3 reduce your speed down to 50 km per hour. The airstrip is unpaved so you have to be careful, I don't want to have done that all for nothing. Good luck." the North Korean pilot explained as he pulled his MIG-29 away from the other jet, giving the pilot ample room to prepare to land.

"Roger, reducing speed to 50. Closing in." Replied the Japanese pilot as she closed in on the runway, slowing her speed and pulling her nose up so that her rear wheels would impact first. If she did this right she could keep her balance on them alone long enough to not break her jet into pieces.

Gently, or as gentle as a multi ton fighter jet could on unpaved airstrip, the fighter rolled down the strip, slowing its speed even more as finally the front end tipped forward and started to scrape along the ground with ear splitting screeches. Slowly it slid to a halt three quarters of the way down the line. Stopping dead, the pilot was breathing in and out deeply, hearing her breath uncomfortably close in her helmet. She was still alive, her fuel hadn't ignited, and her bird was still in one piece.

Chuckling in a bit of stoned glee that she was still alive she looked up to her canopy to see a North Korean ground crew knocking on her cockpit, "Hey, you in there! Are you still alive?"

The pilot raised a thumb up in affirmative as she slowly processed that she was still breathing, her chuckling dying down to a low chortle.

"Good, we'll get you out. Welcome to Wonsan." The North Korean replied as the Chinese and North Koreans started to land after her, having caught up to her after their leisurely flight back to the airstrip.

The North Korean ground crew allowed Dagger 1-3 to pop open the canopy before pulling the pilot out of the crashed F-15J and began to give what medical aid they could to the exhausted pilot, "Heh, can't feel my legs after that bumpy ride." she commented in japanese as one of the men helped her along with her arm around his shoulder.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, of which she got to spend one laying down on a bench, they began to rush her to the airbase's hospital on a stretcher, allowing her to slowly take off her flight helmet. The last thing she saw before she became unconscious was a doctor giving her an oxygen mask.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the Japanese pilot woke up, she found herself lying on a hospital bed with an old doctor sitting next to her, "You were asleep for almost a day, the anesthetic did a fine job on you. You're going to be dizzy for a few days because of its side effects."

"Wait, you can speak Japanese?" The Japanese pilot asked aloud, quite puzzled at why a korean, especially North Korean, would be speaking Japanese. The Koreans, rightfully, hated the Japanese.

"I was born during the Japanese occupation so I can speak Japanese." The doctor answered. That would place his age at at least in his 60s, if he was old enough to learn that much Japanese. Now that was surprising, but she didn't question a friendly face.

"That aside, you are very lucky, you pulled so many blood vessels with those sharp turns, that we are genuinely surprised you haven't got a brain aneurysm. You also broke your right foot, and sprained your left arm in the landing. Quite lucky it was not worse, you could have disocated your spine, or broken your pelvis if you had been moving any faster." The doctor said as he looked out of the window to the meagre skyline of outer Pyongyang.

"When can I get out of here?" The Japanese pilot asked.

"At least a month." he said gravely. Continuing to look out over the skyline.

"A-a month, why?" The Japanese pilot asked sadly. She knew why, he just explained it, she would be lucky to fly again if this were peacetime, but her country, no, her world needed her in the air.

"Look, if I were you, I would also want to get out as soon as possible. North Korea is still not the most friendly place for foreigners, but you have to understand: Your wounds are not yet healed, you need to wait until the wound is healed, and then go through therapy, and even then you may have to use a cane for the rest of your life." the doctor explained.

The door suddenly slide open by a North Korean officer, "Doctor, we need to talk." he said, nodding to the pilot as he held the door open for the elderly man.

"We will speak more, I need to ensure you have received no concusions, such things are always lingering." The doctor said before he lefts the room. The Japanese pilot, with her curiosity, decided to quietly scoot to the door to hear what the doctor and the officer were talking about, she understood a little bit of Korean thanks to the lessons they taught her during her time as a flight cadet.

"The party commission is very angry with your decision to help the Japanese, they say that you had betrayed the motherland and her people." The officer explained, annoyed, but not directed at the old man, probably annoyed at the fact he was relaying such menial message, and the content of the message.

"Isn't the hostility ceased already?" the doctor asked back, using his elderly status to inflect a bit of tone in his voice.

"Yes it has, but the hard liners within the party still believe in our triumph over the capitalists." He spat out the word 'triumph', she knew why, the DMZ that had marked the border between the north and south had never moved an inch into South territory. Despite North Korea reducing Seoul to rubble, like had always been threatened, they could never push back the more technologically advanced Japanese, Americans, and South Koreans who fought them, the DMZ is turned into a massive meet grinder where nobody can brake the deadlock, despite reinforcements from China and the USSR, mostly due to the upper leadership from North Korea being hopelessly out of date. Their soldiers fought well and honorably, but their lack of training, and poor equipment, meant they were repulsed by the more mobile NATO who claimed masterful tactical positions on the hills before the Chinese arrived a few months earlier, when they finally deigned to declare war on the US when the USSR attacked the US from Seattle.

"I don't give a damn about those hard liners, and I know neither does you or anyone else, it's a doctor's duty to help the patients regardless of race, nationality, religion, affiliation and class. Or is that now unpatriotic in the views of our dear leader's son?" The doctor replied venomously. Now this was almost unheard of, but from his age, and likely social position as a doctor, she should expect that he had not bought in full the crap the Ministry of Propaganda released. He was old enough to have fought alongside Kim Il Sung himself, and even taken part in the Korean war. He was old enough and high enough in the social ladder to remember a different time.

For a moment the officer was speechless, she could imagine his mouth gaping like a fish, "I wish you a good luck then, I must leave." he finally said, speechless.

"Please do not disturb me with such trash next time. I have much more important duties to attend to then listen to a corrupt party member complain." The doctor said in farewell to the officer before he started to walk down the hallway to reach the room at the end of it.

' _Shit, he is coming back. I better return to the bed_.' thought the Japanese pilot before scooted back to the bed.

When the doctor entered the room the woman busied herself by looking out over the skyline of the city, its four lane highways devoid of any vehicles, its concrete buildings forlorn looking, its great monuments better maintained than the average peasant. But was that her own people's propaganda talking? Were the Korean people truly so oppressed? The government so corrupt? She would need to do some reevaluations of her preconceptions of North Korea.

This happen all over the Earth, BLUE and RED soldiers assisting or helping each other, Americans and Soviets, Chinese and Japanese, North Korean and South Korean, East German and West German, Czechoslovakian and French. The world formed a united front against the Turians. Even in places where normal tensions would result in violence, there was someone new who was fighting them, and the enemy of your enemy was your friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **New Nation**

 **Name: Socialist Republic of Vietnam (** _ **Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam)**_

 **Affliation: REDFOR, Red Dragon**

 **Capital City: Hanoi**

 **Language: Vietnamese**

 **Military: Vietnam People's Army**

 **Socialist Republic of Vietnam's Military Arsenal**

 **Logistic**

 **Dội lệnh (Command Squad): A 5 men command squad armed with Type-56 (The same as Chinese QBZ-56-I) and PKM. Cost 100 points to deploy.**

 **UAZ-469: The same as their REDFOR counterpart. Cost 100 points to deploy.**

 **BMP-2K: A BMP-2 that is capable of capturing a sector. Cost 135 points to deploy.**

 **ZIL-131: The same as the ZIL-130 but come can carry 50 more supply. Cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **MI-8 Cargo:**

 **Infantry**

 **bộ binh cơ giới (Motorized Infantry): A 15 men squad armed with Type-56, RPG-7 and PKM. They are regular trained and cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **nhóm hỗ trợ hỏa (Fire Support Team): A 5 men squad armed with Type-56 and SPG-9 Recoiless rifle. Cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **Strela-3: The same as their Soviets counterpart. Cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **Konkurs: A 5 men squad armed with Type-56 and Konkurs ATGM. Cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **Igla: Same as their Soviets and North Korean counterpart. Cost 15 points to deploy.**

 **lính thủy (Marines): A 15 men squad armed with Type-56, RPG-7 and PKM Machinegun. They are shock trained and cost 25 points to deploy.**

 **lính thuy'90: The same as the previous unit but it was rearmed with AK-74,**

 **RPG-29 and RPK-74 SAW. Cost 30 points to deploy.**

 **Dac Cong (Vietnamese Special Forces): A 20 men squad armed with AKS-74U, RPG-29 and RPD SAW. They are elite trained and cost 40 points to deploy.**

 **Support**

 **2S1 'Gvozdika': The same as their Soviet counterpart.**

 **2S3 'Akatsiya': The same as their Soviet counterpart.**

 **BM-21: The same as the rest of REDFOR.**

 **ZSU-23-4 'Shilka': The same as the Soviet Afganesky. Cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **S-75 Dvina: A SAM launcher mounted on a chassis of the T-55 and thus it have 7 Armor on the front, 4 on the side and 3 on the rear. It carries 5 missile that have an accuracy of 40% but have an HE power of 10.**

 **S-125 Neva/Pechora: The same as the North Korean Pöngae-2.**

 **2K12 Kub: The same as their Warsaw Pact counterpart.**

 **Tanks**

 **T-34/85: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **T-55A: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **T-55AM: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **T-55AM2PB: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **T-72: The same as their REDFOR counterpart**

 **T-72M: Like their North Korean counterpart. Cost 45 points to deploy.**

 **T-72M1: The same as their East German counterpart**

 **Recon**

 **Biên phòng Việt Nam (Vietnam Border Defense Force): A prototype unit of Vietnam. They're 5 men squad armed with AK-47, RPG-2. They have good optics and are militia trained and cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **UAZ-469: The same as their REDFOR counterpart. Cost 20 points to deploy**

 **Mi-2: The same as the rest of REDFOR**

 **BRDM-1: Like the rest of the REDFOR**

 **BRDM-2: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **Viet Cong: A prototype unit to Vietnam. They are 5 men squad armed with**

 **AK-47, RPG-7 and RPD. They are elite trained, have exceptional optics and cost 35 points to deploy.**

 **Vehicles**

 **ZSU-57-2: The same as the rest if the REDFOR.**

 **SU-100: The same as their Chinese and North Korean counterpart. Cost 15 points to deploy.**

 **BRDM-2 Konkurs: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **BRDM-2 Malyutka: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **BTR-60PB: The same as their REDFOR counterpart.**

 **BTR-70: The same as their Soviets and East German counterpart.**

 **Helicopters**

 **Mi-4: The same as the rest of the REDFOR**

 **Mi-8: The same as the rest of the REDFOR**

 **Mi-8 Gunship: The same as their North Korean counterpart.**

 **Mi-24: The same as their North Korean counterpart.**

 **Fighters/Bombers**

 **MiG-21MF: The same as their East German counterpart.**

 **SU-22: A SU-22 armed with NR-23 cannon and 4 1000kg bomb, they had 15% ECM and cost 105 points to deploy.**

 **J-5: The same as their Chinese counterpart but rearmed with 4 250 kg bombs.**

 **J-6: The same as North Korean F-6**

 **J-7: The same as North Korean F-7B.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. My Gate fanfiction did a fine job on distracting from the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Turian Invasion+7, Japanese Hatsuyuki Class Destroyer, JDS Isoyuki, Human Naval Battle Group 1, Flotilla 1, South China Sea.

The bridge was full of crew and officers. The fleet had been ordered to move in to provide air support for the Thai and Vietnamese forces defending Bangkok, which was being sieged by the Turians.

The combined fleet was comprised of vessels from half a dozen various nations, including China, Japan, USA, and the USSR. The various vessels formed up in mixed units, the Soviet ships, with their large amounts of firepower were placed at the flanks. the USA's small escort Carriers and one larger super carrier provided air support in the center, while the various asiatic powers made up the bulk of destroyers and support ships.

The sonar operator, upon finding something, spoke out in alarm, "Unknown signal detected, 36 kilometers North of us, enemy submersible!" The operator reported aloud to the captain, as he spotted a distinctive blip and heard its sound. He began to sound off the exact degree and positioning then.

The captain began giving a flurry of orders after a moment's pause, gently picking up the intercom microphone he stated calmly, "All hands man your battle stations. Communications, contact the other flotillas, we have identified enemy vessels. Prepare to fire the ARSOC, this is not a drill!"

"Enemy is closing in at the speed of 20 knots, we will be within their range in 20 minutes." the tactical officer reported, staring intently into his computer screen and calculator.

"Fire when ready!" The captain ordered as the Isoyuki fired the ARSOC a few seconds later, sending the missile into the water and propelling it towards the Turian submarine.

The submersible, in actually was barely worth the name, it was barely made to be three meters underwater. A thin cheaply made hull and relatively lightly armed.

"Impact in 3...2...1...mark!" The weapons operator counted down before a huge explosion rocked the water, sending debris and black smoke onto the surface.

"Enemy destroyed...wait, 15 more sonar contacts, enemy submarines!" The sonar operator reported to the captain as 15 more dots appeared on the sonar screen.

"Fire at will!" The captain ordered as the Isoyuki started to load and fire another ARSOC alongside the six other ships in their flotilla. They were thankfully very far out of the estimated range of any torpedoes, but not so much for cruise missiles.

The Turians, as soon as their fleet closed the distance, fired their missiles at the flotilla. Their first victim was the Chinese Destroyer 'Hefei'. Of the dozens of missiles, one punched through the defensive fire and then her hull, the subsequently huge explosion rocked the surrounding ships, and split the Chinese vessel in half. Undoubtedly the missile had hit their ammunition magazine.

"Send a rescue vessel to search for survivors!" Isoyuki's captain ordered as an afterthought, as the motor boat was speeding around and sent to rescue the Hefei's surviving sailors.

"Radar has spotted 250 UFOs heading for us, one the size of a destroyer!" The radar operator reported, as predicted a Turian frigate, escorted by more than 200 fighters appeared through the cloud cover and started firing at the fleet. The US Aircraft Carrier was already scrambling its F-14s and 18s to intercept the incoming fighters, resulting in a huge air battle. And soon aircraft from the surrounding flotillas started to join the fight as well.

"Captain! Enemy Subs are firing torpedoes!" the sonar operator reported amidst the chaos.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The Isoyuki's captain ordered, resulting in the ship dodging a barrage of torpedoes which went wide of the rest of the flotilla.

A wing of Turian fighters fired missiles at the Isoyuki and its cohorts, but the dozens of Phalanx CIWS managed to intercept them all on time, resulting in a spectacular fireworks show, that under different circumstances would be considered pretty. the missiles were shredded by the quick acting missile defense much to the relief of all the sailors.

"Firing Missiles!" The weapons officer yelled as the Isoyuki fired a Sea Sparrow missile at a Turian fighter, turning it into a ball of flames, scattering its debris in a cone across the ocean surface.

The Turian frigate, fired its mass accelerator cannon at a Soviet Krivak Class frigate, obliterating the vessel as it was cracked in half instantly, killing all hands on board. An F-14 in retaliation fired an AIM-54 at the frigate, but the missile couldn't penetrate the ablative armor for effect.

A pair of British Harriers thundered in from behind and fired their own AIM-9 missiles at the frigate but they could do little as they were swatted from the air by GARDIAN laser fire.

"Ready the cruise missile! Fire on my mark!" A Soviet Typhoon Class submarine captain ordered, as he punched the activation code into the ship's command console.

"Ready for firing sequences!"

"Fire!" the Soviet captain ordered before the crew pressed the launch button, sending a cruise missile meant for distances of hundreds of miles, speeding towards the Turian frigate barely a few kilometers away. The frigate was never made for an impact such as that, from a rocket propelled missile, the warhead drilled halfway into the hull, and then detonated explosively with a full tank of fuel. It formed a swirling vortex of blue dust as the ship slowly lost its anti gravity and fell from the sky in a burning wreck.

"Enemy fighter craft are retreating!" The Isoyuki's radar operator shouted out in joy to the captain, as the enemy fighters and submarines started to withdraw. Now giving easy targets to the longer than sight missiles, and the fighter craft to run them down and mop them up.

"JDS Isoyuki, this is the USS George Washington, we request that you patrol the area and eliminate any remaining sea and aerial threats, we will provide close air support for Bangkok." the US captain radioed the Japanese captain.

"Understood USS George Washington, Isoyuki out." the Japanese captain replied as 2 F-18s, armed with laser guided bombs, took off from the carrier and flew into the sky, their destination Bangkok. Soon they were joined by the remaining aircraft having finished rearming and refueling, from half a dozen flotillas like their own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bangkok, Thailand

Bangkok had been turned into a fortress by joint Vietnamese and Thai forces, when the Turians first invaded the planet. The Turians thought they could capture the city in a day, used to more disorganized pirate settlements and forts, but the urban environment proven to be lethal and unending even with indiscriminate bombardment and artillery strikes.

Sniper and machine guns nests were in every building, tanks swiftly became useless in this environment as they suffered heavy losses from mines and AT teams. The Turian offensive ground to a halt in the face of such stiff resistance. Because while the defenders had what seemed to be unlimited reserves, the Turians had very finite numbers that were rapidly succumbing to injury and disease in the tropical climate.

Private Siripa Chlasin cursed her luck as she walked through an alley, yesterday the Turians started using poison gas on the defenders, most of her comrades were either dead or missing when they got separated in the middle of a gas attack. The Turians didn't fare much better after that, the gas they used caused extremely slow painful deaths, not suited for human physiology. Command authorised their own mustard attacks with artillery. The Turian command center was supposedly covered in a thick bank of mustard and nerve gas, and under continuous gas and artillery bombardment.

"This is Foxtrot 5-9 does anyone copy?" She used her radio in the faint hope the signal would cut through all the crap that was battle comms, praying for help but there was no response from anyone except static and the snatches of people fighting desperately.

She was walking in the middle of a thick smoke bank when she saw movement in front of her. She immediately raised her M16 in response.

"Who's there?!" She demanded, firing a warning shot only to receive a retaliatory shot from the smoke.

"Wait, that's an AK!, The aliens don't use AKs." She said to herself and she stood up only to be pinned down by machinegun fire.

' _Damn, I have to do something to make them know that I'm human._ ' She thought as she took cover behind the wreck of an M48 Patton to evade the incoming fire.

After a moment of thought, she took out a white handkerchief she kept on her body, and attached it to the tip of her rifle. Takign a deep breath, she stood from her cover and started to wave it in the air.

"Hold your fire!" She heard shouted in clear Vietnamese, as a pair of Vietnamese soldiers in gas masks appeared through the smoke, and aimed at her with their AKs.

"Friendly!" One yelled out as an all clear, escorting her through the cloud into a ruined department store. Inside, more than 20 Vietnamese and Thai soldiers were aiming outside, through the windows on the second floors. Or resting fitfully on a makeshift bed made of clothes and soft objects.

"Which unit are you from?" a Thai lieutenant asked, guarding the door holding a clipboard and pencil.

Siripa slung her M16 on her back before answering, "35th Infantry 6th company, 5th squad, how about you?"

"Mostly the Chantaburi Marine Regiment, we also got a few stragglers from units across the city. Come here, I'll let you in on our mission." the marine said, before walking into the sleeping room, where the man on look out woke up his compatriots.

The marine pulled out a map from his backpack, and set it out on a table for everyone to get a look, "Alright, the aliens have established an air defense site on the bank of the river Chao Phraya, 2 klicks north from here. Aircraft can't enter the area until we take them out. I've just been informed by command we are the closest unengaged force. If we do this then I can call in a helo for evac and some peace and quiet." tthe lieutenant explained as he pointed out on the map how they would reach the river bank.

"We were told to expect fierce enemy resistance, here, here, and here, and the enemy garrison is estimated to be 15, with the resistance made up of bird fireteams and snipers. So check those corners, if you need a mirror on a stick we got a lot of extras here. Most of them have weak shields, and a few of them, the technicians, have some sort of energy armor. Any questions? Alright, we are moving out." after a few more minutes of preparations, with Siripa eating a ration bar and getting a few mirrors just in case, they left the building in teams of 5, moving carefully through the rubble and buildings.

"Shit it's starting to rain. Anybody have an IR camera or sight?" a Vietnamese soldier asked as he led the squad forward, checking his corners cautiously, with dulled down hand mirrors, stolen from the department store.

"I have one." a Thai soldier replied quietly, carefully passing it to the Vietnamese man. The IR camera was a very expensive civilian model, likely worth thousands of dollars and more than likely looted from a store as well. The Vietnamese soldier, after spending a minute checking the corner, was finally satisfied and took the camera. Using its zoom function he leaned around the corner, checking the problem spots.

"Clear!" the Vietnamese man whispered in a sharp voice, as he continued to keep watch with the infrared camera.

After about 20 minutes of similar actions, with not even a civilian to disturb them, they reached the river bank. There the Turians had established a small air defense site, and what appeared to be a command post, as a counter method to humanity's growing total atmospheric supremacy.

"Intel was way off. 35 hostiles spotted, two machine gun nests, one on the roof of that dock tower, and there in that warehouse second floor. I also see a tank, hover model, not the IFV." a Vietnamese private reported as he pointed his finger at the location of the Turian machine gun nests.

The Thai lieutenant sighed, "Alright here's the plan, ATGM team, you take out the tank when it shows it's side. I want snipers to go up this office building and on that building that has the view of the entry boulevard, provide covering fire and don't let them flank us, try not to fire until we learn if they have any snipers or not. The rest follow me, I want a five meter spread, Viet and Thai in separate squads, provide covering fire as one team advances." The Vietnamese squad leader explained as the Snipers ran to their buildings, and the ATGM team setup their M47 Dragon on the bipod once they reached the next floor of the building they were on.

After a few tense minutes, the Dragon gunner reported in, "Enemy sighted! Waiting for confirmation." The Dragon's operator's palms were growing sweaty as the tension mounted, holding the Turian tank in his sight.

"Fire!" The Vietnamese squad leader ordered after getting confirmation everyone was in position. The ATGM fired, the warhead flying straight and true for the tank, stabbing through its kinetic barriers with hardly a ripple and struck its side armor, piercing its element zero core, and blowing it up killing anyone inside.

"Krishkot!" a Turian soldier yelled in alarm as he and his comrades jumped into cover, before starting to fire blindly at the source of the guided missile. Having attacked with total surprise, the joint Thai and Vietnamese teams exploded from cover in the confusion.

"Weapons free!" the Vietnamese squad leader ordered, the human soldiers opened fire on the Turians with everything they had. The MGs tearing into the Turians who believed themselves safe from fire milliseconds before they were struck. Their shields only barely saving a few of them, several Turian soldiers fell in pain or death.

"Sniper team 1! Take out the machine gun!" the Thai squad leader ordered as he fired the M203 grenade launcher under his M16 at the MG nest in the docking tower, destroying the gun, killing its operator, and bringing the ramshackle structure down around its remains.

A Turian soldier, more out of sheer luck than actual skill, sprayed rounds from his SMG, one of them hit the ATGM operator's chest, killing him, leaving his loader to mourn over his friend's loss.

"He's hit! He's hit! There's so much blood!" loader yelled in dismay, trying desperately to apply pressure to the wound, not realizing his lifelong friend was dead.

From the office building, the Vietnamese MG gunner readjusted his PKM at a Turian soldier attempting to throw a disc grenade, killing him. In death the Turian soldier half threw the disc, falling short of its target and landing behind a bench with a trio of Turian soldiers behind it. One of them had a moment to pray it wasn't primed before it exploded, shredding them, then cryo freezing the wounds it inflicted, killing all of them instantly

In the middle of the firefight, an F/A-18 emerged from the weeping clouds above, hoping to have his moment of glory with a bombing run, only to be shot down by the Turian's automatic missile defense system.

The Vietnamese demolitions expert, now with an open shot, fired an RPG-7 at the missile battery, hopefully wrecking the electronics enough to put it out of commission permanently.

"The enemy is weakened, move up!" the Thai lieutenant ordered in a fit of battle lust, as he and his men, including the Vietnamese, charged the remaining Turians.

The Turians, disheartened by the loud war cry, and the sudden loss of their defense objective, were broken, but even in defeat the Turians maintained their discipline, as the experienced veterans laid down covering fire, downing a full quarter of their attackers with wounds or death. At the same time they tried to pull back into the maze of their command post.

When the forward fire teams got close to the Turians, the humans in a burst of speed sprinted close with drawn blades, engaging in a melee battle with the Turians.

Siripa among the leading edge, closed to a Turian, firing several burst from her M-16 at a Turian soldier emptying her clip, but the shield deflected the bullets. The Turian in response grappled with the woman, getting an iron grip on the M-16 before prying the weapon away and tossing it away. With the advantage he jabbed her in the unprotected kidneys, kneed her in her open stomach, and pulled her up suddenly and wrapped his arm around her chest and arms, finally drawing a nasty serrated blade nearly a foot long.

"Back!" The Turian demanded as he made to back away from the humans. The others hesitated, both for their allies sake and her gender. In the heat of battle, natural instincts to protect her were holding strong.

"Take the sho-" Siripa attempted to yell, but was cut off when the Turian smacked her in the head with the blade's flat end, drawing blood.

"You heard her, she's willing to take the shot. Hey Viet, you shoot her, your gun can over penetrate." The Thai lieutenant said as he cycled the bolt on his M16, ready to fire. He was bluffing of course, he was hoping the sniper would take the shot, just a few degrees more to the left. The Turian was pretty short, making it so that even a girl could fully cover the alien.

Sripa was preparing for the worst, particularly the pain of being shot, when suddenly everyone heard the sound of helicopters nearby. The next moment the crushing pressure across her chest was relieved with a crack, the Turian had been shot dead by a sniper aboard an American Blackhawk.

Expertly, the Americans on the Blackhawk rapelled down to the ground and secured the landing zone as the helicopter gently landed after them.

"Hey!" Called out the Blackhawk's crew chief, speaking in barely coherent Thai, "We are here to pick you up, get in!" he yelled as several Hueys and Mi-8 landed on the river bank disgorged their load of fresh soldiers, and let the exhausted asian soldiers on.

"You look like you've just gone through hell," the crew chief said conversationally as he tended to Siripa's wounds with a medical kit.

"I heard that the aliens used chemical weapons, is it true?" the Blackhawk pilot asked, bringing them above the building line to see three Chinese Il-76 fly in formation, dropping paratroopers along the way.

"It's true, a pocket of gas 1 mile south my whole squad is laying face first, wiped out without even time to put on their gas mask." Siripa answered sadly, showing the near dozen dog tags of her fallen comrades to the pilot.

"Sorry about that, they're gonna pay for it I'm sure. Scuttlebutt says we're launching an all out counter-offensive in the next 3 days. Gonna make Bangkok look like a field exercise." The pilot replied as the helicopter took off and disappeared into the rain heavy clouds, revealing nearly a hundred aircraft of all nations flying in support of the city.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stuttgart, West Germany

"What is the meaning of this Malashenko!?" Romanov demanded when he saw Malashenko and Parker standing beside each other. He was still extremely angry with the man for killing his own uncle for trying to save them. And he was bitter that the man had survived the siege of Seattle.

Henrik and Krüger were standing behind Romanov, their units had been redeployed from Leipzig when they heard that the Scandinavian forces had taken ownership of the route from Denmark all the way to Leipzig. This allowed their units to make the train ride to join up with the Czech and Polish units on their way to the city of Stuttgart.

"I'm just following the party's orders Romanov, 'Stop firing at NATO forces and fight the aliens'." Malashenko answered plainly, pointing at the flagpole where the Soviet and NATO flags were flying alongside each other, above them flew the UN flag, the de facto Human Alliance flag for now.

"You killed Colonel Orlovsky for trying to save his men's life! You called him a traitor, but what you're doing is even more than betrayal, it's defection!" Romanov screamed in a fit of fury as he pulled out his sidearm out of its holster and aimed it at Malashenko. Parker pulled out his Beretta, and Henrik and Krüger held their weapons at the ready but not pointing it at any one side, yet. This nearly chained to have all of the nearby soldiers reach for their weapons

Both sides were on the edge of firing, when suddenly a cloud of yellowish green gas appeared, causing the nearest soldiers to start coughing violently in horrendous pain.

"Oh gott. GAS! GAS! Masks on!" an East German corporal yelled in alarm on the base's intercom, and soon automatically everyone started to parrot his last sentence as everyone started to put on gas masks and running from the green mists to get more full body NBC gear just like what their instructors had taught them.

"Get them to the medical bunker!" a Canadian soldier shouted as he pulled up in an NBC M35 truck and the soldiers with the gear started to move and get those affected by the gas with neutralizing agents.

Several unfortunate men were already succumbing to the gas' affects, those who were overly exposed in the first few seconds or didn't put their masks on in time were either killed or pulled into shelter by their comrades.

After nearly 10 minutes of the gas attack, the Turians started to bombard the city from orbit. At first only using their frigates, then two cruisers targeting suspected command centers while the frigates bombed everything.

It had been feared this would happen, mostly that someone would get desperate enough to use nuclear weapons, but a block of metal moving half a light second was just as devastating. The one advantage the city's inhabitants had was that everyone had built a bomb shelter, and the military bases even had functional nuclear shelters. But while they were built for a single bomb, many of the shelters collapsed in the face of constant bombardment.

In the face of such power men and woman did what they could do. Pray, and hope. And as the bombardment lifted, tens of thousands of soldiers emerged from their bunkers and returned to their combat positions just in time, even while the frigates continued selective bombardment.

"Enemy infantry 11 o'clock!" a Polish soldier yelled in alarm when he saw dozens of Turian soldiers in their full body hard suits charge in from one of dozens of assault shuttles descending the sky, and started firing at the humans.

"Return fire!" Parker ordered as newly rebranded Human Alliance troops, formerly of NATO, started firing at the Turians, killing a few and sending the shock legion company scattering for cover.

"What are you waiting for _tovarishi_? Open fire!" Romanov ordered and Warsaw Pact troops started returning fire as well. "Henrik, Krüger, Jarek, lead your squads and go on the church, clear the path of any hostiles you find. I want a commands post set up, and a radio tower established."Romanov ordered and the three commanders immediately rallied their forces and ran to the church a block away.

Climbing up to the top of the bell tower, Jarek's engineers starting to set up a makeshift radio antenna in the tower alongside Henrik and Krüger's men, who started to fire their heavy weapons from any hole in the crumbling church.

"Enemy tank!" Henrik's spotter reported from the church tower. Henrik ordered his AT teams to move and engage it, watching as one pair moved with professional zeal, unslinging their RPGs. Firing the weapons their rockets were deflected by the kinetic barrier, but the secondary explosion of molten metal moving at relativistic speeds started to burn and bubble the metal armor slowly. the Turians spotted the church, and started firing at them with their coaxial MGs.

"Eat this you space lizards!" Jarek yelled, leading a trio of his men out and holding molotov cocktails. a fool's hope to be sure if he hoped to hurt the tank, but a perfect distraction. The Aliens inside didn't pay much notice until Jarek gave a heave with his men and covered the tank in burning oil and napalm. Blinding the thermal sensors, blocking viewports with smoke, and forcing the tank to a stop to use its fire suppression.

"Show them the wrath of god men!" Henrik screamed out and his men obliged, the rest of his AT teams were in position and in a single volley of 6 rockets the tank's blind kinetic sensors were overwhelmed. The tank reduced to a guttering corpse, the bodies inside melting with their warmachine.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city's outskirts, a British Tank Company and a unit of accompanying Fusiliers were encircled by the Turians, they had been hastily dispatched to help the city's garrison, but the Turians ambushed them on the way, destroying most of their highly advanced vehicles with ridiculous ease. Out of 4 Challengers, 14 Chieftains and 10 FV432, only a Challenger and an FV432 remained operation ready, and out of 100 soldiers only 20 remained to be scattered to the winds.

"Fire!" the British tank commander said, as his Challenger unloaded its 120 mm round at the approaching Turian tank, hitting something vital and causing it to pull a full stop and loss of motion. Likely they hit the things engine and power plant, causing all its systems to fail. The British commander heard stories that the Alien tanks didn't detonate like their human counter parts, not without explosive assistance.

"Grenade!" a British fusilier shouted as he threw a smoke grenade at the approaching Turians. Building an enveloping smoke cloud to obscure the survivors of the ambush from their attackers, and giving the defenders the temporary advantage.

"Sir! Command said that the city's garrison is under attack by poison gas! Aliens are attacking the city from all directions, the Soviets are on their way to help us, ETA 10 minutes!" The British radioman relayed to his officer.

"You heard that lads! we have to stay alive until the Soviets arrive." The British officer ordered as ran towards the sandbags firing his Browning Hi-Power along the way. "Atkinson, you and Billin go up to the top of the barn, call in air support." he gave them the laser designator, "Everyone else, I want you ready to pull back in thirty seconds! We can't hold them here, but we can over extend them."

"On it sir!" Isabelle and Billin sprinted towards the barn and after climbing the ladder to the second floor they got a clear look of the battlefield. Painting their first target, their designated artillery battery began to open fire on the enemy, causing great blossoms of explosions. Things had gone very awry in the humble life of Private First Class Isabelle Atkinson, last week she was still fighting the communists in France and now they are fighting alongside the Reds against aliens, it was _almost_ unbelievable that in only a week, enemy became friend.

Lazing a Turian tank, she held the laser on it long enough for one of the overhead jets to take notice, "Splashes inbound in 3...2...1." She heard through the radio as a British Panavia Tornado unleashed its laser-guided bomb, scoring a direct hit on the tank and with its sheer explosive force turning it into scrap metal. They proceeded to paint another Turian APC when they heard the sound of door being kicked open.

"You stay here, I'll check the door." Billin said as he unslung his L85A1 and slid down the ladder.

As he was going down the ladder, a Turian infiltrator stabbed at him with a knife which he evaded with a clumsy dodge. He distanced himself from his foe and having the Turian dead to rights he pulled the trigger. Hearing a sound of something heavy clattering to the hay covered ground, Billin, inexperienced as he was, now knew what the true meaning of L85's slogan "designed by the ignorant, built by the incompetent, issued to the unfortunate" his magazine decided to fall from its housing.

"Oh fuck!" Billin exclaimed in alarm, dropping his rifle and pulling out his Browning Hi-Power but the Turian blocked his hand, and punched his head several times, causing him to drop on the ground, moaning in pain.

The infiltrator attempted to finish him off with a knife to the chest but Billin managed a headbutt, making the alien flinch back in surprise, but no damage, after it regained its sense he pressed down with his knife. Billin, with just enough thought of mind held up his hands, feeling the blade pierce both palms and come out the other end, but he managed to hold the blade away from his throat.

"Shoot him! Shoot him for the love of god!" Billin yelled in rage and pain, losing to the Turian's superior strength and positioning as it started to put more and more of its body weight into the blade.

"Jam!" Isabelle shrieked in frustration, throwing her rifle at the turian and pulling on her holster when a Soviet soldier charged from the open door and side kicked the Turian in the fringe, his blade still stuck in Billin's hands.

Pushing the Turian down onto its side, the Soviet soldier finished him off with a barrage of 5.45 mm rounds from his AK-74.

"You okay?" The Soviet asked in broken English as he helped Billin remove the serrated knife in his hands. Billin grunted in muted pain as he felt the knife gently inspected before the Russian called out in his language and giving Bilin what had to be a pain killer. Outside the barn several Soviet BMPs and T-64s charged past the slowly pulling back British forces, catching the Turian ambush in a counter attack and outflanking and destroying the over extended force.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **New Nation**

 **Name: United Mexican States (** _ **Estados Unidos Mexicanos)**_

 **Affiliation: BLUFOR**

 **Capital: Mexico City**

 **Language: Spanish**

 **Military: Mexican Armed Forces**

 **The US, Canada and Mexico formed a coalition named "North American alliance"**

 **Logistics**

 **escuadrón de comandos (Command Squad): a 5 men squad armed with G3A2 Battle Rifle and MG 3, cost 100 points to deploy**

 **Infantry**

 **infantería Mexicana (Mexican Infantry): A 15 men squad armed with G3A2, RL-83 Blindicide and M60 Machinegun. They are Regular trained and cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **infantería Mexicana '90: The same as the previous squad but they are armed with FX-05 Xiuhcoatl Assault Rifle, Carl Gustav Recoilless rifle and Minimi. They cost 15 points to deploy.**

 **cazador tanque (Tank Hunter): A 5 men squad armed with G3A2 and M40 Recoilless Rifle. They are regular trained and cost 5 points to deploy.**

 **marina mexicana (Mexican Marine): A 10 men squad armed with G3A2, Carl Gustav Recoilless rifle and M60A3 'Shorty' SAW. They are shock trained and cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **marina mexicana'90: The same as the previous but were rearmed with FX-05, Carl Gustav and Minimi. They cost 25 points to deploy.**

 **paracaidista (Paratrooper): A 15 men squad armed with G3A2, Carl Gustav and M60A3 'Shorty' They are shock trained and cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **paracadista'90: the same as the previous but were rearmed with FX-05, Carl Gustav and Minimi. They cost 25 points to deploy.**

 **Igla: A 2 men squad armed with G3A2 and Igla MANPADS cost 15 points to deploy.**

 **Recon**

 **guardabosques mexicano (Mexican Ranger): a 5 men squad armed with G3A2, Carl Gustav and M60. They have exceptional optics and cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **Vehicle**

 **M8 Scott: Yes, the M8 Scott from WW2! It has a paper armor of 3 in the front, 2 on the side and 1 on the rear. It was armed with 75 mm Howitzer which had 6 HE Power and a .50 Cal. Cost 10 points to deploy.**

 **ERC-90: The same as their French counterpart. Cost 20 points to deploy.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Overview: a nation of special forces, the nation is designed to fight in a coalition. You can compare Mexico to Poland for having a plenty of Special forces.**


	6. Chapter 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian Invasion +27, Turian fleet, Earth Orbit

It had been nearly a month since the start of the invasion. It was almost time for his force to report back in to command, and he would have to regret that he would need to call in reinforcements. The huge attrition his forces had suffered, had resulted in his forces to be pushed to a few select cities and regions. But it seems the enemy had exhausted themselves and were retiring for a while. His battlegroup was far too spread out to cover every emergency with artillery, and the humans had plenty of manpower and artillery to throw at his forces.

"Sir. I am detecting over 1,000 missiles coming from the planet's surface. Nearly all of them have radiological materials inside." His sensors operator reported, however he seemed nonchalant about it.

"Time until impact?" Desolas asked, swallowing his panic.

"Oh, well…. Carry the three, and subtract 5 to be sure… Around 4 hours."

Desolas actually had to pause in disbelief, "... Okaaaaay. Get me a line to the ground commanders. Inform them they will be without orbital support for the next, shall we say 5 hours. The Battlegroup will patrol around the system and investigate the relay to see if anyone has tampered with it." Desolas ordered calmly.

"Stupid morons. They must be desperate to launch that many nukes knowing they would never hit us." One of his officers commented as the order was given and the entire battlegroup FTLed to the relay.

Just as planned by the humans, who continued to manufacture, load and launch nuclear armed satellites, breaking several treaties to bring weapons into Earth's orbit. When the Turians returned, they would be in for a surprise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 miles North of the DMZ, Kaesong, North Korea

The North and South Korean army was preparing for the largest offensive in Korean history, to drive the remaining Turian brigade out of the peninsula. The Turian forces had established a defensive line along the DMZ. Bad move, since it was well within North Korean Artillery batteries, and South Korean air power, and both sides knew the area like their own backyard.

Airstrikes and Artillery would grind them to dust and massive amounts of manpower from half a dozen nations would converge and annihilate the enemy locations, emphasis was on taking prisoners and salvageable equipment however.

This bunker had been made in the '70s by the North Korean Government, fitted out with massive artillery cannons. Unfortunately for the North Koreans on the outset of the war, a lack of ammunition and trained crews forbade its use as an outdated piece of equipment. But now with the Chinese providing ammo, and the South Koreans security, the North Korean crew had enough shells to fire continuously without resupply for 24 hours.

Flipping on the lights for the control room, a team of North and South Korean fire control officers started to interface with the dusty old instruments, adding computers and lights, "Quick, get to position, the global artillery barrage starts in 10 minute! I want a CP established in 5 minutes!" A South Korean colonel shouted to his men, as they did their best to turn the aging bunker into a serviceable HQ.

His North Korean counterpart was also yelling similar orders, and both sides artillery teams were being briefed on how long they were exposed to fire.

On the surface of the bunker, dozens of self propelled artillery vehicles were organizing themselves stealthily, trying not to draw the ire of the orbital artillery the Turians had. But they were all excited, Chinese, American, Japanese, North and South Koreans, and when the minutes ticked by, the signal flare was fired into the twilight's air.

"Fire!" The order didn't originate from one source, and with an excitement that electrified the air, it could almost have been said that they attacked simultaneously. But all were deafened as the big artillery guns within their bunkers opened their firing slits, and fired.

At the same time, the KPA had launched the attack with all they had left, 479k men, 2k artillery pieces, 1.72k tanks and more than 600 combat aircraft. It was the largest offensive operation by the KPA since the beginning of the war. This was not including the nearly 25k soldiers the chinese had sent as an expeditionary force, or the South's combined total of nearly equal numbers in everything, thanks to support from the Japanese and the Americans.

As soon as the thunderous roar of thousands of artillery pieces began, all pretense of stealth in operations was lost, thousands of tanks had their camouflage netting removed and their engines gunned to charge the turian lines, and end the battle as swiftly as possible, so that they may be redeployed to the coastal china plain, to assist in crushing the larger Turian forces there.

The Turian's reply to the armoured assault was to dispatch their armored forces to take care of the northern push since it was closer. The sheer scale of it all was actually lost on the Turian commander, who believed it to be simply impossible, and suicidal of them, to have that many armored vehicles pushing, but even so his own armored force was outnumbered 20 to 1, and he assumed a fluid defensive posture to attempt to avoid the enemy artillery currently falling like rain.

"Enemy tank!" The Korean tank crew yelled, as the turret of the T-62 turned towards a Turian tank, the Turian had missed their first round, and was cooling his barrel, the T-62 retaliated with its buddies. It's 115 mm cannon, along with nearly ten others, blew the tank to pieces.

Despite the tactical doctrine of the Turian commander, he had woefully underestimated just how many tanks had been sent against him with their corresponding airpower. his counter attack had been repelled, and the south's tanks were moving in like a flood. And he had to contend with the artillery suppression, and the blind dropping of incendiary packages from the North aircraft, as well as precision bombing from the south.

Even as he thought, desperate trench fighting was occurring, all around his outer perimeter a literal wall of men advanced under artillery barrage creep, a tactic perfected by both sides since the beginning of the conflict. And his forces could do nothing with their few machine guns as they had been targeted and destroyed with artillery. Already half his lieutenants were dead, and the other half cut off from escape.

Kang, Cha, and their team, were also participating in the battle. They had been ordered to capture the Turian commander, and force them to surrender, since their platoon was already behind Turian lines. The constant barrage of artillery meant they had to use the underground tunnels constructed by the North. Even the Turian command center was not safe to walk around, and the Turians had made an underground complex using the premade tunnels.

Cha had traded in her sniper rifle with a shotgun, as well as most of the team, but the Squad support weapon teams took the front, it was so loud thanks to the artillery barrage, that they could have set explosives off and no one would have been wiser.

Moving through the complex they already had killed several Turian patrols, sentries, and personnel; they got in the way, they ate bullets.

Stacking up on the command center after shooting the two Turians at guard with their suppressed weapons. They tossed in half a dozen flash bangs, and then nearly 40 men and woman charged into the command center. Clubbing, beating, and stunning the turians within. Since it would be hard to determine who would be the man in charge, they took no chances and captured more than two dozen Turians.

"Eagle 2-6, this is Red-1 we found the enemy command center, coordinates 25'18'32 North 24'12'52 East! Requesting to pull out!" Cha's squadmate radioed.

"Understood. Pull back immediately, if possible, complete your secondary mission." An american sounding voice spoke.

Kang, nodding, pulled out the alien data device. Inserting the device right into their communications device, it began to automatically play a message demanding the surrender of the Turians.

The remaining Turian, realizing victory was impossible, and annihilation in minutes, surrendered all across the Korean DMZ upon hearing on all of their channels the message for surrender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Calais, France

Turian forces had been pushed from mainland France into the Norman coast. Ignorant as to the true intentions to the old and dilapidated bunkers along the coast, they inhabited and refurbished them for their own needs. Controlling an area from the coast and ten miles inland around Calais.

Despite being on the off foot for the last week, they had created a solid defense line along the Calais beachhead, using the ancient World War 2 era German Atlantic Wall, as a defense from Human airstrikes and the odd scouting boat. The city's suburb was turned into a proverbial quagmire of defensive positions, traps, and redoubts. A fortress in all but name, to prevent a NATO and Soviet offensive. The human's plan? Reduce the entire city to rubble using artillery and airstrikes for a full hour, then descend upon it with 4 separate attacks from all directions, the Warsaw Pact will attack from the East, the British was to launch an amphibious landing from the north and west, the French and Americans would strike from the south.

Outside the city, tank commander Nathan Delafosse was observing the city as artillery shells began falling like rain. It would be his unit, the French 1st armored division, that would have the honor of spearheading the attack on the city.

Looking at his time piece, he knew that the creeping barrage was beginning, "2nd Platoon forward!"5 AMX-30Bs, along with dozens of APCs and IFVs containing a whole infantry company launched the attack under heavy fire return fire. Heat mirages bloomed as several napalm bombs dropped into the forest where a Turian AT platoon was hiding in, incinerating them in seconds under the intense heat.

"Loading HEAT!" Nathan's loader yelled as he put a 105 mm HEAT round into the gun.

Acquiring a target Nathan gave the authorization, "Fire!" His AMX bucked under his seat as it fired at a dug in Turian IFV, blowing up the whole thing, and killing most of the crew.

"2nd Platoon, we're nearing toward Phase Line Phoenix, take out any hostile survivors you encounter!" Nathan ordered as the AMXs reached a mile into the enemy's lines. To the East, Soviet armored forces were sweeping in as well.

Phase line Phoenix was the codename for the town square of an outlying French burg, barely a mile into enemy territory. The supporting French and American infantry, covered by tanks and IFVs, began to set up an ammo and supply dump on the square, alongside a command post as they dug in hard. The Tanks already needed resupply in shells and bullets, and they needed to top off their fuel.

"Enemy MG emplacement 5 o'clock on the balcony, fire canister!" Nathan ordered as the AMX fired its main gun at the balcony, destroying the gun and killing all its operators as the hundreds of little bullets in the canister shot shredded the enemy. Several Mi-24 and AH-1 attack helicopters appeared as well, and start cleaning the surrounding area of any alien presence.

"Town square secured, we are ready to commence 2nd phase of Operation Raging Thunder." Nathan announced. His platoon's job was over, they would be clearing the way for further platoons and companies to push deeper with more specialized assault tanks and weapons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

North Sea, Atlantic Ocean, Soviet Hotel Class Submarine K-19

The crew was working around the clock, Moscow had just ordered nuclear attacks on alien vessels in orbit. Their ship, refitted with ground to orbit missiles by the americans, had left to the Atlantic to launch its payload.

"Maintain speed 8 knots! Maintain course 2-4-0!" Vostrikov ordered, as he grabbed his launch key around his neck and walked to the launch console, Polenin, the political officer, punched the key in alongside Vostrikov, completing the Soviet's standard three-man rule for nuclear weapons release.

"Hatch number one, two and three open, silos free of water!" The launch operator announced.

"Fueling in progress." A crewmember reported as the meters started to rise.

"Comrade Captain, Moscow has confirmed nuclear missile launch. They wish us luck." The radioman reported as he received authorization from naval command.

"Fueling complete!"

"Ready for firing sequence!"

"Launch number 1 missile!"

"Launching in 15 seconds: 15...14...13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Launch!" The officer counted before the missile flew off, propelling itself into the sky towards orbit

"Launch second missile!" Vostrikov ordered as the second missile was prepared for launch.

"Second missile away sir!"

"Sir, we have reports of nuclear launches all over the world: US, China, UK, France, North Korea, India, Pakistan. Everyone is launching their nukes as planned!" Polenin reported as a US sub nearby also launched modified Minuteman SLBM.

"So...it has begun in earnest. Whatever happens men, it was an honor to serve with you all."

* * *

Humanity had learned a lot from the third world war, and even the Turian conflict. Earth is our planet, there's no need for us to fight for it. Nationality, Religion, and Ideology doesn't matter. Capitalist, Communist, Asian, European, African, Christian, Muslim, Buddhist. We all had one thing in common, we are all human… And we hate invaders of all kinds...


	7. Chapter 7

Reunification

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berlin

"For decades, we have had this wall between us! For decades, we were kept separate by the Cold War, fearful, afraid we would have to hurt and kill our own countryman, that we would be forced to engage in a war that would benefit no one! Today I am glad to say, no more! Let us be the first to tear down the wall, to tear down this Iron Curtain between the East and West. While many may not agree, we have one thing to be grateful for the Alien invasion, as a people, not just Germans, but humans, we are together, and stronger than ever!" A passionate Hans-Dietrich Genscher said, as people cheered on both sides of the wall, "Today, with Deutsche Einh eit, we shall tear down this wall between people, and look to the sky at our next challenge as man!"

The elderly Gensher, took up a rock hammer from a nearby aide, and with the help of both the Soviet and US ambassadors they began the first strikes against what was left of the wall, both metaphorically and physically between their peoples.

As they pulled out a cinder block, the crowd roared in approval, and the event security let them past and the removal of the Berlin wall's rubble began in earnest.

Henrik and Krüger were amongst the German troops helping in the removal of the wall, they wired a column that had failed to be destroyed in the initial Soviet Rush at the beginning of the Third World War. Placing a stick of explosives, this section of the wall was sealed off from the public due to the war torn streets of Berlin, so in order to completely remove it, the newly united Bundeswehr worked together to destroy the wall.

"Goodbye, Berlin Wall." Krüger said as he pressed the detonator, blowing the wall into pieces.

"Or what's left of it." Henrik said with a smile on his face. But that smile was also a bit sad. This unification would cost East Germany. East Germany had what was considered the most robust economy in the Warsaw Pact. When the veil was revealed in Glasnost, along with millions of other declassified documents around the world, from the US to the Soviet Union, it was revealed that East Germany also pushed for war because its economy was literally destroyed. Before the war, East Germany was on the verge of economic collapse, and had been inspired to support the invasion because of the richness of West Germany. If East Germany had what was considered the most robust economy, then that spoke poorly of the rest of the Warsaw Pact, which had also been on the absolute edge of civil revolt about the economy.

The Warsaw Pact was no more, the verge of economic ruin, combined with a disastrous war, meant that the various nations could not survive without the support from the western democracies, from NATO. It hurt Henrik's heart, but he knew deep down that it was an eventuality. War was expensive, and them losing the war meant Communism would be considered a failed experiment.

Seeing the last vestiges of the Berlin Wall fall however, Henrik and Krüger took heart, as the saying went, no use crying over spilt milk. Cheering out with their former enemies, now their brothers. Today was a new day, to set things right for the human race. And while Democracy had its problems, so did everything else in life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Panmunjom, Korean DMZ

"Let us glorify forever this Korea, limitlessly rich and strong!" The KPA soldiers sang as the North Korean flag was lowered for the last time.

As their voices died down, new voices took up the call, at the DMZ border, now reduced to charred cinders, broken land, and blackened earth, thousands of people were gathered, soldiers, civilians, press. Korea would be united, and the new song took its place, "From the ashes of two, one emerges. From the ashes of invasion, one world unites….."

As the new Anthem of Unified Korea was sung, the ambassadors from both former nations reviewed their agreement under the vying eyes of both the Americans and Chinese, watching carefully for any imbalance of power between the two former nations.

While North Korea had taken grievous losses in the war, with nearly a million soldiers dead, South Korea itself had been in no position to enforce unfair demands upon its sister nation. To rectify the injustice that had been visited upon the lands, they had agreed to unify under one overarching administration, but keep the two regions operating autonomously. Similar to how the United States worked. Further integration or separation was to be determined after a few years under the new system.

One of the provisions that the North demanded had been keeping their democratic ideals, which had been nearly laughed out by everyone, even the Chinese, since everyone knew that such ideals were a lie. What the South demanded was for the North's leaders to be held accountable for their actions during the war and be put on trial. That had also been met with scorn, with the American ambassador privately admonishing that while it may be hard to swallow, those leaders were necessary for getting off on the right foot for the nation.

In the end, neither side was satisfied, and many North Koreans had attempted to flee to China to avoid the harsh overlords of capitalism, while many South Koreans tried to leave to Japan or America in fear that North Korea would grow too powerful. But peace had been attained, Korea was unified, and many people celebrated that they could finally meet their family, that they no longer had to live in fear of one another attacking each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

25 miles outside Tokyo, Japan

Aika and her unit were resting near a newly established air defense site deep in the mountains. The Japanese government had reorganized the JSDF for the next possible wave of the alien invasion. Reorganizing into six army groups; NorthZ, East, West, Northeast, Central, and the newly established Tokyo Defense Command for the capital.

Codenamed Operation Ketsu-go II, which meant Decisive #2. The Japanese plan was to defend the Home islands from the next possible alien invasion wave. The JASDF and JMSDF would attempt to shoot down as many dropships as possible before they reached the ground in conjunction with future anti orbit cannons, then the JGSDF would move in quickly to crush the landing before they can establish a beachhead, and negating the enemy's ability to launch orbital artillery, or risk losing their own men. In all actuality, Aika shivered at the thought of it, it was almost exactly like the plan that was made to fight the possible American invasion in WW2.

The Japanese government had considered abolishing Article 9 a day after the beginning of WW3, allowing the JSDF to attack first, but changed their minds when it became clear that leaving it in place would serve to trick their enemies that they would not be prepared to launch a first strike. Combined with some clever diplomacy and an insistence on neutrality, and when the attack came it had likely surprised the Chinese politicians.

In preparation for a possible invasion from China, the Japanese had mobilized millions of reservists and conscripted tens of thousands of civilians for the so called "Final Battle" between nations. It had been a wise move, when China declared war on the US, Japan had been in the perfect position to lay down the first strike, crippling the Chinese surface fleet and stalling the inevitable invasion of their islands by months, saving the US from a Chinese invasion by the merest hours. And when the aliens came to invade, the mobilized civilian populace helped the JSDF by taking up non combat duties to free up the trained soldiers, with medics and doctors saving thousands of human lives so the new alliance of humanity could fight off the Turians.

"Move with a purpose! The Aliens won't wait for you to get ready!" Aika heard a hammy voice speak through a loudspeaker, as several Type-75 SPGs and JGSDF soldiers armed with Howa Type-64, took up positions on a ridge overlooking the entire city in military training and exercises for the new soldiers and crew.

"A 'Final Battle' it was. Any news?" Aika asked her friends as she loaded a fresh mag into her Type-89 after cleaning it.

"Eh? Rumor has it, the Canadians discovered a huge mass grave in the forests of British Colombia yesterday, most of the victims had their head mutilated. Probably some sort of experiment. But it's all rumors, nothing concrete." Kenji replied as he showed the supposed picture of a mass grave to Aika. To her it looked so blurry it may as well have been really kinky porn and not something as horrific as a mass grave.

"Something even worse may have happened if they defeated us. I'm ready to give my life for our world." Yuki commented on the story, as he adjusted the bnadage on his head, the bright crimson spot on his head reminding his comrades of a rising sun. "My father was a soldier, and if anything happened to me...Well you know what to do, right guys?"

His comrades nodded as they looked to the morning sky, the faintest stars still twinkling in the sky, interrupted by the zooming contrails of jets.

In the sky above them, a formation of Japanese F-15s and Korean MiG-29s were patrolling the sea between Korea and Japan for any straggling Turians, while the war was officially won, a few holdover Turian forces were still fighting in remote areas, but were slowly being starved out.

"Dagger 1-3, nice to have you flying with us again." The North Korean MiG pilot said to the female JASDF pilot who he had saved days before.

"Nice to have you too, Min-Woo. How's the negotiations?" She asked amiably.

"As well as they could be hoped for considering. We are unified in name, but I fear it will remain as such for a few years until tensions die down. I'm sure you can tell, neither side is happy with the deal." He said a bit sadly, but also with unbridled enthusiasm.

"I can imagine, you gave us a pretty blood nose considering. But it's for the best I believe. The sign of a good lawmaker is that no one comes out totally happy." The Japanese pilot joked.

Earning a laugh from Min-Woo, he sighed after a moment, "I guess you're right."

"And all it took was an alien invasion, World War 3, and a bit of politicking. Well it's what we pay them for anyways. So what's your plans after this?" She asked as they neared the end of their run together.

"I don't have any plans. Why?" He replied, playfully suspicious.

"My flight commander owes me big time, and I was thinking of trading some sake for soju. Get the spirits of the ground team up for their excellent work on my bird." She replied equally playfully.

"Ha ha. Well, I can pull some strings with base command, if you bring an extra bottle for them." Min-Woo replied with mirth in his voice.

"Can do. I'll fly over on the last prisoner transfer flight. My flight commander wants to also personally thank you and your flight for saving my life."

"Its sounds like a date, I'll inform flight control of this little party. Can't let the hardliners get word of this and ruin it… Oh before we split off. I never got your name?" The Korean pilot asked a bit awkwardly. Looking over to the F-15 at his wing, she looked at him. If it weren't for their visors their eyes would have met.

"It's Kobayashi Maki." She said, with perhaps a bit too much emotion in her voice, before they split off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stuttgart

Malashenko was watching a line of Turian POW's march into the concentration camp. Turians from all across Europe were being sent to Stuttgart thanks to its intact international rail links. One of the few still in relative operation thanks to the USSR's inability to bomb it throughout the war.

In fact the only reason he ever got assigned here was because of a last ditch gambit by his superiors to use him as a suicidal commander to paratroop a large force into the area. His natural talent, and indifference to death, combined to make him and his forces a solid thorn in the side of NATO through his entire deployment.

"Dobroye utro Malashenko. Kofe?" A voice from behind him asked in poorly spoken russian. "I said that correctly, right?"

"Good morning Captain Parker. And you did for the most part- Wait coffee?!" Malashenko replied in surprise. Looking at the steaming pot of coffee in Parker's hand, with a pair of mugs in the other.

"Yes. Came in just last night on the train with the prisoners." Seeing Malashenko's antsy look, he smiled sheepishly before holding out a plastic cup for the Russian, who took it and held it for the poured drink.

It was black coffee, no cream or sugar. But to Malashenko the warm drink in his hands was a godsend. Sipping it he sighed, a tear nearly falling from his eyes, "It's been months since I've even smelled coffee."

"I know." Parker replied, pouring himself a cup as well, clinking glasses with the russian as they enjoyed the warm drink in mutual silence.

After a few minutes of watching the Turians walk by, defeated, bloodied, scared, confused. Malashenko ended it, "If there is one thing you americans are good at, it's getting supplies from point A to point B."

Parker nodded, sipping his drink, "I attribute it to our capitalistic tendencies. If there is one thing you Russians are good at, it's getting a lot of men from point A to point B. Seattle was a surprise."

"Da, if we ever worked together instead of against one another, I'd say we'd be unstoppable." Malashenko replied. Blowing into his drink before drinking.

Parker remained silent after that. Looking out over the Turians. "I'd say, we've proven that point. Russian and American, working together, we've accomplished the impossible."

"Malashenko, what was that with you and that other Russian commander. It got pretty heated and he looked angry." Parker asked as he took a swill of his drink.

"Romanov, he's an old friend and comrade. He means well. I- I did something horrible." Parker waited for Malashenko to speak first, giving him time to think. "I killed my uncle, our commanding officer. I was filled with so much anger and bitterness at him, that when he announced that he was planning on deserting and leaving the front on one of our supply ships with our men. I lost control of myself. I killed him. I killed my own uncle in a fit of anger." Laughing bitterly, Malashenko wept, "I killed my uncle who was like a father to me. And the irony? I LIVED! I lead the final counter assault in Seattle, I got my men killed, I killed my uncle, I alienated my closest friends, and I was captured, then traded away back to the Union!" Yelling the last bits he wept openly, dropping his cup to the muddy ground and falling to his knees as he cried. All his emotions, all his repressed self loathing, hatred, and despair bubbling to the surface. "I'm no different then these aliens, I would have gladly killed your unarmed countrymen who fought to free their nation, I would have gladly called in bombardments on your cities, and now that I survived it all when all others I held dear are dead, when all hope I had was lost. Battered. Bloody. Lost."

Parker looked down, unsure of what to do with the man. But he knew he had to get him out of sight, away from the men, away from the prisoners. He was about to pull the man up when Romanov came by, his own face streaming with tears, he pulled Malashenko up, whether to hit him or hug him Parker didn't know.

Malashenko, looking into his comrade's eye, crying like a child, hugged the other man, who returned the embrace. "I forgive you Malashenko. I fucking forgive you." Ending the embrace, Romanov looking at his comrade and superior. He saluted, then left the two men, wiping the tears from his face.

Parker put a hand on Malashenko's shoulder, "We should get inside…"

"Yes. Yes we should. And parker… Thank you for listening." Malashenko said, retrieving his dropped cup and looking mournfully at the spilt coffee, doing his best to clean away the dirt and mud that got inside the cup.

Walking towards the barracks, Malashenko spoke, "Parker…. You said your family is in Seattle?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Yes… I fought in its liberation you know. I was in the leading battalions. We were minutes away from a nuke hitting…. Hitting home." Parker said, his voice growing in emotion as they walked.

"Parker… I fought in Seattle too. I'm sure you heard. I never knew you were so close to nuking your own homeland again, you own home town." Malashenko said meekly, looking down into his empty cup, "I was so sure of the party's rules, so sure of our purity, our cause… I let it blind me, I let my anger, hate, and bitterness cloud me. Now, what do I have to show for it? My wife and child are dead, my uncle is dead, the Soviet Union is rapidly changing away from what I knew. And Lebedjev is likely either dead or in a gulag for treason. The only friend I have left is Romanov… Parker I don't want you or anyone else to feel what I have felt."

Parker walked in silence looking back to the Turians, "The paths for redemption are many Nikolai, an old friend can attest to that."

"And how did he attain redemption?" Malashenko asked as they walked on.

"Remember the nuking of Cascade Falls?" After Malashenko nodded at the vivid memory, "Bannon, our armor commander, through negligence at Marseille, he left our French liaison, Commandant Sabatier for dead. And he killed some surrendering civilians and militia in the raid at Murmansk, by accident or negligence I don't know." Malashenko stiffened slightly, remembering how his wife and infant child had been killed in the raid at Murmansk, found amongst fallen militia. "But I know it wasn't malice, Bannon was many things, but not an angry man. At Cascade Falls, he and his men elected to act as the rear guard for the primary force, to draw in the soviet advance so that they'd be hit with the tactical nuke. He redeemed himself in death by selflessly giving his life so that the rest of our force could escape. And so that we may avert your government learning that the Star Wars program was a bunch of crap. In death, he averted nuclear war."

Malashenko looked hard and long into his cup, "My family died at Murmansk." He said tiredly. Parker looked surprised, and embarrassed for a moment.

Hugging the man one armed, Parker sighed, "They're in a better place Nikolai, they're all in a better place. Its up to us to determine if we'll meet them proud of our actions in life, or in shame at our failures. I'd like to believe Bannon died, if not proud, at least content with his final decision."

Malashenko laughed, a bit of humor, "For a man of few words Parker, you sure know how to make them count. I hope you find all your family, find them alive and well." Stopping, Malashenko sighed, "The Turians, we won't be able to feed them for long."

Parker looked surprised at that, "Why?"

"I don't know exactly, but something about our food and their food being incompatible with one another. If we don't find a way to synthesize their food, they'll starve. And we could have mountains of food to offer them and it wouldn't matter." Looking back at the Turian soldiers, fate uncertain, certain death by starvation. Something in Malashenko hardened. "Thank you for the talk Parker. I have things to do." Handing his cup back to Parker, Malashenko started to jog off towards his radio operator, a noble goal on his mind.

Meanwhile at the other end of the train yard...

"Move your fucking tank, Frenchies!" Isabelle Atkinson yelled as Nathan Delafosse and his AMX blocked the road.

"Well, Mademoiselle. If you haven't noticed, our track has fallen off," sighing in stress, Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose, "if only Commandant Sabatier was here."

"Sabatier? That Frenchman who pushed us out of Marseille?" Jarek asked the two as he and several Hungarian and Czechoslovak soldiers were walking past them towards the trains to begin unloading the supplies and equipment they held.

"Yeah, and he'd be alive too if it weren't for an incompetent American captain." Nathan griped as he looked to his men, who were desperately trying to reset the shoddily repaired track. "Well?!" He barked.

"No good sir, we'll have to get the entire tank to a repair station to fix this up." His mechanic said. "We'll need to get a towing vehicle here asap."

As if it couldn't get worse, an African-American Captain limped up, holding a pot and a clear plastic box of cups in his hands, "Good morning gentlemen and ma'am, is there a problem?" He asked, gaining Nathan's agitation.

"Yes there is a problem. We need a towing vehicle now! Other wise we will be holding up the rosbif here, and have the communists gawking at us." He said letting his thick french accent slip.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I'll have a tow come on over. In the meantime, can I interest you all in some coffee?" At the magic words, everyone's heads snapped to look over.

"C- co- coffee?" Isabelle nearly drooled as she heard that. Jarek and his men also had their heads whip around at that, tongues downright wagging. No one here had had coffee in weeks, if not months.

"Yes, Coffee." Holding out the box filled with cups, just about everyone got a cup and a small amount of warm coffee.

"Oh dieu merci. Capitain…?" Nathan asked as he sipped his meagre ration of coffee.

"Captain Webb at your service. The boys at the station have been brewing coffee by the gallon for everyone coming by."

Isabelle and her lads were also holding their cups of warm coffee gladly, "It ain't tea, but it will do." She said happily, her former anger forgotten as she sat atop her Warrior IFV.

Jarek and his men smiled as they sipped, savoring the bitterness of it. "So what are you doing? Captain Webb? Delivering Coffee for us all?"

Webb smiled, holding an empty pot of coffee, "Raising morale. Have you all noticed? You've stopped arguing." They all nodded as they sipped their drinks.

"Aye."

"Oui."

"Samozřejmě."

All three commanders agreed, seeing the silliness of them arguing. "Well I'll be off to call in that tow vehicle. When I do I'll bring a couple more pots for you all. Play nice, alright." Limping off, Webb saluted the French Captain.

"Sorry for yelling at you Frenchie." Isabelle apologized uneasily.

"And I apologize to you captain, for calling you a communist." Nathan said to Jarek, who shook his head.

"No problem. I understand, I'm surprised you've been rolling around in that tank for so long without a full overhaul. Your AMX has taken a lot of pretty close critical hits." Jarek noted, having led an engineer and AT company for the war.

"The Madame has served me and my men faithfully since the beginning. Since Marseille. Yes, I served under Commandant Sabatier." Nathan said with mixed feelings. Sighing he sipped up the last of his coffee.

"What happened. If you don't mind me asking." Isabelle asked, drinking the rest of her drink.

"Well, as you all know, the Soviets managed the cunning plan of bypassing the Mediterranean fleets and landing a sizable force in our vulnerable underbelly of france at Marseille…"

By the end of the story, they were all in silent contemplation. "So what happened to this Bannon? Was he punished for his negligence." Jarek asked,

"Non, not to my knowledge. But I hear he was verbally admonished by his superior Colonel Sawyer, who was very displeased with his actions. But he was a trained officer, and they were in demand. Ah, Welcome back Capitain Webb." Nathan said politely to the African American, who nodded his head, carrying four full pots of coffee in his hands, quickly relieved of them by the four nationalities respectfully, who all filled their cups and then toasted Webb for his duty.

"I overheard you talking about Bannon." Webb said conversationally as he sipped his own cup of coffee as he was helped up onto the AMX by Nathan and his loader.

"Oh?" Jarek asked.

"Yes, I served with him." Everyone took notice of the past tense.

"What happened to him?" Billin, Isabelle's partner, asked as he held his cup in his bandaged hands.

"Well, I don't know all the details, but after he messed up again in a raid at Murmansk, he was relieved of duty and reassigned to Seattle as punishment. As far away from the war as possible in Sawyer's eyes." Everyone chuckled darkly at that, "I don't know exactly what he did, it wasn't my place to know, but he was a very quiet and a reserved man when not in battle. We took part in the Battle of Cascade Falls." Everyone nodded, all of them wholly focused on the story as it was told. Even Jarek, former Warsaw Pact was dedicated fully. "In the end, whatever Bannon did, in Sawyer's eyes he was redeemed. While it wasn't entirely pleasant to serve with him, I will say it was still an honor to have met the man when I did."

Everyone fell silent, then Nathan raised his half full cup, "To Bannon, the bastard, may he, his men, and the foe he took with him, rest in peace." Everyone raised their cups.

"To the fallen." Was added. The tow vehicle arrived, and everyone dispersed to their duties, with a promise they'd drink some more after their shifts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chinese-Taiwan discussion

Seeing the writing on the wall, Taiwan's young democracy made overtures to the US in hopes of remaining free from the likely oppression of China should they reunite. Since so many other nations were reuniting, their turn was to come very soon.

In the UN, they made desperate overtures of their young, but true, democratic traditions they had, insisting that they had come to be a true democracy, while the People's Republic was anything but a republic of China.

While this served to get people mumbling on the issue, everyone agreed that the current political upheaval could not be threatened with China revoking its promised labor pool for the rebuilding process. A labor pool vital to the rebuilding of the world.

In closed door meetings relating to the status of Taiwan, China had maintained it was a rebel province of the greater nation, while the US had carefully argued about it's future as a fledgling democratic nation.

China countered with Deng Xiaoping's "One Nation, Two Systems" which had been adopted by the reunification of Korea, and its continued relations with similar plans for the independent Hong Kong, and Macau.

The US, for argument's sake, said that the balance of power would too heavily favor China. But in the end acquiesced to China on the matter. Taiwan was informed of the UN's decision, and reluctantly was forced to agree to the less than favorable terms. The agreements were that Taiwan, Tibet, Uighur, Hong Kong, and Macau would be declared semi autonomous regions, that would maintain itself including elections, economy, and military, for the next 50 years as a trial period. Any one side breaking the agreement would make their claims forfeit and allow other nations to defend or attack the transgressors as seen fit by the greater political community.

A suitable compromise in everyone's eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bangkok

Thai and Vietnamese soldiers, civilians, and emissaries watched as the two nations concluded their peace treaty. The two long at odds nations agreeing that free and fair elections should be held in the neighboring lands of Laos and Cambodia, to know if the people wanted to live under democracy, communism, or perhaps a third system if it were voted for.

Neither side truly cared anymore. The cost in blood for it all had taken a heavy toll on both sides. Vietnam lost 400,000 soldiers. Thailand also suffered heavy civilian casualties with the catastrophic damage on Bangkok, which had become little more than a reduced cinder of its former glory alongside many other cities in the world. Combine this with 350,000 military casualties alone, with the civilian dead still being counted up. Both sides were nowhere near ready to launch an attack, and neither felt particularly compelled to in the face of circumstances. With the Turian invasion force landing in the middle of the city, both sides quickly signed an informal truce and turned against the alien invaders.

Today that informal truce was being inaugurated into a formal peace treaty, "In accordance to the United Nations peace protocol; the Kingdom of Thailand, and the Socialist Republic of Vietnam will sign a peace treaty, thus putting an end to the Thai-Vietnamese war." The UN officials announced. The Thai Prime Minister and Vietnamese Premier sit down at the table. Bowing their heads in mutual respect, a few swipes of a pen, and the war was officially over between their peoples.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Citadel, Central Turian Fleet Command, Tayseri Ward

"... So next issue of missing Battle fleet 300-350, General Desolas, and admiral Yusari have not reported in after the deadline." Rear Admiral Vickarian explained to the assembled Admirals and Generals of the Turian mili There was some grumbling, and the aides were passing around information. 2nd Lieutenant Victus, aide to General Caster, set the small pamphlet of smart paper before his commanding officer and mentor. "strange…" Caster whispered as he took up the pamphlet, letting Victus see over his shoulder at the writing, not hard for a Turian's keen vision.

"As we all know, Major-General Desolas, commanding officer of the 121st Joint Ground-Space attack division, has been a model officer for his entire service history, few admonishments, excellent scores, inspiring command presence. His last report was from the frigate Gallent, which after reporting at a comm-bouy, returned to its parent fleet. In that report Lieutenant-Commander Usphalen of the Gallent reported a relay had opened with no one coming through, as a possible first contact scenario, Desolas' objective would be to investigate and engage in minor diplomatic overtures and quarantine the relay from other powers," of which everyone knew he meant batarians, "until Council approved diplomats could arrive. Since then we have heard nothing." Speaker of the floor High Admiral Thrawn explained, his elderly features a note of inspiration to any who looked at him.

"This is unusual for Desolas, I've known him personally, and he is a very by the book commander. I assume there is nothing else High Admiral Thrawn?" High Admiral Christophis asked politely.

"None, as standard procedure states, a fleet is to report once a month with all relevant information when in deep scouting operations. If he was engaged in minor diplomatic overtures with another species on the other side of the first relay, he would have reported easily by now." High Admiral Thrawn said assuredly.

"Likelihood of immediate aggression from the Relay openers?" Another High Admiral asked, "Perhaps the entire Battlegroup was destroyed before they could retreat in any meaningful way?"

"Possible but highly unlikely, the foresight required, and the resources necessary to destroy the 50 ships without a SINGLE VESSEL escaping is improbable without complete and absolute surprise, which they would lack since Desolas and his XO would have been prepared for the possibility. And if true the attacking race would have been prepared to carry them out and then attack through the relay, and we have received no reports of any disturbances in the area from unknown forces." Thrawn explained cautiously to everyone. In short, unlikely, but if true they would have heard something by now.

"It could be possible that the relay was opened by an unknown civilian explorer who understandably panicked and fled away from the fleet, and Desolas would then have to follow the ship and try and explore the opened relays on the other side to find a inhabited world to engage in diplomatic communications." Caster extrapolated carefully, and many people nodded, "This of course doesn't explain his lack of communications, but if we take it to the extreme, alien pirates looking of the score of their lives attacking the courier ship, a cold war, or spirits forbid open war between alien factions on the other side of the relay…" He didn't need to go on for the various nightmaric problems of suddenly getting involved in a war that had nothing to do with them.

More grumbling, words of caution, "I agree with Caster, for all we know, Desolas is in the middle of very delicate negotiations between two species in the middle of a war, and any move to have a ship break off from where he came, or worse, another investigation fleet chasing after him could draw the Council in a war we have no right nor reason to be involved in, and which could very well spell the end of the Council as we know it." Lieutenant General Fedorian, step brother of the Primarch, agreed.

"I believe we're caught in a very awkward situation. Should we inform the other council members?" Councilor Sparatus asked everyone present.

High Admiral Thrawn looked to the gathered members, "I'd say it would be fair to inform them of what we know. Best case scenario is that the ship sent out to inform us was delayed, damaged, or intercepted for whatever reason. Worst case scenario the entire fleet has been lost due to unforeseen circumstances, and they have now started a war with another species, or spirits help us a group of species."

"So what should we do?" Sparatus asked everyone assembled.

Victus whispered in Caster's ear after a few suggestions were thrown out, "Wait, and in the meantime prepare a joint council fleet to investigate if we don't get word?" A combination of the various suggestions espoused.

When Caster voiced his aide's suggestion it met a few remarks on if the survivors were in desperate need of aid they'd be lost if they delayed. But practical matters of logistics and ships were then pointed out. The Turian fleet was stretched out defending thousands of relays, patrolling hundreds of light years of space, and putting out hundreds of fires all across citadel space from natural disasters to pirate raids. The practicality of it was that they didn't have any immediate ships to send with the supplies, range, and capability of making a difference, since for all they knew Desolas' fleet had been eaten by a black hole, and they didn't want to repeat his mistake.

"It's going to take months, and even then we may never learn what happened to his fleet." Thrawn said sadly, "Just another fleet lost to the mystery of space. Now onto our next matter of the day, about the raids in the..."

To the Turians and the Council at large, this was a monthly occurrence, most fleets had delays or errors made, some didn't report back for months or sometimes years at a time, most of the crew and soldiers stuck in cold sleep for the duration of the journey. And some, like Desolas', wouldn't report back ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

GeoSynchronous Orbit, Earth, near turian Corvette Epiphanies

Manned mission launches to investigate the alien ships in orbit. A few intact thanks to the Turian's attempt to escape when their drives hadn't fully discharged.

"Understood Houston, we're nearing the ship now. Over." Specialist Jan Ulrich reported to command back at Houston. Using equipment scavenged from the Turians, they managed to get an intact dropship from a Turian crash landing near Tennessee.

Looking to his Russian partner, Sergeant Aleksandrov Kurvoro, who was leading a squad of Spetznaz GRU, codename Zvesda. From what Jan knew, they were the same team that destroyed the AA defenses during the initial PACT offensive in West Berlin.

Whatever their past, Jan was uneasily, and uncomfortably happy to have them on his side. "Remember, they've been in this hulk for nearly 2 weeks, their food reserves should be running low, and most of the crew who survived would likely retire to their stasis tubes to conserve supplies. We want to capture as many of them as possible with the ship intact. We will need the knowledge they have to use it. Use of explosives is forbidden, we are armed with their weapons due to the lack of penetrating power. I know this doesn't need to be repeated but…"

The US Rangers on the dropship nodded themselves, and prepared their Turian weapons. "We understand, right Rangers!?" The other green clothed soldiers affirmed.

"We have locked into the airlock, pressure seals are good, we have air on the other side. Radiological is in the safe zone… what does that light mean… oh! And I think there are people on the other side waiting." Jan reported.

Both the Russian and American squad leaders nodded to each other and prepared flashbang grenades and their stun modifications on their rifles. "Concussion mods" apparently. Jan looked back at the security team on board as well, mostly military police, they were to watch over the medical team and the lone Turian doctor on the dropship, who had been quietly waiting in the back, contemplative he thought.

The Ranger squad leader took the front, preparing a flashbang"On go. 3…. 2….. 1… GO!" The blast door opened slightly, enough for them to toss in the grenade. The blinding explosion, even through the door, would have stunned the Turians on the other side. The door fully opened, and the Rangers and Spetznaz charged in yelling various calls for the Turians to get on the ground. Some more graphic than others.

There was no gunfire as nearly half a dozen Turian crewmen were pushed, pulled, tackled, or fell to the ground by the three dozen Rangers and Spetznaz soldiers. "Move, move, move! Come on Rangers I want this bucket cleared in ten minutes!"

* * *

Author's Notes

Blood Raven: I sincerely hope me and Phuripat here surprised you with another chapter. Thought it was dead didn't you? Well fret not! We are committed to make more chapters for you guys, we may see a huge timeskip soon.

I'm particularly happy with this chapter, and it has gotten me very interested in near the end Cold War history. I had to lok up when Taiwan became a democracy especially.

If you like Phuripat's ideas, go check out his Gundam Fanfic, Through Their Eyes, chapter 2 coming up soon!

Phuripat: I would like to thank Timedraven117 for his effort. He changed this fic from a failure it was to what it is today. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Sky over Baghdad, Baathist Iraq

August, 1990

The battles had been fierce, thought First Lieutenant Zuhair Dawood, as he flew his MiG-25 over the suburbs of his hometown, Baghdad. The middle east had remained neutral in the great third war, even Israel and Iran maintained its neutrality staunchly and signed a mutual defense pact with its neighbors against foreign aggression, forming the Middle Eastern Mutual Defense Coalition.

While it served as threat enough to keep both Soviet Union and NATO out of their lands, the aliens from above had proven less than sane in their choice of conflicts, landing a brigade sized force in the middle of the Middle East in Iraq. The other nations, true to their word, leapt to the call to arms, but by the time their forces were organized in any great number, the war had ended with a crushing defeat of the Turians.

Iraq had obviously held its own, the Turians were simply outnumbered too greatly to provide much resistance once the element of surprise wore off. A fitting example would be how Cortez described his experience in the New World. There was simply too many natives for his meagre men to defeat on their own.

And the Turians, in a stroke of strategic idiocy, thought it would be a good idea to invade every single landmass with a division's worth of soldiers.

While it was true they would have still been forced to capitulate to the Turians, thank's to their ability to bomb their cities with impunity. The fact they pissed off both NATO and PACT nations, meant they combined their resources to attack the Turians with a nuclear surprise.

Combined with a little luck and the favor of Allah of course. "Radar Contact, enemy drop ship 20 miles North, altitude 15,000 meters, switching to radar guided missile." Dawood said as he started painting the dropship with the MiG's powerful radar. "Target acquired, requesting permission to fire."

There was the bastard, it was a Turian special forces platoon, having evaded and engaged the Coalition and out foxing them at every turn. But they couldn't escape forever, and while they put up an admirable resistance, it was time to put them down, so they may join their friends in Stuttgart.

"Permission Granted. Ground them." Came the terse reply in barely legible Arabic, with a Hebrew accent. Likely an Israeli. Dawood 'pffted' at the thought.

Replying, "Firing missile one. Impact: 3… 2… 1…. Target still in the air. Firing missile two. Impact: 3… 2…. 1… Target is trailing smoke, losing altitude, firing missile 3. Impact: 3... 2… 1… There we go, Target is going down. Returning to base for rearming."

Just another day in Baathist Iraq.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

August 1990

"I understand what they did was wrong, but are we to follow their example and be monsters like they? No, we are better, we are stronger, and we will prove that by their fair treatment as our prisoners of war. We will show them the meaning of war, and the meaning of humility. Thank you." Dozens of reporters from all channels, nationalities, and creeds were clamouring, demanding Malashenko to answer their questions. His spot was taken by another man, dressed in a suit who tried his best to calm the reporters.

"Nice speech." Parker said as Malashenko entered the backstage. Both of them were fitted into their dress uniforms for the event.

Malashenko may have just risked his career big time with the speech he delivered, but he wanted to look good for it, and with Parker's help he had pulled it off. "Thank you. Now, we just wait for me to be court martialed." Malashenko laughed nervously as they began to leave.

For the entire world, they had seen a decorated officer of the Soviet Union speak out in favor of good treatment of their new prisoners, and while many dismissed it, didn't care, or were blinded by prejudice against him. Many others, especially in the Union, had listened on their radios, seen through their TVs, a man who was fervently and inspirationally speaking in favor of something they were unsure about.

"Captain Malashenko?" A UN dressed officer asked as he intercepted the pair.

"Yes?" The russian replied.

"You've been summoned by the emergency UN council. To speak before them on the matter of the Turians."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

August 1990

"We have nearly 50,000 turian POWs currently cooling their heels in Stuttgart with all the supplies we could scrape together with them, and we estimate that it will only last them for the next 6 months if we really ration out their food." Representative Hayes from the US announced to the assembled delegates of the UN. "We're currently in attempts with their engineers to repurpose their food processors to convert our food to their food, but we have no guarantee it will work. In the meantime we have made it a priority to salvage as many of their stasis pods as we can."

Everyone looked to one another as they wrote down notes. No one had any objections to the plan. "Once we can either get enough stasis pods to buy enough time to get their processors working, or we put them all in the pods, we'll then split up the number of POWs each continent will hold, with Australia taking the majority of 25,000 prisoners. This is to isolate them and make it much more unlikely of them to revolt in case they ever try." The Australian representative looked a bit upset but no one added anything else.

"Thank you Captain Malashenko for your report on the matter. You are dismissed for now. And Please, do try to stay out of trouble." The Soviet representative said kindly to the war hero, who clicked his heels, saluted, then left.

"Next on the agenda is discussion on which countries will take which tasks for researching new technologies." The speaker for the committee, a swiss man by the name of Reinardt, said as he looked through his talking paper.

"The nations of Asia have already agreed upon splitting our attention to manufacturing processes, with Japan vowing to specialize itself on naval warfare and space warfare manufacturing processes. The nations of southeast asia will focus on equipment reliability in hostile environments, with the nations of central asia on armored vehicle techniques. The middle east has vowed to focus on fuel supply for the rest of the continent in the meantime, with Israel promising progress in urban warfare. The nations of oceania have agreed to assist the rest of asia in any way they can as well." The Chinese representative said, with all the other asian and oceania delegates raising no complaints.

"The people of the European Union and the former Warsaw pact nations have all agreed to focus on what we're good at. With Soviet Union taking on the task of producing new rifle and tank designs, the Germans on the engineering challenges we'll face with each planet, Britain on warships, ect." EU speaker Kiffeur explained, handing out his paper of what nations were doing what.

"The nations of Africa will provide the only things we can at the moment, manpower and resources. Our people are eager to assist in any way." The South African delegate explained. The nation currently under a great deal of pressure from just about everyone to remove apartheid.

Finally the US delegate stood up and handed out his papers, "The nations of the Americas have all promised to devote everything we can to the exploration and exploitation of space by any means, clearing the way for colonial efforts for the rest of the nations. The edict which we have called the 4X plan, will include advances in aeronautics, spaceborne activities, spaceborne invasions, Xeno Relations, exploitation of new infantry based equipment for our soldiers, and anything else that could possibly connect with these goals. The four Xs represent: Explore, Expand, Exploit, and Exterminate, if necessary." While their goals were broad and vague, everyone had confidence that the people of the Americas were the ones best equipped to handle the task, for now.

"If you need any personnel for the matter, the USSR would be glad to send over some of our experts." The Soviet delegate said in a show of solidarity to everyone.

The US representative, hesitated a moment before smiling and nodding. "Thank you. I'll be sure to have our people reach out to you for the assistance."

"Now that we all understand what we are to do in the immediate sense, Commissioner Kellovsky, your report on the war?" Reinhardt ordered, with the Russian Commissar gently aligning his papers before standing up.

Carefully setting his glasses atop his nose with shaking arthritic hands, the man looked in his late 70s, "Thank you comrade speaker Reinhardt." He began, clearing his throat, "For all intents and purposes, if we were to go to war with the Turian Hierarchy and its allies now, we would be doomed from their present numbers alone, let alone wartime level operations. No, there is no question, it would be over as soon as they reached orbit above Earth. However we have certain advantages that they do not have. Many of them will be key for the possibilities that hostilities continue."

He laid down his first paper, bringing up the next, "Comrades, I am happy to say that peace is still on the table, while it will ache many to hear this, and we must not rely upon these Turians to not attack again, peace is still well within our lifetime." Many looked around with a mixture of apprehension and hope, war at the moment with the Hierarchy was a hopeless endeavour, with the humans not having a single operational ship under their name while the Turians had tens of thousands.

"Through the interrogation of our prisoners, as simple as it is, we have determined what the Turians have done here while not strictly illegal is still very much frowned upon, with their point of reasoning a weak one in a court of law, and the possibility of winning a legal case against them is more than possible. For those of you who don't know, the Turians make use of an unknown element called element zero, which has mass affecting properties. They also use large tuning fork shaped structures in space called mass relays, which will instantaneously teleport incoming vessels who transmit their mass to the relay. We don't know much more at this time, but what we do know is that activating dormant relays among their kind is extremely dangerous and illegal. But no one has ever been punished directly for it… Until now of course. They believed we somehow opened up a chain of relays leading from our homeworld to the extremity of their space."

Many people started to mumble and grumble in discontent, "As you can imagine, our legal case has a huge boon of the situation we found ourselves in when the Turians came, any point of reasoning the Turians may use would be discarded as frivolous: We simply did not have the means." Turning over his page once more, Kellovsky sighed, "Unfortunately from what basics we could understand from their history, sound legal grounds will not be enough. The potential impact to the Citadel Council, the alliance the Hierarchy is part of, in prestige and power with the reveal of this event would be embarrassing to say the least, and they would likely do what we would do in this situation against a vastly inferior power."

Pausing for dramatic effect, he looked to everyone, "Cover the situation up, by any means." Everyone locked eyes with Kellovsky, the almost unassuming man's tone and demeanor impressed upon them a chill. "Before we bring our legal case up, we must become strong. Strong enough to dissuade them from a quick end to any hostilities."

Various curses said under the breaths of the representatives went on as Kellovsky sat back down, "There's more finer details in my report, but every day it becomes out of date as more information is extracted. For all I know, their alien minds would not react with the malice that a Human would, but in the meantime, we must be cautious."

Reinhardt waited for a minute for the various side conversations to die down before speaking again, "Thank you Commissioner Kellovsky," the old man nodded his head demurely, "As you know, our strategic position at the moment is weak, but I believe the next report will raise our hopes."

Another man stood, dressed in an US Army uniform, he was in his early 50s, balding, greying hair, "Good evening gentlemen and ladies. I'm Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer, and I'll tell you all how we will win this conflict, and come out looking better than the other participants…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

September 1990

Thousands of reporters were sitting outside the UN building in New York City, Surrounding them were literally hundreds of thousands of citizens, refugees, and military personnel. Throughout the world, to those who had access to power and a TV with a signal, or even a radio, they watched or listened to the live conference. Russians, Americans, Nigerians, Thai.

Everyone had questions, ideas, fears, excitement. The third World war had come to an abrupt end after the invasion from aliens. Every major political leader on Earth was present to answer questions and help translate for their nation's viewers.

The United States President, being the host, stood to talk first. "I would like to preface by saying thank you to all the brave men and women who risked their lives or committed the ultimate sacrifice, both before and after the invasion from space. Soviets, American, German, and more. You served your nations proudly, right or wrong, dead or alive."

The crowd was dead silent, no one spoke, as they took a moment of silence. Everyone had lost someone, a friend, a coworker, a family member, or at least an acquaintance. Under the grief and pain, simmered a resentment and fear, once reserved for their ideological opposite, now it burned against the alien invaders.

"My administration has received many questions from both local and abroad. Me and my peers have gathered here to answer the most asked questions." Taking out a piece of paper, the president put on his reading glasses, "Number one on our list today: How, did we win?"

He set the paper on the podium, and looking out among the crowd he breathed in, "We won, not just through strength of arms, but through the incompetence of our enemy, and pure luck. He who attacks everything, attacks nothing. Over 100,000 turian soldiers attacked every single nation, or coalition of nations, on the planet. 10,000 in the Continental US, 20,000 in USSR, 30,000 in Europe, and 30,000 in East Asia alone. Conversely they were up against 3 million US National guard, militias and reserve soldiers, 5 million Soviet Home Guard and reserve divisions, 10 million various forces in Europe including some of the most battle hardened soldiers Mankind has to offer, and 10 million Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese and more soldiers in Asia. We won through blood, numbers, determination, and being good at one thing and one thing only: War."

Everyone's attention was riveted to their screens and speakers, to the president of the USA, to the subtitles and translators in Cyrillic, Mandarin, German, Spanish. "We won, funnily enough," here the president took a moment to flash a smile and a chuckle, "Because we were better at war than they were! For their technological superiority they lacked in many areas key to how we understand warfare. Our armed men and women outsmarted theirs! Our Commanders out maneuvered their foe! We won because the Turians walked into a world in conflict!" He looked over the crowd and smiled a sad genial smile, that crossed cultures, through borders, through TV screens, and radios.

He sounded more somber now, "We won because we got lucky. Lucky that all our nations were mobilized, our soldiers experienced in battle but our reserves unexhausted. Lucky that we were human, and that our time in war had taught us to be good at it. Luck my fellow humans, saved us from slavery and oppression. And still we took tens of millions of casualties." Clearing his throat, the president started the next question.

"Our next question, one that affects not just many Americans, but most of the world: When will the rationing be lifted? I'm sorry to say we don't have a date. For the foreseeable future we will have rationing in place on many everyday items like oil, sugar, food, and in some places even water. But fear not, the good people in the UN, the Red Cross, and even our own militaries are doing their utmost to repair conditions, and even improve the living standard to those in need. For basic necessities like water and food, we estimate only a month longer before restrictions are lifted and trade continued. For oil and luxury items, we may be seeing shortages well into the late 90s." The president sounded genuinely empathetic. "In the meantime, for those who can spare, charities are accepting food donations for those in need across the world."

"Will they come back? Why did they strike? Will we be striking back? We are unsure on all of those questions. We do not know if the Turians got a message out to their superiors, we are unsure as to the exact reason why they attacked in the first place. Perhaps a misguided attempt to stop the bloodshed between brother nations? Perhaps overconfidence in their ability to control our world? Maybe they were just stupid?" There were some chuckles at the last one, lightening the hearts of all those present, "We do not know for sure all of these questions, and when we do learn as to why, we will announce it for the world to hear."

"Many have also asked if there is peaceful resolution to our troubles. Yes, there is a possibility of that. But it is not immediate. We are a small fish in a large ocean. Even the minor powers of their outlaw lands could handily take us on in a fight with enough time. In order to negotiate in a fair position, we must first be strong enough to deserve such a position! To that end, we must repair the injuries we have been wrought, by both human and alien hands. Infrastructure destroyed, homes ruined, families split apart! As you have all heard and seen, the last vestiges of the Iron Curtain came crashing down, and as brothers, east and west rejoined, tearful reunions, heartfelt moments."

He looked at the crowd as they grew more excited, as he built them up, "Together, we are stronger than separate. But hope and relief is not enough, the roads destroyed will be repaved, the shipyards laid idle will be renewed, spaceships and their dockings will be built from the ground up! Nuclear fission will be replaced with fusion! Humans will expand to the stars, and we will claim our rightful place there as equals to the Turian's Hierarchy! To get there, we will salvage what we can orbit and give our scientist and astronomers the thing they have been dreaming for centuries. We will settle Mars and Venus, we will go to our celestial neighbors and find worlds we can live upon and colonize! While many of you may find it cheesy, we will go to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. That is the mission statement of the human people, to become strong, to expand, and to get repayment for the injustice that has been wrought upon us. Either in blood or treasure." His last statement brought cheers from the congregation, all around the world people looked forward to what he had promised.

The President paused, as the cheering died down and the clapping stopped, he looked among the crowd and into the cameras, and looking straight into the eyes of millions he declared, "Many may wonder how we will do this? We are but a planet of less than 10 billion, against an empire of hundreds of billions. If every single man woman and child were to go up in arms, we'd still be outnumbered 10 to 1 in just their active duty military. So no one may lay idle, our sons and daughters must be trained in the art of war, factories must be busy, we must learn the new tools at our disposal and find all the ways that we may use them to our advantage in the possible conflict ahead." Pausing he looked the cameras dead in the eye, to the hundreds of millions of viewers across the world.

"As Winston Churchill said of the British Empire when all hope seemed lost, when all odds were against them then like it is now, 'We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and if, which I do not for a moment believe, this island or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our Empire beyond the seas, armed and guarded by the British Fleet, would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the New World, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old.' And by God almighty, WE fought on the beaches of Normandy, WE died in the streets of Stalingrad, WE bled on the dunes of Tunisia! WE fought in the ruins of Stuttgart, WE died in the burgs of Dunkirk, WE bled geysers on the DMZ of Korea! WE shall never surrender our free will to the Turian Hierarchy, to this Citadel Council, to any alien force in the stars! WE shall be free, WE shall ensure others that are oppressed against their will are free too, or die trying!"

"Die trying" was repeated by the crowd, "Die trying! Die trying! Die trying!"

The president waved his hands down for the crowd to calm down, when they did he nodded to them all, "The people of Russia are ready! The People of China are ready! The people of Europe are ready! The people of the United States are ready! All of them and more are ready to make sacrifices to catapult us forward. Are you ready!?"

The cheering was deafening, "Damn right we are!" The President announced proudly. Saluting crowd, he then abdicated the podium for the Russian Prime Minister to take up the remnants of the speech to explain more of the fine details and the possible dangers of nuclear fallout.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

December 1990

"Choyrt! Not again!" Yelled one of the Russian crewers as he grabbed his station's fire extinguisher and sprayed down his burning duty station with the CO2 based extinguisher.

"Tell me again Captain Aker, why are we flying about the galaxy in a vessel that barely survived a nuclear fireball?" Captain Vostrikov asked the American naval officer, the same one who had originally saved him in the Pacific. Looking at the electrical fire as it died down after a few pats from the Russian crewer and his American Comrade.

"We can move her, shake her, go past light speed, and have her go through one of those relays without exploding. And all in 3 months. If you wanted miracles you should ask the pope or Lenin." The American captain replied to his Russian counterpart.

"Well, as long as we know how to deactivate these relays that's all that matters yes?" Vostrikov asked as they walked into the "Navigator's aisle", an elevated walkway with two trenches on either side that held host to half a dozen of the best linguists and computer engineers the world could offer at the time.

"We think we've found out how, and in case we can't we have several contingencies." Aker acknowledged.

"Such as?"

Aker looked distinctly uncomfortable, "The Tsar Bomba. If we can't destroy a relay with that, we have no means of doing so at this time. Thankfully, the Turian's computers have allowed us to track where the relays are, otherwise this could prove more than difficult."

Vostrikov nodded, "Yes, I read up on that, inactive relays are nearly invisible in space, they don't give off heat or any signals. Space is mind breakingly big, and a relay gives off no heat, no emissions, nothing. It will be nearly impossible to find in deep space."

Kharenkova nodded, "And please remind me, what is the plan?"

"Go to the furthest relay junction close to this relay 314, turn on a relay or two that doesn't point to us, then deactivate the relay leading towards us and the one after that. They will be too cautious to go further than one relay deep in search of the missing fleet." Thaddeus smiled.

"And we're sure they won't explore past the relays?" Kharenkova asked again.

"We got attacked on the mere suspicion we were responsible for opening these relays. Imagine the hypocrisy if they were to the same thing? Besides for all they know the relay opens up into a black hole and that's how they believed their fleet died. Now we have one minute until we reach that relay cluster we were talking about."

"Goddamnit! Another fucking fire!" Yelled an american behind them as the sound of an extinguisher was going off. Kharenkova and Thaddeus looked to one another.

"You religious?" Thaddeus asked the Communist.

"I wasn't. But now I'm really thinking about praying to Lenin." Kharenkova said with a slight smile.

Polenin appeared from the pilot's compartment, causing Vostrikov to nearly jump out of his skin, surprising the men in the navigations trench and making Aker flinch, "Captain, please remember the first rule for joke telling. Look over your shoulder."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

December 1990

"Capitalist pig whore of America!"

"Brainwashed Fratricidal commies!"

" **Pink**!" The bottle hit the South Korean soldier square in the side of the head, knocking him from where he stood, the North Korean responsible was tackled by the South's friends. Yelling and screamed resulted as both sides tried to pull their fighting members away from each other.

A minute later, 10 riot gear UN Blue Helms came in and beat down anyone still fighting.

"Enough! The bar's closed for the next week." A South Korean colonel stated to everyone, as medics and MPs tended to those injured and those arrested.

The South Korean's opposite, a North Korean Colonel, sighed sadly, "I'm going to suggest we segregate our men."

"No. We can't let such a minor incident get in the way of our unity." The Southern protested. Without even looking to his counterpart.

"30 people with various injuries, 1 UN MP wounded. This isn't minor." The Northern replied.

"I only saw 2 people hurt." The Southern replied, taking a moment to think he looked over finally, "Sure one of them will need 30 stitches, and the other broke one bone, but that's over all very minor."

The Northern looked to his counterpart flabbergasted, "Are you suggesting we lie?"

Moving close so that only his opposite could hear, the Southern sighed heavily, "Look, we can't have such an incident get into the news, everyone is looking for an excuse to call it all off. If doing the right thing is keeping this quiet, then it's what we must do."

The Northern Colonel hesitated, then lowering his head nodded, "Alright, what should we do with those others who were injured?"

"I'll handle my men, you handle yours. For the MP, I'll talk to him, he will understand. Now for those who started the fight?" The Southern asked.

"Latrine duty, together, for the next year? Learn to like each other or get a dishonorable discharge…" The North Colonel suggested with a shared smile from his counterpart

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Danzig, Republic of Poland

Felik was left looking at the ruined desalination plant, his breath billowing mist in the freezing air. The second time in a century, Danzig had been reduced to ruins. Some of it was due to NATO bombing, which had primarily targeted strategic targets like the dockyards, railway system, and the few factories it held host too. The Railway and Factories bombed at night by US Stealth Bombers to avoid civilian casualties, the dockyards and naval bases ruined by a submarine attack.

But what brought tears to his eyes and made him shake in anger was the turian bombardment. NATO had been professional, you could trust NATO as a worthy enemy. The Turians were a disgusting example of brute force made manifest. Impacts the strength of tactical nuclear weapons ravaged the strategically worthless city, destroying priceless historical treasures, killing hundreds of thousands.

Even now the city was dusted in ash, concrete dust, and a thick bank of snow.

He was away from his men, looking over the city at twilight. 'Fuck Malashenko, they all deserve the death they wrought.' He thought, before the sounds of huzzahs were raised in the air, and the sound of machinery began. 'While I'm at it, fuck the Soviets. They lied, they destroyed, they sniveled and cowered, fearing the power they would lose from their mistakes.'

The whole war had been wasted effort in his mind, all the lives lost, were lost for no gain, Polish dead for soviet greed, Balkan Families for Soviet envy, Czech and Slovakian blood for Soviet fear, East German homes reduced for political power. The Soviets had sucked away their economic abilities with their stupid and corrupt communist system, and then forced the polish people to pay the price of blood, two million of his fellow countrymen would never see another sunrise thanks to the meatgrinder of Germany and Scandinavia.

'But we can do better.' He thought. Nations have rebounded from worse than this. He could see a Poland, greater, and better than ever, safe, prosperous… With friends. New and old. The Soviet system was rapidly collapsing, Glasnost came, lies revealed, heads rolled. The Russian people came out from the oppressive heel louder than any other nation, things that would get you sent to gulags before were shouted from rooftops, daring others to tell them wrong. Finally receiving the rights they were guaranteed under their constitution.

The sound of machinery churning, rubble cleared away. There were almost no lights tonight. The only lights from headlights of trucks and construction vehicles. A once vibrant city, like many others, reduced to a flickering husk in the flames of war. Paris, Washington, Istanbul, London, St. Petersburg.

Felik's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten all day, having donated his last ration can to children in need earlier when they were dug out of their improvised shelter. They had been frostbitten and malnourished, and were currently with his men in the plant.

The lack of lights made him wonder, was there anything for others here? For the previous inhabitants he passed, those vainly hoping, clinging to it vaguely that their homes or part of it might remain. That there might be a future.

He was about to turn back, away from the almost set sun, when it got slightly brighter, as if someone held up a candle a hundred meters away, coalescing into a ribbon of light into the air, he had to guess it was a deployment flare, typically used in the the war to call down airdropped supplies. It flickered, in the kilometer wide bowl of what used to be downtown. Soon more joined it, he looked harder, and he could see then that a starfire shell was fired in the air by a 100mm AA cannon, followed by more, and the roaring of jet engines and turbines not heard since the NATO bombings began.

Looking up higher now, he saw the lights of jets as they flew over from the direction of the setting sun. Decelerating, parachutes began to puff out from behind them, wrapped in what seemed to be twinkling lights, like stars.

He immediately dug around his belt for his flare gun, the hill he was on was a perfect point for the landing of supplies being relatively clear of debris and in the open. He fired his flare in the air, and he saw a medium cargo plane divert to his direction. Loading in another quickly, his gloved hands not even interfering with the long practiced action, blue for a clear drop zone.

"Fwoop!" Went the flare. And from the back of the plane, several packages about the size of a small car dropped out. They landed a hundred meters away at most, half way down the hill, their red tinted parachutes billowing slightly in the freezing air. He approached the nearest one, and he saw now they were wrapped in christmas lights. The sun had set fully and he was glad they were now visible as such in the overcast sky with no moon.

He found a piece of paper taped to the large crate, "Dla naszych polskich braci, sincerely NATO".

"For our Polish Brothers." He read aloud, opening the crate the first thing he pulled out made his breath stop. Hot rations, with the equipment to make them.

Seeing what else was inside, he found smaller packages within the large NATO crate. They had the Soviet Red Star on it, he was suspicious. Carefully he pulled out the container, inside wrapped in thick padding were two bottles of vodka, several Soviet candy rations, two bags of coffee, and a slip of paper, "Przeprosiny dla naszych polskich Towarzyszy, С уважением Россия."

"Apologies to our Polish comrades..." He held the note in his hand, bottle of vodkas in the other. He paused in thought. Hate didn't g away with a care package and a written apology. But it helped.

He remembered his vacation in St. Petersburg when he was a teenager, and how he may never see the city like it used to be ever again with his own eyes. For the second time that night, he cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Aftermath Pt. 1

"When Glasnost came, I was angry. Physically, fully angry. I had never felt more betrayed in my life then I did at that moment. I wanted to wrap my hands around the neck of the General Secretary and squeeze. But I reined in my anger, I broke a few doors, both literally and metaphorically, and started a plan."

Supreme General Nikolai "Izbavitel" Malashenko

May 1991

"It's not active." Commander Adana said bluntly as she sat in her command bridge of the Line Cruiser Transparent.

"Reports from Admiral Trisun and General Arterius clearly stated and have been confirmed that the relay was open." Her Turian XO, Phaste, replied in a perplexed manner.

"Well I know the Salarians are going to insist on opening it up anyway just to make sure. May as well crack this one open to be sure." Adana said reluctantly, dealing with the STG captain was tiring, and the little bastard loved to prove it too.

"Understood ma'am."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

August 1991

"The last relay cluster we could find is not active, we have found no signs of tampering and we can't find any more relays." STG captain Tunipher explained sadly. "We have found zero traces of the patrol fleet, but if we could check those relays that were unactivated…"

"As the Hierarchy's representative in the manner, I'm afraid that we must cut our losses. It's been three months, we've found no sight nor fringe of the fleet. There's a million ways the fleet could have been lost. We may be facing another Helestro Incident." Phaste said heavily.

The incident he referenced, Helestro, was an early Council exploration fleet thought permanently lost. Lead by Matriarch Hidayana, the ten ship fleet went to investigate the Helestro Cluster of relays, but the exiting relay of the pair had been destroyed by some unknown force thousands if not millions of years ago, and they were now thousands of lightyears from the nearest active relay. And to their horror they found that every relay in the cluster had been destroyed violently, and all the planets in the systems had been stripped to bedrock with nary an atmosphere even.

Trapped, their only hope of escape was Standard FTL, a process that would take decades to accomplish, with thousands of hazards and equipment failures. Hidayana would never live to see the greatest exploration accomplishment in Citadel History, as she died of injuries sustained in a shuttle accident half way through the journey, but the discovery of the Quarians and several other minor species was attributed in her name and honor, as her fleet emerged 72 years later with only one missing ship and only 100 of the original crew dead from various causes.

Adana sighed, "We'll keep an eye on 314, but as Phaste said, we must cut our losses here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1991

UN Building, Geneva Switzerland

"What's so important about this? I still can't get a reliable phone call to China, what will this AIM do?" Chairman of the NATO Military Committee General Vigleik Eide asked as he and the rest of the committee ate lunch.

Chief of Staff of the U.S. Army, General Gordon Sullivan looked over, handing him a paper, "From what we can understand the Turians, and indeed all of the alien species have some form or another of the internet for battlefield purposes. For civilian purposes it has nearly unlimited uses, but for a military application, the ability to instantly communicate worldwide as long as you have the base infrastructure in place is valuable. It also allows for individual soldiers to work together much more efficiently as what they see, their comrades can see. We've been trying for years to get that to work, but the reliability and hacking potential has made it impractical it until now."

"Still, it's not exactly important now." Eide replied.

"On the contrary comrade," appearing from behind with his own tray of food, the Russian liaison General Kovka arrived, "it represents an opportunity for investment."

Eide looked a bit more intrigued with Sullivan smiling, "You see, the internet can do much more than just allow instant communication from what I can tell. The processing power of thousands of supercomputers allows for simulations more easily. It can convey video and sound like a TV and act like a tape player. Using it we can perhaps even make stock markets and other economic activities much more efficient. This last part is where we come in. Investment. It's a very capitalist thing of me to say, but if we invest the money we would otherwise invest in joint operations we can produce a future revenue stream for our expeditionary forces and eventual space naval capacity."

Sullivan and Eide looked between one another. "That's an interesting idea coming from you."

"Well I studied economics comrades. And I'm fairly confident that military investment in technologies like this would be beneficial from a funding point of view…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

January 1992

"In unrelated news, for the first time in decades, human astronauts have arrived at the moon, but this time to stay." One news anchor, his hair bright blond, his smile clean, spoke as he looked to his co host.

"Indeed Jay." Jay's co-host smiled, as she read her lines, "Thousands of workers are arriving to the moon to begin mining operations for reconstruction. Many are excited for this opportunity."

"I would say this a once in a lifetime opportunity, but the UN says otherwise! Right Sam?" Jay laughed out.

"Indeed Jay, UN Representative Zhao Xi Zhang has announced that the moon will be host to Earth's first space ship yard and extra planetary colony!" Sam said happily as she looked over to Jay.

"They also added that they are in the midst of constructing the largest defensive effort so far, with plans to fortify the moon into a literal fortress as well as a colony. The UN is asking for volunteers to join in the efforts of construction and inhabitation for what they call the Georgy Zhukov Lunar Defense Line."

"In related news, the UN has also announced the Audie Murphy Space Fleet Research Center, to also be established on our moon…." Jay excitedly explained.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

April 1992

"Watch out Martian fans!" Jay said with characteristic excitement, "The Red Planet has seen its first human explorers!"

"Thats right folks! Mars has seen its first human explorers, Russian Cosmonaut Vasily Vatutin, alongside his comrades Astronaut Joseph Gulliman and Chinese Astronaut Jin Huang. Establishing a small research post! We even have them on a live teleconference today!" Sam said with uncharacteristic levels of exuberance.

A new screen popped up showing the trio of men in chairs, the window behind them looking out into red soil and space. They each greeted the reporters and viewers in their native tongue.

"For our foreign viewers today, fear not! Our translators are working live right now, for you!" Jay said with a bounce in his voice and pointing right to the camera.

"Our viewers have had many questions for you as you made your planned journey." Jay explained as he looked at the men, "Tell me Mr. Gulliman, one of our most asked questions is what you are most excited about on this trip."

The Southern man smiled before nodding his head, "Well me and my friends here all agree its most exciting to learn of our fellow man, I would never have thought I'd fly a ship with a Russian and a Chinese man in my lifetime, and most certainly not to Mars. But the best part is the data we've received, Mars is exceedingly rich in natural materials the moon has so far lacked!"

Jay smile and nodded, before a translator next to them asked the next question in chinese and english, "Comrade Huang, the people are most curious on your mission, specifically what in all you hope to accomplish."

Huang thought for a moment before replying twice in the languages, "The Turian's most important strategic resource is an anomalous material collectively called 'element zero' which has mass affecting properties that our scientists are still having trouble coming to terms with. We have none on earth obviously, and we hope to find some here."

The Russian translator then spoke, "Comrade Vatutin, many have asked if they too can one day be like you, do you have any thoughts?"

The Russian grinned widely, "Unlike meat in the Soviet Union, one day, all may find it trivial to come here!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

November 11 1992

Blackburn, Lancashire, United Kingdom

Doing the Turian's equivalent of a grunt as he lifted a piece of masonry, Legionnaire Third Class Opila Jaunicia carried what had to be 100 pounds of concrete with his partner, Legionnaire Third Class Fonic Phonica, all the way to the steadily growing rubble pile, where large construction machines manned by humans loaded it up into trucks. Where it went no Turian knew, but this had been his life for the last year essentially, carted off from one end of this island nation to another to clean up the mess the navy had made. Even a planetary cycle later there was just so much rubble to clean up he feared that the rest of his life would be looking at drab grey concrete and black tarmak. And he also knew, not all of it was caused by the Navy. Already they had lost five people to unexploded bombs both old and new.

From what he could ascertain, this wasn't particularly rare on this island. Judging by the looks of the Humans.

They were clearing a road, and as they cleared it more and more trucks filled with long wood caskets, as long as a human was tall, drove down the road. Following on foot dozens, if not hundreds, of people had passed in the last few hours alone. "What's so important over there you think?" Fonic asked as they dropped the concrete carefully so they wouldn't hurt themselves.

"Does it really matter?" Opila asked as he wringed his talons. The humans had done their best to provide them gloves, but they weren't the most comfortable of things.

"Not really, but they take all those black boxes over there and we only see them come back empty, and all those Humans follow the trucks over there..." Fonic said as they went back to the pile that once was a building.

The foul stench hit them first, the smell of rotting meat. It had been pretty common, humans trapped under rubble, dying, decomposing. Whenever they found a body and released the air it had made them regurgitate, but by now, they were used to it. Just the thought wanted to make Opila vomit his rations. It wasn't natural to be used to it.

A human with a paper mask over his mouth walked up, his name, as they learned from a variety of charades and continuous use was "Private Billin" or to some such. He was the human in charge of his work team. Looking at the rotting remains of the long crushed human, dressed in drab blue overalls which was all that was holding the body together.

For Private Billin this was also not the first time he had seen such sights. He had been in charge of their group for coming on half a planetary cycle now. He looked unmoved. "Clear it all up." He ordered. He spoke in his language, the Turians had been around long enough to know its basics, but the Humans had confiscated any form of technology they could use. Which also meant they had to learn the language the old fashioned way or get stuffed in a cryo pod like everyone else. And their biological structure meant it was very difficult to speak the human's more throaty language compared to the internal sounds and chirps a Turian would make.

"Okay birds, let's get the big rubble of off this poor pyjack and someone grab a body bag." Sergeant Illis ordered. Working together they got the body out in a couple minutes, zipping up the remains they could find into the bag. Billin grabbed an adhesive sticker, in an unintelligible language to the Turians he stuck it on the bag's head, and wrote on it.

This continued an hour more, clearing up rubbled until they had finally cleared the 3 meter high pile of rubble to ground level, and then they would have to clear out the basement. "Lunchtime!" Billin yelled out. Like a dinner bell they all got into formation in front of Billin.

The Humans had no way of producing the food they would need to eat, and despite the losses they had taken in the short land war on the planet, the Turians still numbered at well over two thirds an army group, almost 78,000. Thankfully to avert starvation the humans had immediately started to ration out what was left, and they asked for volunteers to be put into medically induced comas to save on rations so they could be fed through IVs.

But still that wasn't enough so they had immediately rushed to the sky, to find even more food, and possibly a solution. Well the most permanent solution they had found had been to stick most of them into stasis tubes. It had been difficult, but thankfully as it was standard issue, they had captured enough intact troopships that weren't glowing like a lightbulb, and upon landing them on the planet immediately connected them to their power grid to keep them running. So now at least 65,000 of his fellow soldiers and sailors were permanently in those things.

Hell in this small human town, there was barely 50 Turians cleaning alongside thousands of humans.

Upon receiving their rations Billin flapped his hands at them, "Sod off now. Stay in sight you little shits."

Most of the team went off to where there were still seats, or they worked together to pull flat pieces of masonry into impromptu tables. They began to eat slowly, typically a Lunchtime would last for around an hour before they returned to work until the sun went down, or a bit after if the street lights worked.

The sky was as grey as the concrete, and the mood not much better. Silence reigned as they ate in a little circle, keeping to themselves, out of sight of the moving trucks and the lines of people. "So what do you think those trucks are carrying?" Fonic asked everyone suddenly, as they tore open their packs. The nutritious if bland wafers inside only eatable thanks to the humans giving them little shakers of safe to ingest spice, and their hunger.

There was silence from some members, the Sergeant included, Opila just started to munch on his wafer. "Well, with some observation I think they're coffins." Naval Armsmen Shorus Kephilam suggested.

"Really?" Fonic asked as he took his first bite after liberally sprinkling the spice on his wafer.

"Yeah. You see over that hill to the west? Past the play fields and line of trees. There's a building with rows and rows of white and grey markers around it. It's not very big but they have those plus shapes that the humans like so much. Anyways I read a few of them and they have two dates on them, an earlier date and a later date. They also have names. I translated one, 'Private Jeremiah Philips, 1900-1918'. I think it may be a military cemetery." Shorus explained as he bit another piece off the wafer.

"When did you have time to see this Armsmen?" Illis asked quietly.

"Do you really want to know sir?" Shorus replied.

"Not particularly, but I want to know where you are if you suddenly disappear at night."

"Well remember when I disappeared for an hour with Billin? I asked him about where all those trucks were going and he showed me. Wasn't as busy then as it is now though sir. It wasn't a very big cemetery before, but now it's getting pretty big." The navy Armsmen explained as he took a mighty gulp from his canteen.

Opila just ate his ration silently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1993 December 13th

Quantico, Virginia

"You mean to say, that for the last 72 fucking hours, all of you have been playing this video game?" Major Kirk Skinner kept a calm voice but he was so shocked. He looked upon his two lieutenants sternly.

"Yes sir. We uh… Got carried away when Sergeant Snyder brought it in as a resource." Lieutenant Scott Barnett explained.

"And I'm sure you were thorough in your evaluation of the resource." Major Skinner nearly snarled, "And did you come up with anything?"

Both officers shifted in place, before Lieutenant Luis Velazquez spoke up, "We haven't made any headway into the alien holographic tech, we think we are lacking the input device. But we think we actually came up with something we can use for the Doom game."

Major Skinner raised an eyebrow, "It has a multiplayer feature, by connecting a few computers together we can fight each other or in teams. That took up at least 24 hours alone, but we found we could coordinate ourselves on the maps and work as a team. While it doesn't beat out actual field training, we think we can use it to train people en mass if we give some guidance and makes some tweaks to include scenarios. We can simulate teamwork, ammunition discipline, and environmental conditions."

Skinner mulled it over, it was better than nothing, "Okay then, anything else?"

"Those Hell soldiers that look like the Turians are pretty killer… Fuck yeah, just gibbed Johnson!" Sergeant Snyder yelled from the room over.

"The game is also very popular, lots of people are talking about it, if we want to we can also distribute the software like the developers did. We can even sponsor LAN parties for prospective recruits and have them learn that way, drum up some more enthusiasm for joining the military now that everyone is getting drafted." Barnett explained.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

December 29th 1992

Articles of the Creation of the Human Alliance

Foreword

After the end of the World War Three, on the date First of August, 1990, humanity knew that no longer could we be fractured by internal war between brother nations. The unwarranted and questionable attack lead by General Arterius and Admiral Trisun will be considered by all courts of human Law an illegal transgression upon sovereign Human territory, and any more criminal actions undertaken by Turian Hierarchy forces or any other foreign party will be considered criminals and punished to the utmost of the law.

Nine Articles of the Human Alliance

1: The Human Alliance is the military, administrative, and colonization arm of the United Nations, and therefore, Humanity. They will have a Judicial, Legislative, and Executive branch.

2: All nations not a member of the UN, have acknowledged they will have no say on the matters of extra-planetary governance, and any and all nation states/cities/planets/ect, ethnic groups, culture groups, and others, are allowed to send observers and/or representatives to their respective senate.

3: The Human Alliance's mission statement is to uphold the rights and liberties of all of Humanity, and any other Species who wish to join us. These rights and liberties are outlined in The Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Failure for member personnel or nation states/cities/planets/ect will result in punishment from fines to armed intervention.

4: From this day all members of the Human species, born or raised as a Human is a member of The Human Alliance, with an equal vote, voice, and rights as any other Human being upon full citizenship.

5: The Human Alliance Colonization effort is to be organized upon a decentralized administration with an overarching Federal Government, individual Nation States/cities/planets/ect. will maintain their own local sovereignty in manners of criminal justice, taxation, military recruitment, local laws and customs, and other common rights of states.

6: All colonial expansion is to be handled through the Human Alliance administration, any settlements, camps, outposts, ect, not created by or with the permission of the Human Alliance will not be considered member nations among the Human Alliance.

7: Colonies that have not reached the point of self sufficiency, or who do not wish to, at the time, to become self governing, will be maintained by the Human Alliance who will provide basic necessities, law and order, military protection recruitment and training, and representation to their overarching administration.

8: It is treason, punishable by death, to engage in piracy, or to purposefully aid foreign criminal or elements hostile to the Human Alliance or Earth.

9: For full citizenship within the Human Alliance and all benefits with it, all members of the Human Alliance, born or raised as Human are required to participate in varying levels of mandatory military service. All are subject to conscription barring extreme mental or physical disabilities. Extended military service is however, not required for citizenship.

9A: The establishment of the Grand Army of Humanity, they are the only military force allowed access to interstellar travel for military purposes of invasion. They are also permitted to Federalize any nation states/cities/planets military forces for the purpose of the greater defense of the Human Alliance.

9B: The establishment of the Grand Fleet of Humanity, they are the only military force allowed access to interstellar travel for military purposes of invasion. They are also permitted to Federalize any nation states/cities/planets military forces for the purpose of the greater defense of the Human Alliance. Independent nation states/cities/planets, are allowed to construct both orbital stations and defense ships for their respective defense and training purposes, the loss of ships while under the jurisdiction of the GFH will be prioritized for replacement.

9C:(Amendment, March 1991) Following the Soviet Union's collapse and the subsequent loss of hundreds of billions of dollars in economic assets to both private and public persons and organizations, the establishment of the Federal Police, whose duty is to protect Humanities' and therefore the Human Alliance's interests in law enforcement. They are invested the power of the Human Alliance's Judicial system, and may bring up and press charges against persons, private organizations and companies, and nation states/cities/planets/ect. themselves if necessary. They are also invested with the power to settle disputes between two member nations. They are not allowed to intervene on purely local matters unless they breach other binding federal laws or violate the safety of the Human Alliance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

April 10th 1994 Geneva Switzerland

"Are you sure?" Special Representative of the Secretary-General, or SRSG, Jacques-Roger Booh-Booh asked.

"We have VIDEO, eyewitnesses, and mountains of dead bodies. If YOU don't make a decision RIGHT NOW, I will make it for them and stop the fighting myself with force." Lieutenant-General Roméo Antonius Dallaire declared, more like screamed, into the telephone. He had grown interminably angry with the politicos back at the UN, and after the death of ten of his men who had been protecting Prime Minister Uwilingiliyimana, he was a step away from doing something that would get him dishonorably discharged.

Booh-Booh was about to rebuke the man when his door was slammed open, "What are you doing Representative Booh-Booh!?" A livid Russian yelled, a handful of photographs and reports in his hand.

"Force Commander Malashenko! How dare you interrupt us?! We're in the middle of a very important call with Lieutenant General Dallaire on the evolving situation in-" Booh-Booh's Secretary reputed, only to be cowed by a fiery look from Malashenko.

"Fuck you're evolving situation. The Lieutenant General sent me these reports as well since it also affected my department!" Force Commander of the Human Alliance Russian Military Forces roared out, "And I've learned you have failed in your duty to uphold Article 3 of the Articles of the Creation of the Human Alliance!"

"It's been three days, we've had trouble confirming-" Booh-Booh tried to protest but was cut off.

"Confirming my ass! As this falls under my department's purview, we have taken control of the situation! As of this moment UNAMIR has been transferred under the Human Alliance Army and Federal Police. Now tell the General Lieutenant to secure a dropzone in the city he is in for my force to arrive and start evacuations by 2100 hours local time!" Malashenko declared, security for the building behind him, baffled on what to do in the normally quiet offices of the UN.

"You're walking a fine line! The Human Alliance has only just been formed and you have little power to-" Booh-Booh tried to protest, standing from his desk, unbeknownst to him, from the phone the sound of gunfire could already be heard, Dallaire having taken to his orders with gusto, not even bothering to hang up the phone.

"I'm afraid Representative Booh-Booh, it is no longer in your hands, the Human Alliance Articles supercede all matters of international arbitration. All my colleagues agree, we either act now or not at all. Now you can either be known as the man who helped stop genocide, or the man who interfered and contributed to it!" Malashenko declared then left the room not even waiting for a response mumbling in russian.

Booh-Booh was both livid and shocked, "Uh Representative Booh-Booh, the security council is calling, and they're saying that we have to work under them now and to assist in any way we can."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kigali, Rwanda

Dallaire had no hesitation, he was a veteran of the Third World War, he had seen many men die under his command to both the Russians and the Turians, and many civilians dead or wounded. He had fought in Europe and had been mildly successful.

But the war had irrevocably changed him, he knew that he was not the man he once was. The loss of each of the men under him had scarred him, burned into his mind. And the sight of thousands being killed and him doing nothing had infuriated him, made only worse by the loss of ten of his men when they had been captured and executed by the Rwandan Government forces.

Getting upon the defensive wall, the streets just beyond it were clear, he had disregarded orders before and killed any aggressive force in sight of the base, leaving hundreds of tutsis cowering under the shadow of the walls. But until then he had done no more than that.

"Good news my friends!" He boomed out in French, "Force Commander Malashenko has given us our orders! We are to secure a landing zone for reinforcements to arrive by 2100 hours." The cheering from his soldiers was deafening, which seemed to lessen the sounds of slaughter outside.

"First armored battalion, from up we're taking the futboll stadium and the airport! Infantry mount up! Reserve Battalion, I want you here and to secure any refugees in the compound, if anyone attacks you or the refugees kill them! Make sure no one is smuggling in weapons."

The gates to the base opened up, and a five man fire team began to move the tutsi survivors into the compound, once the press of civilians was clear the roar of tank engines nearly sent the civilians into a panic as the armored vehicles began to leave.

Taking his place in his command vehicle, he went into the ritual state he always went into during battle. Almost meditative his face lost its snarl, its focus, and instead his attention diverted to the various electronics in his command vehicle. He even had a few new items since the war, some courtesy of the Turians, others built due to experience in the war.

"Colonel Marchal, all battalions ready. Over." Colonel Luc Marchal was his XO, an efficient man, devoid of colonial baggage and had a knack for integrating armies of lesser sophistication.

"Good work Colonel, I want you to remain at base and keep track of my forces and to coordinate with the Human Alliance Forces to arrive. Over." Dallaire explained as his armored vehicles crunched over the dead bodies in the street. No one was even phased at the sound of bones crunching and organs squelching.

"Understood sir. We're starting to get fire from sector 3 again, my snipers are handling it now but we're running out of mortar and HE rounds." He explained as the sound of a crack of a bullet nearby resulted in Marchal lowering the radio and firing with his own side arm. "We will hold. Over and out."

Assured of that, the lead AMX-10P IFV was impacted with an RPG. Shrugging off the damage like it was nothing, the turret turned to the responsible building and proceeded to fire at the support struts for it, collapsing it and crushing everyone inside.

Piles of bodies were everywhere, and the newly recruited members of the force fought to not throw up. The lead AMX turned the corner and came upon a government checkpoint, the government forces had civilians all around them, and piles of bodies too.

The civilians, some of which had been looting the bodies began to run, the government forces, or those that were the least staunch, also did. The spattering of fire was returned with the HMGs of the IFVs.

"3-1 B, take up that checkpoint, direct and protect any civilians looking for protection." Dallaire ordered as they steadily ground their way towards the Stadium.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As it turned out, most of the military and militia had been too caught up in their murder of others to put up any real resistance to Dallaire's forces, the airport had been secured in minutes, with the execution of any who resisted. While the stadium had been entirely unguarded. Already the stadium had a few thousand expatriots, moderate hutus, and tutsis with dozens streaming in by the minute. The genocidaires had attempted counter attacks, and the only time they really made any headway, Russian helicopter gunships had strafed the attacking forces while Chinooks dropped in supplies and ammunition and began to evacuate the civilians.

By design, Dallaire had essentially destroyed all the buildings surrounding the Stadium and Airport, having evacuated any hiding civilians first. In all directions, the outer layer of buildings had been reduced to deny the genocidaires any cover to fire from. And from that moment he proceeded to send out strike teams to kill any roaming military or mobs, and to evacuate buildings of hiding civilians. From that logic, he found those who hid or stayed indoors were to be considered non participants, anyone outside who did not immediately surrender a participant to be executed on the spot.

It had worked in quelling the violence in the district his men were in but the rest of the city was in chaos and Dallaire could be satisfied in knowing he at least did the best he could until reinforcements came of which he was eagerly waiting for.

"Sir, the US marines report they are five minutes away with a division of men." His radio operator informed him.

Nodding, Dallaire smiled, "Excellent, make sure their arrival proceeds without issue."

As he watched, Force Commander Malashenko had also requested all neighbors of Rwanda close their borders and arrest anyone who tried to cross over them from Rwanda. He had been unusually polite and he suspected that is what ultimately convinced the other nations to comply. The exertion of power by the Human Alliance months after its charter had been signed was worrying to some, but after the evidence had been represented worldwide, populist cries were let out for why it wasn't done sooner.

Already though, the possible death toll in civilians was catastrophic, if his estimations were correct, then it was possible nearly a quarter million or perhaps even more were murdered already, and that was the lower level estimations. The upper level was half a million, in three days alone.

The greenest of the marines, when they got to their posts and into the streets, couldn't help but be horrified at the scale of carnage that had erupted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

April 29th 1994

Mars, Southern Hemisphere

"You sure Vasily?" Joseph Gulliman asked his russian partner as they rode in a modified Turian shuttle, with Jin huang piloting.

"I'm certain. I detected an energy spike and signal coming from here. Going by the Turian's files, it was encoded in Prothean." Vasily Vatutin replied as he manned the sensors. "I have it locked now."

Jin remained quiet as he redirected. It was only half an hour later when they landed, and each of them were in awe at what they saw. A pillar, more likely a pylon antenna was sticking from the sands of the planet.

"ISA command, this is Mars mission, we've found something. We think it's alien."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

June 28th 1994

Mars, Southern Hemisphere

Many of the workers today were war criminals. All of them were from the Rwandan Genocidaires. To sentence them death was a waste of resources the Federal Police thought as a waste and hypocritical, instead, they were sent to work for the rest of their adult lives for the state and the betterment of mankind.

Right now that meant digging up ancient ruins on Mars. Tomorrow, it may mean working in the great plains of the United States growing corn, the next, it may be working in a Russian factory alongside Turians.

As was the fate for those who crossed Humanity.

The work, while hard, was hardly dangerous. And a few Turians had been brought in to help with the excavation as foremen. This had been calculated to show the world that genocide and murder was a crime greater than the Turian's own.

Two months of work, with a few weeks spent solely setting up the life support for the workers, the work had yielded fruit as Opila led his work gang and cleared out an entry way, an ancient airlock. Talking in his radio he relayed the discovery back to the command center on a nearby hill which was overlooking the entire endeavour.

The black humans before him, who worked in their suits to clear the entryway spoke a different language than the one Opila learned. But thankfully he had been given a translator and speaker so they could understand him.

They didn't much like him or their captors, and he didn't like them either, if the reports were true of their crimes than he saw that they deserved nothing more than their current fate, and should instead have killed themselves for such a dishonorable act.

"Alright, you see those lines there? Those are the airock's seals. Clear them of dust and debris. You two dig to the right, be careful that's where the panel will be." Opila ordered as he watched them work. They weren't enthusiastic or energetic in their work, who would be? "If we get this cleared up before the headman arrives I'll make sure you all get an extra ration tonight." He incentivized. A tool he had learned from his own human foreman Private Billin. They seemed to look to one another before speeding up their work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the science team arrived they found the team had finished their tunnel and had cleared out the entry way and panel, with Opila personally working with Fonic to get it powered back up by using a spare battery. Private Billin was about to ask them what they were doing when the control panel lit up and the holographic sigils started to appear.

"Finally." Opila flanged out as he was helped up with a tug by Billin.

Their resident prothean expert. Really the only person who could barely read prothean, was Legionnaire Shulrus, who had been previously working in Germany, looked at it with interest.

Major Parker, the military representative of the Human Alliance, motioned for Shulrus to explain. "Voychek, Pro'thaa suu'um Katha euryup." He explained to Opila who nodded and explained as best he could in english.

"Alright, basically it's a simple prothean airlock. So simple an intelligent animal could open it without much trouble." Billin nodded and stepped beside to Shulrus, who carefully mimed the actions necessary and the symbols to hit. All the while gently and quietly cooing in his own language as if talking to himself.

"Legionaire Jaunicia, what's he mumbling?" Billin asked pointedly.

The Turian just did the equivlenet of a shrug, "He only learned Prothean in school. Which was ten of your years ago. He's…. rusty. Thats the right word right?" Parker nodded.

"Well will that get us killed?" Billin asked the obvious question.

Transmitting the question Shulrus looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying with a word they all understood, "Us."

"No." Opilia said simply. As he said that the ancient door slowly creaked open, revealing a dark empty room.

"Alright Opila, Stay next to Shulrus and make sure he doesn't wander off, Billin, keep an eye on them, Sergeant have your squad keep a cordon around us, we're pretty sure that it's safe but best to be sure." Parker ordered.

Opila remembered hearing about Parker, supposedly he was a war hero, and had survived a nuclear strike and helped avert a second. Unconsciously, Opila deferred him a lot of respect, "Yes sir." He replied as he stood near Shulrus.

Shulrus did his best to explain the various sights they saw, from simple machinery, to blast doors, consoles, and the odd esoteric item. Most of it looked alien, even to the Turians, but they kept moving forward, until they reached the central chamber.

Both Shulrus and Opilia couldn't believe their eyes. What they saw was amazing, a full intact prothean archive, once Shulrus translated the room name and they saw inside. Both were speechless and the humans didn't even realize the importance of the find.

Their amazement didn't end, and in fact spread to the humans as well, when a hologram appeared before them of a prothean, something almost no one had previously found, "At last, you have found my gift to you… I am just sorry it required the blood of so many of your kind first..."

Unit Chatter:

Technological Overkill Doctrine (American Union of Nation's) Infantry callouts

Affirmations:

"Yes sir?"

"What do ya need?"

"Si?"

"Message loud and clear sir."

"Do you need something eh?"

Move Order:

"Yes sir!"

"Consider it done."

"We'll get some Mk 1 Eyeballs there sir!"

"Hustle up boys and girls!"

"Andele, Andele!"

"Yes sir! Obtenez vous déplacer avortons!"

Enemy sighted:

"Infantry spotted sir."

"Armored vehicle sir. Lasing them now sir."

"Aircraft! Keep low!"

"Over there! The flares!"

"Contatos manchado, identificando."

"Fuck, heavy infantry."

Attack Order:

"Firing sir!"

"Stop gawking, start shooting!"

"For Earth!"

"Hold until relieved!"

"Turkeys! Roast 'em!"

"Froggies! Boil 'em!"

"Space babes! Keep those Biotic Barriers strong!"

"Termie trash! Take them out!"

"Fogo, fogo, fogo!" (Fire, fire, fire!)

"Détruis les." (Destroy them)

"Shoot the rear! Shoot the rear!"

Attacked:

"Taking fire!"

"Sir! That was a close one!"

"Jenkins, get your fucking head down!"

"Las barreras cinéticas son bajos!" (Kinetic barriers are low!)

Target destroyed:

"Target eliminated!"

"Incinerating corpses."

"Maybe they'll have something good eh?"

"Área resecured señor." (Area secured sir)

"Hey Jenkins, kick 'em to make sure they're dead."

Taking casualties:

"I know I said die trying, but I don't want to die today!"

"Saint de nous protéger!" (Saints protect us!)

"Estoy perdiendo los hombres aquí!" (I'm losing men here!)

"Taking hits!"

"A medic, a medic for my drone!"

"I can't hear him breathing!"

"NÓS. ESTAMOS. MORRENDO!" (WE. ARE. DYING!)

Taking capture point/Objective:

"Secure it now!"

"Drones securing. Waiting for medevac."

"Setting up sensors."

"Mantén tus ojos abiertos." (Keep your eyes open)

"Soyez prêt à tout." (Be ready for anything)

"Rally 'round the flag boys!"

Stop Clicking me:

"Enemy are jamming communications squad!"

"Stop! Just fucking stop you imbicilic limp saucissonner baise face six!" (Stop! Just fucking stop you imbecilic limp dicked fuck face six!)

"Is command drunk again?"

"Por qué siempre nos dan las radios defectuosos?" (Why do we always get the defective radios?)

"*Heavy sigh* Yes sir. Alright. Yeah. Uh huh…."

American Union of Nations Combat doctrine

Technological Overkill Doctrine, or TOD, is the official state sponsored doctrine for the American continents. Those born and raised in any of these nations are automatically shipped to training camps which specialize in TOD.

From there they learn the basic and advanced tools of their trade. TOD brigades are especially tooled out for technological force multipliers, from advanced hardsuits, radar guided artillery, and fusion based laser weaponry, a TOD division can be counted on to have the most advanced hardware the Human Alliance can offer.

All brigades are mechanized, and have a sophisticated support logistics train and personnel to maintain and supply these weapons. Typical vehicles include the M188 "Coaster" IFV, Type 55 trucks, M1A9 "Bannon" MBT, and AH109 "Illiad" Attack Helicopter.

Armament:

M50 Avenger Assault rifle

Grenades

Demolition charges

A6-60 Combat Armor w/ Inbuilt combat support equipment

Support Package Tree:

The overkill part of TOD, for the AUN, they specialize in reconnaissance and artillery warfare. In the smaller skirmish based warfare they prefer, fights go to those we with the better initiative and equipment quality. Their support tree reflects this, while they aren't numerous, the soldiers you do get will certainly hurt more than average.

A: World Rangers: Special Forces unit, the World Rangers were formed by Russian Spetznaz, US Army Rangers, and British Special Air Service at the dawn of the 21st century. Each Ranger is a veritable squad on their own, armed with the latest in stealth and combat technologies. Their arrival means the beginning of something bigger.

B: "Poke ball" motion sensor balls: Gotta catch them all! Especially in the act! These handheld black balls are mobile miniature motion sensors capable of being thrown by hand or shot by a grenade launcher for extra distance. Capable of detecting enemy combatants ten meters away with reliability, they unfortunately have a short battery life.

C: Off Battle Artillery Barrage: A battery of standing by Howitzers are given a target firing 30 pound artillery shells for 1 minute.

D: World Ranger UBCV: The World Range Universal Battlefield Command Vehicle is one of the few hover tanks the Human Alliance has access to. Capable of arriving and fighting in any combat environment, it is also the most heavily armed and armored hover vehicle made use by the Human Alliance at nearly 45 tons.

E: UAV Recon bombing: Drones revolutionized bombing and reconnaissance, and the handheld drone is a common item with any Human soldier. The bigger versions are more than capable of holding a pistol. These lean 10 meter long and 15 meter wingspan aircraft combine tactical bombing and field reconnaissance into one neat package. Holding four 1 ton bombs, World Rangers often make use of these extensively.

F: Orbital Bombardment: One of the few armies able to use orbital bombardment in a tactical setting, especially in the danger close settings that would forbid even regular artillery.

G: Fusion Nuclear Bomb: A one kiloton nuclear bomb. Certain to kill anything and destroy everything in its path. Larger bombs are used as an opening strike against an enemy spearhead, disrupting enemy formations making them easy pickings and vulnerable to the type of warfare the AUN prefers.

Authors Notes:

Greetings from Blood Raven, the new co-author for the story, and former beta for this story! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a while but it's only part 1 so I decided to cut it in half so I can finish the other half. Which should come out much sooner than this one.

I hoped you enjoyed!

If you want more content like this, Phuripat has Through Their Eyes: Remastered, if you like Gundam!

I'm also the co-author for Terran Federation: Contact, go check it out!

And finally I write my own Fanfiction XCOM: Impact


	10. Chapter 10

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aftermath Pt. 2

"Free yourself of terrestrial struggles, for opportunity in the void."

Supreme General Alec Parker

At the Fourth Yugoslav Peace Conference

June 28th 1994

Mars, Southern Hemisphere

"This… This is the greatest find of Prothean technology ever." Opila said in dead amazement. Everyone stared at the hologram, and the hologram stared back.

"No thanks to your Citadel Council." The Hologram replied with a sneer that moved through the species barrier.

Private Billin, looking up in amazement, looked to everyone else, "Wait no one's going to comment on what he said?"

Everyone looked to him, then slowly to the Prothean hologram. "What do you mean?" Major Parker asked quietly.

The Hologram stared at them, blinking its four eyes before turning and using the emitters in the room to show a map of the galaxy. "The Turians suddenly having a corridor from their space to the Sol system was not some freak accident, nor malevolent intent on their part. It was a bit of panic on mine in fact."

"Before we go into the depths and questions. My name is Lorik, I am what you would know as an AI. I uploaded my brain into these computers and into the systems on this installation. Because of that I severely limited myself but in return I could be an instrument of revenge for my people. And a sentinel of yours Major Parker." He walked to behind the map of thoe galaxy which zoomed in on Earth. "While war is not uncommon on Earth, the tactical detonation of nuclear weaponry is. And a frightening development as well. I feared that the war would soon escalate. And in that panic, I decided I needed to end it quickly, and with all of humanity on one side. I've been monitoring the progress of the Citadel Council for thousands of years and I am SEVERELY disappointed with their progress." He showed a map of the US and where the Bomb went off in Cascade Falls, and the progress of the missile en route to Seattle.

He brought up the map once more and an an underlay of the galaxy, and thousands of red dots on poles that left the 3d map popped up. Opila recognized where some of the dots were, he was about to speak when Shulrus did in Turian, "Sas di'a falu shoo?"

"It's not what YOU did wrong Turian, it what the ASARI failed to do, and continues to fail to do." The little symbols above the red dots translated to english, each of them said Communication Beacon. "We warned them, we gave them every opportunity, every advantage they could hope for, from technology to genetic engineering. AND THEY FAIL. Content with petty gains and slow evolution. Blissfully ignorant of their mission. THEIR MISSION! THEIR ONE AND TRUE CALLING," he screamed out in rage and pain, "TO KILL THEM!"

Suddenly a huge hologram appeared before them, and to the humans it looked like some mutated cuttlefish or gauntleted hand. And behind it were thousands, millions of smaller figures, A bright blue background behind them as they exited a five armed flower designed metal… thing. Opila couldn't help but speak, "That's the Citadel!"

"My species, no, not just my species, dozens of species died, synthetic or organic, it didn't matter, they came… These, reapers they came and killed us all, anyone who had spaceflight technology, any who could be a threat to them." Hundreds of pictures rapidly flashed by. All of them horrific or depicted war in some way. People melted down in tubes, thousands being herded into the open maws of the cuttlefish ships, mutated disfigured protheans fighting others, in desperate combat as the Reaper ships were in the background firing beams of light.

"Major Parker! What's going on? All of our equipment is going nuts and… What the hell are those pictures on the TVs and who is speaking on the radio!?" Parker looked back to Lorik, who met his eyes.

"Major Parker, through your actions, and the dedication of your comrades and commander you helped avert nuclear war from breaking out by maintaining a secret! It cost you the lives of an entire company of men willingly sacrificing themselves in nuclear fire. You and tens of thousands of your countrymen stormed into the city of Seattle, fighting to the very last breath to take control and save it from nuclear fire as well, knowing full well the missile was already on it way!" Suddenly hundreds of pictures and videos from all the conflict on earth showed up. Smiling faces, dead bodies, moments of victory, defeat, and pain.

"Your world, your world in conflict, is what the galaxy needs! The Reapers aren't a one off incident! They killed the Arthenn!" A new blue dot appeared on the map and a picture of cratered holes on a planet were shown.

"They murdered the Densorin and their children." Another picture of aliens offering up small figures and then themselves being herded into the great maws.

"They destroyed the Inusannon!" More pictures, of aliens sitting in metal thrones, their faces and bodies a mass of tentacles.

"They Annihilated the Oravores, great warriors in their own right." More pictures, more blue dots, "The Zha'Till were perverted and changed by them! Forced to breed until they blotted out the skies of entire planets!" Horrific and disgusting pictures that came up nearly made everyone vomit, what should once have been humanoids were now horribly mangled masses with wings, their chitin of iron and their faces permanently contorted in pain that transcended species, it was mercifully ended by a bright light and the blue light turning yellow.

"I'm transmitting this all now, to all forms of media in range in all languages possible, because this cannot be secret. This must be known. You, you humans must prepare for a war that will eclipse all but the war that spawned these monsters! Humanity will be the spear, the spear to kill the Reapers once and for all!"

"So once more, I apologize! I apologize for causing the death of tens of millions by drawing the Turians to your homeworld. But it was necessary, the war I feared could not be ended in such a devastating manner! I now ask you, your species, to be the rallying cry, the spear, the chosen ones, to take the place of the rotten Asari and lead the fight, FINISH THE FIGHT!" The AI, whether through some hidden subroutine or a mark of his former organic nature, was breathing heavily in and out, his chest puffing.

The lights in the entire complex dimmed, unbeknownst to them, everything had activated, machinery churned, lights activated, consoles flashing status reports. And unbeknownst to all of humanity, beacons long dormant, filled with information and cries of help and pain, activated. Some on dead worlds, others with peoples who had not yet evolved to understand the pillars of light that now shot through earth and sky. And some in long lost or forgotten chambers or places of spoils.

"I ask you. Not force you, to be the spirit of my people's revenge, to be the ones to save not just your own race." And now pictures, thousands of them, were sent out Turians, Asari, Salarians, Batarian, Volus, every species that lived and now thrives, of lives and moments of normality, life, and happiness. "I ask you, fight today, die tomorrow, and bring more days like the ones I show, to the galaxy at large."

Parker looked to the Turians, the amazement worn off, their chests puffed out, and eyes steeled. They saluted him, he looked to Billin who clenched his rifle and then nodded, the security team who stood and then shouldered their arms in salute, "Well sir." Billin said, "I'd say we found the meaning of life if you ask me."

Opila stepped forward, "We made mistakes we caused harm, we, no matter WHAT that Hologram says, we killed millions. Every Turian on Earth owes you their lives now, and I can already say, we'd be honored to fight and die in your service it it means that Palavan doesn't burn like any of those pictures."

Parker looked to Lorik, "You can't speak for your species Major Parker. But you can speak for yourself."

"These Reapers. They're real? You aren't lying?" Parker asked seriously.

"Every word."

"Then if it means these monsters never win again, then I'd gladly lay my life down for world and country." Parker said with steely resolve. "So, any ideas on where we start?"

Lorik smiled, transmitted to every TV in the solar system, "I'll prepare a list and start pressurizing the base. Thank you, thank you everyone."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

January 7th 1995

Luna Repair and Refit Station Delta

In the Severomorsk District of the G. Zhukov Defense Planetoid

"So what's the name of it?"

"Well it was originally called Subjugator. So we're going to rename it Subjugated. We'll keep the old IFF though and add the changed name on it. That'll get the Turian's mind racing." The one kilometer long vessel had been nearly broken into several pieces by the heat and radiation of several nukes impacting the vessel amidship. While normally the salvage crews wouldn't mind, the fact it had hit point blank meant that the ship became a medium for the shockwave and had caused such severe internal damage that no crewmen aboard it had survived the incident, and anyone lucky enough to get in escape pods died from the radiation of the other nukes going off or had their systems fried and died of asphyxiation shortly thereafter anyways.

Many of the bodies inside had been unrecognizable and they had to use the equivalent of Turian dental work to identify who was killed. Admiral Trisun and General Arterius were the main ones, if they had been taken alive they'd have been charged with war crimes, but being nearly liquified meant that was kinda hard to do.

Thankfully the most important part of the ship, the drive core, was intact despite all concerns and attempts by the nukes. And with that the Turians they had on staff knew they could fix it with time, manpower, and resources.

"So who's captaining it?"

"Well there was some argument on that I heard," master of understatement, "they're going to have a Turian Commander who survived his ship getting lit up be the XO while a Japanese Captain is getting the helm first."

The other man sputtered, almost ejecting the coffee from his mouth, "How the hell did they get a Japanese to get the captain's seat?"

"They drew lots. No one could agree so they all chose someone with actual combat experience and who was young enough to not be stuck in their ways, So the former captain of the Isoyuki, one Commander Nishizumi, got the lucky spot under the tutelage of a Turian. Kinda ironic actually considering how angry they still are with the Turians." The one man said to the other as they looked over the shell of a ship that was to be Humanity's first Dreadnought sized ship, little figures in suits covering it like ants.

"So beginning ETR?"

"On repairs? Oh at least a year, I'd be surprised if we get it in under two."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jay and Sam Show

June 29th

"We've had a guest I'd never thought we'd ever see." Jay ended, he almost looked frightened, and as he looked to the screen to his left at Lorik.

The news of the Prothean AI had been taken remarkably well if with great scepticism and worry. No riots or anything of that scale, but the unrest and concern of it being a hoax were very much present. Now that everything was under control around the world, once more the people of Earth had their eyes glued to Jay and Sam.

"It was a pleasure talking and answering your questions. I'm afraid I must dedicate more processing power to my next appointment with your Anthropologists. They are intensely eager to learn of my people's study of yours." Bowing politely he looked to the camera as his monitor shut off.

Jay and Sam looked back to the camera, "What an interesting conversation that was." Sam commented as she lined up her papers, "Let's cool it down today with some more normal news. The Unabomber, Theodore John Kaczynski has been apprehended last week by the FBI, after a long and terrifying reign of terror. He was found when his manifesto was published by our friends in the news media and people who knew him had recognized the writing."

Jay continued, "He has sparked in recent years many copycat criminals who have taken up arms against the growing globalization and unity of purpose between nations. Nationalist groups like Terra Firma, Novyy Sovetskiy, and the Nuovo Umana have all formed in protest of integration and globalization violently. Despite concerns from the Alliance Parliament, the Alliance Federal Police have decided to leave handling these terrorist groups to their parent governments."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

STEM Worldwide Conference

July 4th

"It has been nearly 5 years since the end of the Third World War. And while great destruction was wreaked across the world, we can finally say that we have recovered in almost the entire world. And now we unveil the future." Two young men were standing on the stage wearing the US dress uniform, to their right was a man wearing the dress uniform of the Human Alliance.

"And the future is the internet!" The Alliance man announced with a winning smile. And behind them a simple web page came up.

" !" The two US men announced happily. "Now you may ask, what's so special about just another search engine. Googol is a mathematical term for the number represented by the numeral 1 followed by 100 zeros. It is our desire to catalog everything, an infinite stream of new information. And something that will involve almost every single person everywhere."

The Alliance man stepped forward, "Google Military will also launch with Google itself. Through Google military you have access to email, online classes and learning aides, and a plethora of resources for people going in, or leaving their mandatory service." Polite clapping was his response.

"While it won't replace boot camp, Google Military will be a valuable tool for all citizens of the Human Race. And now for the real person you were waiting for! Steve Jobs!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Science and Investments Magazine

Apple and the new Military Industrial Ties

December 2nd

By Gerald Ford

The Human Alliance Government has surprised the world today by backing and investing in technologies and civilian fields. This is not new news, what is new news is the amount of return in investment they receive for their patronage.

They first surprised the world with their revitalization plan for the Turian fleet in orbit, a plan that would cost hundreds of trillions of dollars and was considered an infeasible amount of capital for the organization.

However with the civil wars in Rwanda and Yugoslavia, the Alliance has done something that made many cry foul or cheer in their favor. Taking direct control over all aspects of the countries until they are economically and politically stable. Through this they have gained direct access to resources and manpower on levels unforeseen by the original funding governments. Easing the load of financial responsibility of the founding members.

And which many will grumble about has actually succeeded. Rwanda, with its near zero unemployment, and relatively higher standard of living has drawn in millions of refugees and trained workers to get a slice of the pie. And will soon receive its first free presidential vote as a new nation. And Yugoslavia, now known as the Confederation of Independent Balkan Republics, has proven to be a source of surprising patriotism for the Human Alliance with a huge upswell of Balkan recruits, engineers, and scientists, with the promise of first claims on stellar resources for the nation.

But even that is not the most revolutionary thing they have done. While they have their faults, the Alliance made prudent investments in the tech industries, mainly computing and the internet. Buying a large share in Apple stocks, and controlling a 50% claim of Google shares. Combining the new internet service with a well known computer brand, the Apple Mac-III Quadra.

They further proved a surprising success by offering a free 1 year internet coupon, AIM-95, and a free copy of DOOM-II as an all in one deal. Any one of them on their own would have made the Mac-III Quadra a shelf busting success, but by combining the package into one, it fueled sales across the globe.

They particularly hit a historically tricky market of China, with tens of millions of new consumers in Asia alone buying their first computer, and simultaneously revolutionizing the telecommunications market in the area at the same time. And if that's not enough they make use of the new internet denizens with their online learning site , an extension of their Google Military program which shows videos and detailed instructions and tips from everything to wildlife survival to fixing a car.

This has translated into a variety of advertisers paying top dollars for page space, and that alone has reached into the hundreds of millions of dollars in new funds alone. Combined with the billions they have made in sales and the direct access to the economies of two nations, means that for the significant future it appears as if the Alliance is going to be financially solvent for decades to come despite their ambitious projects.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edinburgh, Scotland, United kingdom

Daily Alliance News Excerpt

February 14th

1996

"A breakthrough in the Turian Foodstuff's crisis is in the first cloned animal, Dolly the Sheep. Scientists believe that by the end of the decade they will be able to produce food for the Turians."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroshima, Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan

July 16th

Aika and her unit were guarding the last few Turians in Japan as they marched down the street. Despite it being five, nearly six years after the invasion, anti-Turian sentiment in Japan had never really went down, despite their helpfulness. It was getting so dangerous that the Alliance had just decided to evacuate any of them from the islands and until then had the JSDF under Alliance supervision run protection for them.

"Please clear the way!" Aika, now a Lieutenant in the rapidly expanding JSDF shouted as the crowd started backing away from the entrance to the airport. Screaming and death threatening can still be heard as the Turians marched.

"Murderer!" The crowd screamed repeatedly as they threw stones at the Turian, the JSDF were barely holding the crowd from coming to attack them. Thankfully they had brought a few APCs with crowd controlling weaponry so that served as a backup to lethal force.

Thankfully nothing more was needed as the Turians were escorted into the runway and then loaded up into a cargo plane. "Good riddance." Aika muttered to herself, she wasn't all to angry with them anymore despite the nightmares, but providing protection against her own people had worn her resolve down and she was happy they were out of her country and on their way to somewhere more productive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New York City, New york, United States

August 2nd 1997

Approaching the podium, Malashenko straightened his uniform tie and set down his report. The room was packed full of representative across the world, and for once he had some fully good news. "Representatives of the UN, I'm glad to announce that the final clean up for at risk radiological materials in orbit has been finished, as we've collected over a million tons of irradiated material and several more in space junk. We've also collected nearly two tons of dust form element zero, unfortunately more than half of the expected total is unaccounted for and we fear it has entered the atmosphere."

He turned a page in his report as did everyone else, and he continued, "We've already received reports of people across the world suffering from the exposure, and while it numbers in the millions world wide, we fear it may extend eventually into the billions of people affected. While a problem civilly, I must point out it is a boon militarily, as the total estimated Biotic potential person to be born is expected in the high tens of millions." He took a breath before looking ou.

"Preliminary estimates place that in the next decade at least ten million people will die or be sickened by the element." There was a lot of mumbling and outraged shock, but Malashenko stood firm. "This was unavoidable, as historical Citadel records show that large scale battles in orbits of inhabited worlds always suffer this level of ecological distress unless immediately attended to by a full fleet of ships. Unfortunately we lack those resources, and we're lucky that the Turian internees had been so helpful with their cooperation and repairs of the ships."

Looking out the assembly, he had stated all he needed to of his report, and gathering up his papers, saluted and left. The discussion and argument would extend well into the late hours of the night, but ultimately nothing was done, for nothing could be done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1998

The cult classic comic Freefall is first released, depicting a future humanity through the eyes of a molluscoid alien named Sam.

It goes into far reaching and uncomfortable topics about robotic slavery, bioengineering animals into sapience, and the future of colonization and terraforming. This has a noticeable effect on human culture and produces deep thought on the matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1999

Deus Ex is released and considered an instant classic of a game. The game has deep and intriguing commentary on many modern and possible problems, such as the growing power of the Human Alliance, growing corporate power, wealth disparity, terrorism, and interaction with alien species.

Despite its criticism of the Human Alliance, HA journalists praise the game for its intriguing subject matter, compelling if convoluted story, deep character progression, and great themes, while criticising its graphics, limited physics engine, sometimes frustrating gunplay, and a weak ending. The game is however given the first ever "Transcendent" award, and declared a must play or at least must watch, a quote "Only once in a generation will a game like this be made, which deeply explores themes that one would rather not experience. It is perfect for those who not only are looking for a challenge, but want to be made to think about their actions and how it relates to a greater whole."

The game proceeds to go on to be a best seller world wide.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

August 13th 2000

New York City, United States of America

"Good morning gentlemen, as you know in the last 10 years you've each been busy with restoring the planet and building up the new military arm of humanity." Secretary General of the United Nations Kofi Annan. "And of that you've done an excellent job in achieving the bedrocks of this goal, but it's time for a new generation to take your place."

Malashenko looked to speak before Parker tapped him to stay quiet. "Your skills in administration and war making however are still invaluable. And for the upcoming decade anniversary to the end of the war, we are allowing the Human Alliance to start general recruitment of people into their armed forces. This quietened Malashenko.

"You, along with other renowned officers in the war will be forming the upper echelons of the United Humanity Joint Space Command, or UHJSC, and will be in charge of all matters extraterrestrial until a civilian government is established there. Alongside this you will also be given control of the 1st Human Assault Division. All in all we expect continued greatness from you." Finished, Annan nodded to them all, "You will get to decide more of the details, and we're giving you a great amount of trust in this, so don't abuse it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Palavan, late 1994

Driving into the countryside outside of the coastal city of Sanitra, Commander Jaetin Fausli thumbed through his thick stack of condolence letters as he sat in the back of his staff car. Sometimes he hated his job, today would be one of those days as he started his rounds to the Arterius estate.

His official jobs title was Field Agent of the Turian Naval Rollcall Division, Commander Fausli, but what that actually meant was he was exposed to go to people's home and bring them a back board of medals and a condolence letter that their son, daughter or loved one had died in service to the Hierarchy.

This day would be long, as he not only had to break the news officially to the Arterius family, but also to the Trisun clan, and both of them were high level commanders. The loss of two such commanders in both the army and navy would have a ripple effect throughout the entire Hierarchy.

Gripping his brow in frustration he sighed, "We're here sir."

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the medal board and the condolence letter. The letter had been handwritten as was tradition, it showed the family that the commanding officer cared enough to personally attend to it. To not receive a handwritten letter was either a grand insult to the deceased, or a show that the entire unit had been wiped out.

Approaching the modest home, he saw a couple young children which he recognized as Admiral Trisun's daughter and General Arterius' young brother. The scene finally hit him, the huge stack of medal boards and letters in the trunk and storage space of the car. Yes he had read the reports, had been very informed on the matter and given several briefings on the matter, the numbers and loss hadn't hit him until now. The years of desensitization to giving these letters and reports to families had blinded him to the scale of the matter.

"We lost an entire fleet and army group…. By the spirits." He whispered to himself, almost in catatonic from the realization as his legs automatically walked him to the front door. The sound of the children playing stopped as they looked at the Turian with the medal board and the letter in his talons. The door opened without him even hitting the bell.

He didn't need to say anything to the two aging Turians, the two had deep connections with the military, and had been almost constantly informed on efforts. They knew the moment he had left base this early morning that their son was officially being declared dead.

He could see the marks of sadness and distress upon both their faces. Finding his words in his dry mouth he spoke, "May I come in?"

The two moved side to let him enter and he did so. "Father why's he here? Is Desolas alright?" Young Saren asked as he approached with the young Varia Trisun.

"You should both come inside, Mother will make some warm Chaffia." The promise of the sugary beverage didn't comfort either child as it should and they both entered with trepidation.

Jaetin had seen the scene of children being informed their parent or sibling had died, but never had he had to give the news to two like this. What should he do? Should he go back and get Admiral Trisun's medal board and letter as well? Ask her to leave and return home so that she may have the news broken to her with her family?

When the two children disappeared to the kitchen the elder father put hand on his shoulder, "Commander, I believe Varia should stay, we're close family friends with her clan ever since Desolas and Yulgir and their forces disappeared."

"Thank you sir. Its… It's only just hit me, the cost of this." Jaetin whispered.

"Not since the Krogan rebellions have entire fleets and armies been so suddenly defeated or lost. What are you going to do for the servicemembers?" Yes, at least the higher officers would get a handwritten letter from their superiors. But the individual soldier and naval crewmembers, what would they get?"

"I don't know." Jaetin replied honestly.

As he said that the two children and the mother returned. There was fear in the two children. Puffing himself up, he had to say it. As everyone but him sat down he looked to them all, "It is my solemn duty to inform you, that as of 2493, Galactic Standard, the relay patrol fleet 300-400 is missing, presumed dead with all hands."

Looking at them all, the two elders looked steeled for this message, but the children were rapidly deteriorating, "They were all lost when they moved to investigate relay 314 which had been activated at the time. Their last report said that the relay was activated and there was no sign of who did so. It is now we believe that it was a trap organized by pirates to lure them into a disadvantageous position. This is believed because as of two cycles ago, the frigate HNV Sentinel, supported by several other unidentified ships attacked and nearly destroyed several civilian shipping convoys in the Skylian Verge and the Terminus Systems. The Sentinel was last assigned to the patrol fleet. Punitive incursions are being planned to punish those who would ruthlessly attack the soldiers and sailors of the Hierarchy without cause."

It was finally at this time that Saren shrieked in anguish. He was young, couldn't be more than 10 cycles, years away from conscription. Jaetin continued, "And it is so, that we fear Field General Desolas Arterius has been killed by the honorless pirates of the Warlord Aria T'Loak."

Now crying openly, Saren was soon comforted by his mother and Varia, "What about my father? Is he okay!" She asked, desperately. Tapping his omni-tool for his driver to bring in Admiral Yulgir Trisun's medal board and letter, she soon started to cry alongside Saren.

The father stood up and accepted the medal board and letter, "Sir, my next stop is the Trisun residence, if you and young Varia would like to join me…."

"We will. Thank you for bringing this." Prying the two children apart, the father took Avaria in his arms as she cried pitifully. Nearing the car Saren was at the door of it.

"I want to be with Varia." He said between heaves of his chest and shrieks of crying. Nodding that he could come, the Father had him enter next to Varia. The staff car was crowded, but no one complained. Varia was embracing her father's medal board, and the elder Arterius had her family's letter in his pocket. Saren looked to the many dozens more in the car, that filled almost half of it up. Despite his sorrow he was dumbfounded at it all.

The ride was mercifully short, and the driver dutifully opened the door for them all to exit. It was the worst thing the driver had seen in over 40 years of escorting officers in this line of work. In his years he had not seen this many before himself, and he didn't envy Jaetin who would have to give them all out. Neither of them would be getting much sleep today, or perhaps even the next week.

Outside the Trisun estate, the gardener and those of the clan outside the building enjoying the nice morning stopped themselves as they saw the two crying children escorted by the commander and the Arterius elder.

'This is going to be a painful day.' Jaetin thought regretfully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Association of Asian Nation

Formed after the establishment of the Shanxi Fortress colony, The Association of Asian Nations, or AAN (Pronounced: aun), was a logical step in more efficient administration of their region of earth, each nation is allowed to govern its own internal affairs while they allow AAN to represent them in the Congress of Independents, and the regional congress of the Sol System.

AAN has been lauded for its excellent void and wet naval production techniques, and for their improved school mandate for the region, which simplified the previously complicated and inefficient school systems under one umbrella administration. However they have faced criticisms of slowly erasing culture and language in the region in favor of a more unified culture.

Combat Doctrine: Human Wave Attack Doctrine

Human Wave Attack Doctrine, or HWAD, is the theory that anything can be taken when enough manpower and firepower is thrown at a target. Insidiously subtle, the actual process is much more complicated, making use of forward infiltration troops to soften up targets for mainline forces to swarm over in waves of artillery, armored vehicles, and infantry.

Their effectiveness when the pre planned operations succeed has been equal parts devastating and swift, with objectives that would normally take months of hard fighting taken only in days of crushing routs, encirclements, and sieges of strong points.

Inspiration was taken from reports of STG working in tangent with Turian forces, the STG would surgically strike points of resistance and soften and disorganize the targets for the upcoming Turian assault forces to overwhelm and destroy piecemeal.

The suggested tactics had never been thoroughly conducted by the STG and Hierarchy Army due to mistrust and lack of opportunities, and it was only in the 1st Pacification war of the Terminus by the Hierarchy that the tactics received real practice, and were found to be effective, but requiring great amounts of unacceptable preplanning in the impatient Hierarchy's eyes alongside inefficiencies in troop speed when attempting to encircle and destroy pockets of resistance, having never experienced Blitzkrieg style warfare they never produced a viable tactic.

AAN leaders however found that it fit perfectly into their forces role and doctrine, and their preferred tactics and strategies have often been called "East Lightning" in the media.

All brigades are semi mechanized with hardy and robust vehicles, with towed artillery with foot and motorized infantry following closely to the tanks to encircle and siege out pockets of resistance.

Their preferred APC, the Water Buffalo class M99 can hold up to 10 occupants and is capable of amphibious operations, it has a total of 100 internal moving parts, and all children are taught to field repair the vehicles as part of the test to pass high school. The vehicle has became a symbol of Asian power. The vehicle is so popular and widespread among retired military veterans, that it has its own license plate and is often seen doing everything from parents taking their kids to school to plowing fields.

The Tiger class Tank is a long running series of tanks, while neither sophisticated nor powerful, it is fast, easy to produce, easy to repair, and has remarkable crew survivability built in mind. It is expected for its crew to repair the vehicle in the middle of battle or operation to continue the fight and to extend the lifespan of the vehicle for operations.

HWAD's only other special vehicle is the T22 mass conveyor truck, which is used to transport, ammo, food, supplies, and infantry.

Armament:

AK150 (Chemical propelled Variant)

Banzai Light armor

Omni-tool

Personal ammunition fabricator.

Support Packages

Specialising in mass attack and infiltration warfare, AAN forces are drilled, trained, and practice this style all their lives. From birth to death, popular sports include paintball and ESports, where teamwork, speed, and skill of battle are essential.

Out of box thinking is prized, and many AAN citizens go on to join the World Rangers.

In their eyes, fights go to those with more numbers, firepower, and ability to leverage that firepower on targets.

A: Water Buffalo Call Off: For free, every other minute you can call off an off map Water Buffalo APC. This gives your infantry squads much needed speed and firepower, providing its autocannon and hull mounted machine gun. All AAN infantry also get a defensive bonus and morale boost when near the tank. Veterancy of the vehicle makes the vehicle look more specialized and personalized.

B: Tiger Tank call off: Every other minute you can choose to call off a Tiger tank for free. The Vehicles 200 mm smooth bore Mass effect canon provides great anti tank and anti fortification. It also has a coaxial machine gun. While not the most tough or powerful of the generic tanks, it has a random chance that the crew will repair the tank after destruction for free.

C: Enhanced Aerial Reconnaissance and Command and Control (Passive): Japan and Korea are huge consumers of ESports, and participate heavily in it. While these skills don't easily transfer over into battle, this does produce excellent intelligence and air recon officers, who often can personally guide their assigned squad through even the most hellish of warzones.

D: On Target Artillery Barrage: A battery of standing by Howitzers are given a target firing 30 pound artillery shells for 1 minute, free to use.

E: World Rangers: Special Forces unit, the World Rangers were formed by Russian Spetznaz, US Army Rangers, and British Special Air Service at the dawn of the 21st century. Each Ranger is a veritable squad on their own, armed with the latest in stealth and combat technologies.

F: Suppressive Rocket Barrage: An entire brigade of rocket artillery fires their missiles at enemy command center and fortifications, while inaccurate, anyone stuck in the blast zone is immediately pinned and building and fortifications can take substantial damage.

G: Orbital Disruptive Bombardment: The penultimate tactical tool of the HWAD doctrine, enemy forces are entirely cut off from their mainlines, they can no longer reinforce, do not receive supplies, and cannot build more units for five minutes. This is used when a vital section of the line is stalled for too long. Since orbital bombardment is a precise skill, it cannot be used in tactical engagements but is used strategically to isolate enemies from reinforcement and resupply.

Special Victory Condition: Close the Pocket: Taking all the command points surrounding the enemy base will result in an instant victory for the HWAD force, as the forward elements have achieved their tactical objective in encircling the enemy base of the enemy, overwhelming numbers of infantry establish a cordon and besiege the enemy while the leading elements proceed to race on behind their lines. Only applicable in base missions.

Author's Notes:

Greetings from Blood Raven, the co-Author of this story. I apologize for the wait, but college and school is nearing its end for the semester. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and it's the last of the pre covert action chapters of the story, the next few chapters will see humanity start its attempts to inform the galaxy of the impending danger of the reapers. But that won't be the main focus, oh no, the main focus will be the 1st Hierarchy Pacification War of the Terminus. To unseat the treacherous Asari Aria T'Loak from Omega and bring her to justice for the destruction of the Patrol fleet doing its honored duty of protecting all peoples from genocidal unknowns.

We won't have unit chatter this time because it would probably take a day or two more, but you still got to know of the Association of Asian Nations Doctrine.

I hoped you enjoyed!

If you want more content like this, Phuripat has Through Their Eyes: Remastered, if you like Gundam! A new chapter for that will come out soon since I've freed myself up.

I'm also the co-author for Terran Federation: Contact, go check it out! A new chapter was just released!

And finally I write my own Fanfiction XCOM: Impact, although I spend more time Beta reading for others, I never stop writing for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Due to yesterday's accident of me uploading the same chapter twice. I deleted it. Here's the new chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Welcome back to Citadel News Network Saren!

Today's date is 2499 GS 10/27

Here are Today's Top Stories we think you'll be interested in:

Turian Hierarchy Announces Blame For Relay Patrol Fleet 300-400 Destruction, Names Aria T'Loak as Prime Suspect, Demands Surrender for Interrogation and Trial (Recommended by: Personal bookmark: "Relay 314 incident")

Infamous Crime Lord Aria T'Loak Made Enemy of the State! (Recommended by: Hierarchy Required Reading)

Quarian Migrant Fleet Passes Through Serpent Nebula (Recommended by: Personal bookmark: "Quarian Fleet Travels")

Batarian Hegemony Chastised After Skylian Verge Raids, Hegemony Denies Claims.

Continue….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Would you like to check your mail Saren?

Sender: Turian Hierarchy Government, RE: Required reading for citizens, updated list of enemies of the state, daily newsletter Date: 2499 10/26 Files Attached: Pictures, Links, Text Doc, STATUS: Unread must read

Sender: 212th Marine Legion Colonel Caraa, RE: Read Immediately All Recruits Date: 2499 2/1 STATUS: Replied

Sender: Palavan Conscription Commision, RE: Request for posting, Granted Date: 2498 10/10 STATUS: Read

Sender: Varia, RE: My Posting, want to see you there :) Date: 2498 9/29 Files attached: Pictures, STATUS: Replied

Sender: Mom, Dad, RE: We're So Proud Date: 2498 5/31 STATUS: Read

Sender: Des, RE: I'll be home soon little Bro. Date: 2493 1/1 STATUS: Replied

Record Keeping: 50 Files, 1,363 messages combined

Spam File: 234 messages

No more Messages

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Required reading for citizens, updated list of enemies of the state, daily newsletter

Here is an updated list of names of enemies of the state. If anyone has any information on their whereabouts, all citizens are reminded they're duty bound to report at the earliest opportunity. Tips and information will be generously rewarded. Actual apprehension will get full bounty.

1: Asari Pirate Queen Aria T'Loak, wanted alive for questioning and trial for the disappearance of Relay Patrol Fleet 300-400. [Attached picture and file] Bounty amount: 1,000,000,000 credits, lifetime protection, crime forgiveness level 3

2: Krogan Warlord Hurgott Phen, wanted alive or dead. Wanted for genocide, and the murder of several Turian and Salarian colonies. [Attached picture and file] Bounty 500,000,000 credits

3: Batarian Crime Lord Hes'ka Phouth, wanted alive for trial. Murder of a Turian ambassador in 2488. [No attached picture, File] Bounty 10,000,000 credits

Still at Large Enemies of the State[Attached pictures and files: 4,324]

Daily Newsletter

Turian Hierarchy Announces Blame For Relay Patrol Fleet 300-400 Destruction, Names Aria T'Loak as Prime Suspect, Demands Surrender for Interrogation and Trial. T'Loak Spurns Justice by Refusing

Today on 2499 10/27, the Hierarchy Military Police released their report explaining that Terminus pirates worked together to ambush the fleet. The fleet as most know, but I will explain for new readers, was made up of nearly 200 ships, with a dreadnought leading it, and having command of the 945th Turian Army Group under the joint leadership of Field General Desolas Arterius and Admiral Yulgir Trisun. This joint task force was one of the thousands of building blocks making up the Turian armed forces, and its loss was felt galaxy wide, as it was crewed by nearly half a million soldiers and sailors. It was particularly hard felt on Palavan, where nearly 25% of the lost were from there.

T'Loak's refusal to attend her trial has resulted in it being held in absentia, with her found guilty until further proof could be found exonerating her….. Click to read more

Hierarchy Government Makes List of Prime Associates to Relay Patrol Fleet Destruction, Demands Arrest for Interrogation

Early last night Palavan Military Intelligence announced the names of over a thousand pirate captains who are wanted for possible connections to Relay Patrol 300-400. The captains range of notorious to innocuous, and almost all of them have previously been found to have former Hierarchy ships under their command, or fought against the Hierarchy vessels that patrol the borders between citadel and Terminus space. Some even fought alongside ships formerly belonging to the fleet itself…. Click to read more

Hierarchy Conscription Commission Announces Expansion of the Armed Forces

Citadel Council Expresses Caution on Warring with Aia T'Loak, Against Popular Opinion

Turian Protesters Mass on Presidium demanding Council Honors Treaties

Matriarch Aethyta Joins in Calls for Trade and Immigration Embargo with Terminus, Gathers Followers

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian Sector Station Hesperus

2500 GS 1/08

"Hey Saren." Looking over Saren smiled, waving.

"Hey Varia, off so soon?" He asked as he scooted over on the tale he was eating at. She sat down with her own tray of food and one armed hugged him. He returned it with a kiss before they turned to a more professional manner.

She took a bite of her food before looking nonchalant and speaking in a whisper, "I heard something about an upcoming operation Say."

Say was Saren's pet name by Varia, and she only used it on base in the most serious of matters, "You know you should keep that to yourself, loose flanges void ships after all." He cautioned, it was their way of keeping themselves compartmentalized, no one cared if soldiers and sailors had feelings for one another on the side as long as it didn't interfere with the mission or operational integrity.

"You have to hear it Saren, you're probably going to get the briefing in a few days anyways, and I can trust you." She looked both ways before turning on close to him and speaking deeply so it would be hard for others to parse their conversation if they tried to listen in, "It's happening soon. Soon those responsible will pay."

That made him sit up and then lean back down, under the guise of cuddling with his lover, "You sure?"

"Plan is to strike all the way to Omega. Not much more than that I know of, but…" He hugged her close, and they both nearly cried. Soon they would have revenge.

"All Marine units, please report to your unit's briefing room for operational updates."

The PA system for the base sounded out and Saren hesitated only a moment before releasing Varia, "I'll see you soon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turian Sector Station Hesperus

2500 GS 1/08

"Welcome Marines, as I'm sure the rumor mill has sowed, you've heard things about the invasion of the Terminus systems and the extradition of the criminals for justice. Well it's true. As of yesterday we have been given the green light for Operation Triarii. As the name suggests, we'll be spearing into the heartland systems of the Terminus, wrest control over major relay clusters, and divide and conquer the wanted criminals, closing the net around their territories before crushing and capturing them." That was the extent to what Saren and his legion would be informed of the greater operation.

"Our mission, is to strike here, the Caleston Rift, as we all know it's the biggest relay nexus in the Attican Traverse, its the gateway to the Terminus, and with it in hand we force every two bit pirate, slaver, and criminal to meet us here or risk being cut off entirely from suppliers in Council space and the Traverse." It was risky, criminals weren't known for playing nice and to what one expected, but Saren could see how it would be important, millions of soldiers would be just the first wave. Planetary landings would be necessary to crack pirate strongholds.

"Our primary objective is the moon of Arvuna, in the Aysur system." The picture zoomed in to the water planet, with several spots highlighted in red showing pictures of Salarian Eclipse. "Our primary enemy will be Salarians, they're at home in this terrain, and we all know, we don't swim that well. Ain't that right Legionnaire Tercia?" Chuckles at the memory of Tercia floundering in a small shallow pool in training.

"On to matter's, our objective is to take these landing pads, and hold them until general and specialized army units can be moved into wipe out the insurgency, there is no civilian life on the planet to speak of. Thats our leg of the operation, and we don't expect to be alone for more than an hour as we land, with the fifth Palavan Legion. We'll be supported by the 994th Patrol fleet…."

"Hey Arterius, I guess you're chick friend will be watching your back~" One of his squad mates catcalled him from behind, he just looked back and had a subtle nod with a hidden smile. The relationship wasn't exactly secret, but who he was with was confidential, he had a bit of a reputation as a lady bird.

The briefing officer was just continuing on, "Once the positions are taken we'll move in and make the kill, after that we get extraction a hot meal, showers, and then we move onto system security, making the rounds and checking every insignificant rock that looks suspicious."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caleston Rift, Aysur System, Moon of Arvuna

2500 GS 1/20

"Well bugger me sideways. They're actually doing it." The Asari said in its unfamiliar tongue.

Julen Dee, Eclipse Biotic Specialist, and secret STG implant looked at the strange Asari Maiden. She had to be from some far flung lost colony that messed with genetics. Her shoulders were much wider, her hips slightly narrower, and she had such a small mammary protrusions that may as well not exist.

In that way these Asari were close to the Lystheni in their tampering of their genetic code. But it was not Julen's business. His business was to sabotage the defenses in expectation of the coming invasion that was incoming. As part of the STG's duty to the Citadel. This sabotage would result in less casualties and a cleaner victory for both sides.

This had been muddled with the sudden and inexplicable arrival of these Asari mercenaries hired by Eclipse. Mostly it was a squad of commandos under the title of "Ess Bee Ess". An acronym of some sort.

They had made their preparations separately, and he had no actionable intel on them for his erstwhile allies. Even his Eclipse commander had been given no more information then to let them be.

And they were admittedly a bit scary, most of them towered over him, and they worked with a level of efficiency that made typical Asari "Commandos" in the Terminus pale in comparison. Their weaponry however was much different then one would expect a highly trained commando unit to be equipped with, mostly chemically propelled weapons with only a single traditional accelerator. However their effectiveness was surprisingly good from his observations.

The Asari Commando spoke some more in her entirely alien language, likely invented specifically for her planet's field agents, turning to him she sighed heavily, "Well I count at least three legions, I'd suggest surrender."

"Our contract was to hold this world at all costs." Julen replied neutrally, "If I remember correctly, we paid you good money for your expertise. So what is your suggestion?"

The Asari chuckled, "Alright, well first off, I'd kill the spy." The Asari looked at him with a glint in her helmet's optic piece.

Julen only had a moment to react before a serrated wire went around his neck and started to squeeze and saw. An audible crack was the reward after a second more, Julen's body was strangled more and then decapitated.

Operator Jack Green tuted sadly as the Salarian's body weakly sprayed blood before dying completely. "Chum his body up, remove the charges he set, and get the thermonuclear charge in position. I want this victory to turn to ash in their mouth. Oh and wipe the laser batteries, he may have implanted a virus."

"Yes boss. And if the frogs ask about him?"

"Him? He was a defeatist, and suggested surrender which would have forfeited the contract."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why aren't they softening them up with orbital bombardment again?" Tercia asked.

"The fortifications are on small islands and underwater marine. The defenses they could have on these puny islands aren't worth the damage we'd do the ecosystem if we fired at them, and the underwater ones are immune from bombardment anyways. Our job is to just take the beachheads and let the Amphib specialists do their job." Sergeant Yismin barked from his seat at the head of the dropship.

"Yeah and by this time tomorrow we'll be sipping fruit drinks on those tropical beaches, right sir?" Mercia joked.

"If all goes according to plan, yes." Yismin shouted, the scream of reentry was almost unbearable even using radios.

Saren finally spoke, "As Primarch Vaduvious said, no plan survives the enemy sir."

Everyone heard the Sergeant laugh, "And that's right marine! We're fighting Salarian Eclipse Operatives, so stay sharp, these guys aren't paid premium for nothing. Thankfully we got a little ace in our-" The sound of screaming on the chatter over came comms discipline.

"Shuttle Alpha's been hit! What kind of Guardian laser did that?!" Mission Control, Varia, came over the radio, "Alert, missile launches detected. Evasive maneuvers!"

The shuttle lurched violently and everyone struggled to stay conscious as the blood rushed to their legs. "Watch it! We're still in here!" Yismin shouted.

A series of expletives came from the cockpit, "What the fuck was that?! They got an anti orbit cannon on that fucking island! I thought it was exposed to be knocked out. Shit they just dusted Yewei."

"Sir… What's going on…." Asma looked ready to regurgitate.

"It seems our ace… has not delivered." Yismin gasped out as the shuttle made more evasive turns.

The sound of metal whizzing past the shuttle at hypervelocity deafened the entire crew. "That was fucking close! It had to be a ten pounder!" Harmaj, their weapons specialist screamed out in pain.

"Shit shit shit! Request to abort!" The pilot asked as the incoming fire intensified. Saren and the rest of the squad were left in the dark, fearing for their lives and that of their fellow marines in the other landing craft.

"... Negative Dropshuttle 6-7, continue as planned, command says we won't get another shot at this for a whole planetary cycle otherwise." Varia sound truly pained, but Saren could see the wisdom in it, time was of the essence, the longer those troop ships in orbit were not on the ground landing their specialists the longer Terminus raiders would have to attack them. More lives than their own relied on this attack succeeding.

"Beginning deacceleration. Air brakes up." The minutes were tense, more rounds came close but missed. "You guys back there get ready."

"Final suit checks, you better be tighter than a Quarian." Yismin shouted.

Everyone began final suit checks, they'd already checked a dozen times over, once everyone was green Yismin nodded in approval, "Alright Marines, so far the plan's gone to shit, expect mechs, auto turrets, an army of krogan, Asari Commandos behind every fucking moss covered rock."

"30 seconds!"

"Alright marines, this is for the fleet, for your fellow marines."

"20 seconds!"

"For all those lost in the patrol fleet,"

"15 seconds!"

"for your family, your honor, and most importantly,"

"5 seconds!"

"For your lives."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Consciousness returned to Saren, and it was bad. He must have lost consciousness when he impacted the water, he was still in his drop seat. The shock absorbing gel in it had saved his life as it was designed to do when dropping from such speed. "Arterius. You still alive?" Yismin asked.

"Yes sir. How long was I out?" Saren replied as he began to unbuckle himself.

"Not long son, hold still, you're next to a mine." Yismin said as casually as asking the time of day. "There we go, disarmed. Cheap little thing." Saren felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him free from his chair.

"Alright that's Asma, Mercia, Tercia, Arterius, Harmaj… Can't get a bead on the rest of the squad's trackers." Yismin complained.

"Damn thing's made of plastic sir. The salt in the water's probably already corroded it. If we stay in here for long it'll start to corrode our suit seals too." Tercia commented. Everyone looked over to him as he held onto a bit of rock, bouying himself. "What? I know stuff."

Mercia elbowed him, "Yeah yeah mister smarty fringe. Anyways sir, what about the rest of the squad? There's some pretty deep holes in this beach."

Now that Mercia mentioned it, Saren looked and he had landed barely a meter away from one such hole, looking down it he couldn't see the bottom in its murky depths. He looked away, the fear inside of him gnawing at his natural distaste for deep water.

Looking away he gazed to the beach ahead. "Sir it looks like the fighting's already started." Yismin looked and then shook his head.

"Alright, we'll pick up whoever we come across, we'll storm the beach in Claw formation. From what I can see from our periscope we got an MG bunker and several snipers." Saren grabbed his gun in its waterproof case. Its sensitive electronics and firing mechanisms would be ruined by the salt water if it was allowed so soak.

It was a couple minutes of walking up to the beach before they got in position, reconnecting with Lieutenant Hereldi who was organizing the platoon. Saren's heart sank when he barely saw half of his platoon here.

Hereldi got ready, "Alright marines, move forward, I want that bunker taken, and those snipers exterminated, we won't let some mercs beat us. Our mission has also changed, we're to also take out that anti orbit cannon to allow the others to drop. We have three full legions on this mission, and we won't shame the hierarchy with failure."

A round of hurrahs met him as they charged out of the water.

By the spirits it was bloody. Some of the marines had dropped right on the beach, and their capsules were just perforated tubes that occasionally leaked out blue blood, those that managed to get out were dead where they stood, and half a dozen bodies were floating on the beachline and another dozen were on the beach itself, having attempted to strike forward it seemed.

"Suppressing fire!" All the squad leaders shouted and with discipline nearly thirty rifles began to lay down fire on marked out snipers and the MG gun. Immediately as their techs began scanning, mines popped up on the beach. "By the spirits look at that! They must have been expecting an entire army!" Hereldi shouted, "Good thing we're marines! Marksmen, counter sniping, AT I want that bunker destroyed."

Replies from the indicated soldiers showed they were listening, Harmaj pulled out his AT rifle and took aim and the snipers began picking off their targets. Next to Saren a Turian marksmen had his visor shattered and rendered dead when a sniper took him out. The professional in him thought it was a hell of a shot, down the holographic optics and right into the head from a hole the size of his fist.

However the constant chattering of the MG bunker was silenced when a rocket and a dozen AT rifles fired at it. They remained on the beach for a quarter hour as the snipers were one by one picked off or forced to retreat with the power of a half platoon bearing down on them one at a time. Now the tedious part, the minefield before them.

"1-12, this is 1-6, requesting frigate fire support, over."

"Roger that 1-6, where do you need it? Over." Varia's voice came over the radio.

"We got a minefield fit to stop an army. Requesting light bombardment. Over."

"Roger 1-6, I'll see what we can do but that AOC did a lot of damage, we lost an escort frigate already, and we've taken some light damage elsewhere. You maybe on your own."

"Understood 1-12, some indirect would be appreciated at the very least. In the meantime give us a countdown before firing, we'll try to clear it ourselves. Over and out."

"1-12 copies all, stay safe there."

"Alright you birds, shoot the mines."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They've breached all the beachheads around the island. Mines will slow them down but I want ambushes set up here here and here." the Eclipse commander ordered from his command bunker. He looked disdainfully at the Asari, "Some help would be appreciated, so far you've only sat there."

The Asari nodded, "My compatriots are in position for harassment and are setting up some booby traps. But I do have some suggestions." Standing up, the disguised SBS operative looked over the map, "We're fighting Turian marines, they'll be self sufficient for at least 10 planetary cycles before needing resupply of food and sensitive equipment. We've halted the deployment of amphib forces with that Anti Orbit Cannon." He looked meaningfully over to the Salarian who refrained from scoffing, he had been highly resistant to it thinking the Turians would never be dumb enough to actually declare war on the Terminus. "They'll be expecting ambushes, and I want that cannon ready to fire at all hours. Instead of ambushing them, let's lure them in. They'll move in Shell formation, expecting ambushes, anything we throw at them will be fruitless and our numbers are limited."

The asari had a strong almost natural grasp of Turian military tactics, while the Turian textbook was open to the public, anything else being impossible to keep secret, its as if the Asari had been practicing and fighting with and against Turians all her life. It was creepy, she had an unnatural obsession with Turians. And the loss of his lieutenant would have sparked worries over betrayal if it weren't for the fact he had been revealed as a spy.

"My team has planted defoliating gas in a ring here, before the rough terrain in this 2 meter ridge. I've already marked good sniper posts and lookout positions, when they trip the gas we can use our local superiority to crush the formation. We can continue this for a day, as the Turians will have some trouble adapting to the situation. We use that time to set up more traps in the interior, and use our tunnels to attack Turian camps from behind. We deny them sleep, we constantly bombard them with mortars and field artillery."

"This doesn't guarantee success." The Salarian said meaningfully.

"This battle never had guaranteed success for us. We only need a Pyrrhic victory." An unusual turn of phrase.

"My translator didn't quite catch that."

"A costly, almost crippling victory for the victors. One where they cannot do anything else for they have already lost by the point of victory. We can't win in space, but we can win down here, by killing a hell of a lot of turians and delaying their plans for weeks, maybe even months in this sector."

"Ambitious."

"Perhaps, not my first fight with the birds. Right, we need to hold the AOC for as long as possible, every day is another day for our employers to get their shit together. Once we can't hold any more we use the tunnels and submarines to got to the other islands. We'll leave the island and we've got a few presents for them when they do, they certainly aren't going to use any of the infrastructure here." The Asari darkly chuckled, "No they will not."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The platoon got a half hour rest as more marines emerged from the water, and the minefield was cleared out, everyone was on high alert, and adrenaline had only just stopped pumping in them. No snipers, and it was quiet, and the rest of the fighting around the island had stopped.

For now at least.

Saren took the moment to clean and wipe down the exterior of his rifle, making sure all the saltwater was off and away from damaging the weapon. The rest of his squad were relaxing, except Harmaj who was helping disarm the mines. If the entire island was like this, they could take days taking it.

That was bad, casualties had come in and a quarter of the three legion force sent was either dead, wounded, sick, or missing. That was 2,225 marines out of action in an hour of fighting. And they couldn't get medevac because of that damn triple A, and orbital support was out of the question as the AOC would chew anything sent to soften the island up, and the risk of hitting them was great as well. It was like shooting the little ball end of a pen with a sniper a hundred meters away. And the pen was moving constantly. And you're getting shot at!

Yeah, he couldn't blame the navy for being less than ecstatic to shoot at them.

In short this invasion was shaping up to be a disaster by all accounts. Thankfully the only change in the mission was to take that damned cannon, and then they could get evaced and have the army do its damned job.

Saren was left to sit in silence until their break ended, not many people were talking, friends had been lost, their remains carefully sealed up and put ashore out of the reach of the waves. And then they moved inland in Shell formation, which had two squads strung forward in a convex perimeter, with the rest of the platoon in the middle ready to provide fire support to the perimeter good against Asari and salarians as once they attacked the squad, the target was located, tracked, and cut down with the full firepower of a platoon.

It was quiet, only the cawing of the local flying mammals, and the prodigious noise of insects produced any noise except for their walking. This continued for a fifteen minute hike until chatter on the radio, "All units this is 2-1-6, has anyone encountered the enemy? Over."

A resounding chorus of nos answered him from all the legion platoons. "All units, all units, prepare for ambush, it's too quiet. Those outer defense shouldn't have been it."

"I just wish they'd puff up and fight us head on, this sneaky shit is too intense." Terica complained.

Yismin seized on it, "Quiet, keep an eye out, it's the Salarian's modus operandi for ambushes in wetlands like these.

They kept marching for five more minutes before the sound of an explosion far off erupted. "All units this is 2-29-6, we've just his a trip wire, defoliating gas everywh-" The sound of a machine gun cut him off and 2-29-6 was marked KIA.

The sound of light artillery firing and machine guns echoed across the whole island and deaded the sound of the animals. "All units be advised, Platoon 29 of the 934th Palavan Marines has just been wiped out." Varia's voice came over the radio, "Anyone got a lead on what happened? All their helmet cams show is green smoke and fire."

"This is 2-15-6, we're pinned down by enemy fire, 29's platoon got gunned down once their cover was melted by the defoliants. By the spirits it was a bloodbath. They appear to be on a-" The sound of a plastic rod being snapped or what it sounded like was followed by a call for a medic.

"All units be advised: be on the lookout for ambushes…." Sighing one could almost hear Varia place her talon on her face, mumbling, "yeah no shit be on the lookout for ambushes…. Sorry, be on the lookout for Defoliant explosives, they likely command an elevation advantage and have emplaced positions covered by foliage."

"You heard the chick, be on the lookout!" Hereldi spoke in the radio and the platoon advanced again. Saren's squad was in the lead.

"Hold up, there's a couple meter ridge ahead." Mercia commented. Indeed there was a moss covered ridge ahead, hell Saren could have walked right up to it and not notice it until he was a few meters away.

"Check carefully." Hereldi ordered, Saren and the squad did so, and found nothing out of the ordinary, just ten meters away from the ridge.

That was until a barely audible click behind Saren and his team a few dozen meters. The scream of someone as the roar of an explosive blew apart their lower half soon transformed into billowing blooms of orange smoke began to detonate all around behind them. The plants started to melt and burn, dissolving their previous cover. A previously hidden bunker covered thoroughly by moss and a fake cover opened fire. Saren and his team was lucky to be so far ahead as they immediately went to ground. The rest of the platoon not so much, as name, after name flashed on their huds,

Marine Kias KIA

Marine Urtesia KIA

Lance Lead Opeisa KIA

Marine Yulsfea Wou- KIA

Marine Herad Wounded

Marine Qucsix Critically Wounded

Marine Nar'Yarna KIA

Marine Parki KIA

Marine Operaisa Wounded

Marine Looniafa Wounded

And then the mortars started firing. It was all Saren could do to find a little shallow water logged hole to hide in.

Marine Asfera Critically Wounded

Lance Lead Joesa KIA

Lance Lead Harma Wounded

The sound of a tree smouldering and then crashing down as it it took too many bullets.

Marine Karen Wounded

Marine Isatia KIA

Marine Uersa Wounded

Lieutenant Assistant Yulgrim KIA

Lieutenant Hereldi KIA

"For fucks sake, Harmaj, snap out of it! Shoot your AT at it now! Now Harmaj now!" Yismin screamed at the Turian who had been momentarily locked up with indecision and fear as the rest of the platoon behind him died under the guns and mortars of the Bunker and artillery. As he heard his name screamed he snapped out of it and lifted a small tube about as long as his arm, and fired it with a gout of flame behind him. It went right into the little bunker hold and exploded with incendiary fury. The hatch snapped shut and the gunfire stopped. Until a second later they realized it hadn't stopped and and second bunker was firing at them.

Marine Hersia Wounded

Marine Jakasto Wounded

Harmaj repeated the shot quickly as the squad out of its momentary shock started suppressing fire. The incendiary explosive caused secondaries as whatever was inside the bunker exploded and shattered the concrete and rock casement.

The mortars stopped firing after another minute of bombardment, luckily, or perhaps more indicating, no one else was wounded or killed.

As soon as a minute of silence passed, with only echoes of gunfire and fighting on the rest of the island, Yismin cautiously spoke, "Wound check! Squad move up, secure those fucking bunkers!"

Saren with an order didn't hesitate and stood up from his hole and dripping filthy and stagnate water charged forward with all that his legs could do. Immediately upon where the bunker that closed was he waited for Mercia to reach him before boosting the other turian up who then placed a demo charge and the two sprinted away. They were rewarded with an almighty explosion before Terica and Yismin breached. "Clear! Spirits fucking DAMNATION! It's a fucking auto turret!"

Asma, the Squad medic, approached, "Sir, Hereldi and his second are dead. You're in command."

Saren looked back, to the melted and burnt cinders of the jungle, in ti were mounds of thick melted biological material, or Turians covered in ash and soot and slime who had died or were wounded. The entire platoon, minus Saren's squad had been wounded or killed in just ten seconds of fighting. 'Is this what it was like brother? When you died? Was this the fighting you face?'

-=[+]=-

Human Alliance Manual: Book 2 Know Your Enemy

Turian Hierarchy Marine Doctrine (314th "Saren's Seeker's" Marine Legion)

A Turian Hierarchy Marine Legion is a self sufficient all in one Space to Ground attack force, typically broken up ad hoc among a flotilla, One platoon of a Legion may not see another part of its parent formation for years at a time.

Because of this, Turian Marines are often more self sufficient, internally reliant, and known as rule breakers among their fellows as they must often if not always rely upon themselves and their squad. Typically a Marine can last on his own suit and rations for 300 hours at minimum, and if properly kitted out can last for months.

The only time they're used in large formations is for the assault of a planetary object like an asteroid or planetoid. Typically a Legion will have 2000 combat personnel with half that in support in naval personnel.

Their main conveyance to the battlefield is by foot or drop shuttle, the newly developed drop pod is also a popular method but results in similar actions to World War 2 paratroopers.

Considered light infantry, they lack any heavy vehicles and almost any form of integrated artillery, only reforms instigated by General Saren Arterius, Brother of Desolas Arterius, has any change in over 500 years happened to their base kit.

General Arterius has instituted major reforms, namely the development of the drop pod, the Radio beacon for on call support, and the Turian Hierarchy Marine Year 2510 Series combat armor, fit for any environment. They also have access to light artillery like mortars and squad support weapons.

Armaments:

Phaeston Assault Rifle

Grenades

Man Portable Pneumatic Launcher

Omnitool

Demo Charges

Radio Beacon

THM-2510S Marine Combat Armor

Support Package Tree:

Marines specialize in fast and quick hits, lacking staying power and any vehicles, they melt away to the foliage and terrain and wait for another chance to ambush. When assaulting a target they only do the bare minimum necessary to secure the beachhead for army units to come and support them and carry the battle. They typically deploy to take and hold objectives, and are one of the few doctrines that can call on devastatingly accurate Orbital support.

A: Marine Squad call off: Call off a quad of Turian Marines for free. Faster than normal infantry, and with light anti armor and building capabilities.

B: Drone Reconnaissance: A squadron of drones are released from your HQ, flying over areas and revealing enemies.

C: Mortar Team call off: A Marine squad is called off with a heavy 100 mm mortar firing a variety of shells, from incendiary to high explosive.

D: Isphaxtus Gunship run: A Isphaxtus gunship squadron provides close air support and bombs a area.

E: Orbital Drop Sky Talons: A squad of Marines inside Sky Talon drop pods crashes into the ground, causing moderate damage to impacted buildings and vehicles.

F: Indirect Orbital Support (Passive): Double resource gain.

G: Orbital Bombardment: One of the few armies able to use orbital bombardment in a tactical setting, especially in the danger close settings that would forbid even regular artillery.

Special Victory Condition: Objective Secured!: Only applicable as attackers on Rush and Assault missions, it is done by destroying enemy anti air defenses(From light to heavy anti orbit cannons), And by taking and holding 25% of the control points on Assault or beating the first round on Rush.

A decade later in the year 2000, after substantial military build up, a general offensive is undertaken into the Terminus systems to bring them to justice for their transgression.

Saren and Varia go into the army and navy respectively and fight like demons against those who they think killed their family.

After the war rumors of a new race enter circulation, but most reports dismiss it as a long lost Asari colony.

This is actually Human military Intelligence, (Full title, General United Military Intelligences) deploying agents into the now chaotic and unstable terminus systems to make way for the Alliance in the Attican Traverse and the Batarian Hegemony as well as border Turian colonies are infiltrated.

Due to the lack of industrialized assets, they take this opportunity to start scouting out places to seize for military invasion from "Mercenary warlords". The Turian Hierarchy, uncaring of Terminus politics that don't affect them after the devastating decades long war, doesn't interfere or notice it. STG agents are lead astray by the dedicated Human agents who fight the STG tick for tack in all skirmishes and on the electronic battlefield.

The 1st Human Assault Division cuts its teeth on the Terminus battlefields securing industrial assets and going into unexplored space to recover lost Prothean loot and communication beacons filled with valuable information. The discovery of the Crucible project is found, unfortunately the last missing piece is on the temple of Athame at Thessia.

This would require a war with the Council, as the Asari would be unwilling to even admit its existence.


End file.
